Digidestined: The next Generation
by rebeccag239
Summary: 25 years after the old Digidestined left the Digital World their children are now set to defeat the new evil that has emerged. Taiora, mimimichael, Slight Takari, TKCatherine KenYolei and slight Sorato
1. The new generation

I don't own Digimon or their characters. I only own the characters that I have made up myself.

I have decided to edit just this first chapter as I thought it wasn't very good. Now I think it is better as I have added more detail to it. I hope you like it.

This is a fanfiction to after the Digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon 25 years ago. Now their children have to defeat a new evil that is about to attack the Digital World. Couples include Taiora, Sorato, Mimi/Michael, slight Takari and Ken/Yolei

Digimon the next Generation 

Chapter 1: Blast from the Past

Kari: Hi it's me Kari. 25 years have passed since we defeated MaloMyotismon. A lot has changed between us since then and I am here to explain why

_Tai and Sora are now finally together, Tai a politician for the Digital World and Sora a fashion designer. But it wasn't always this way. Tai was married to a young English rose called Anne and Sora married Matt. They each had one child, Tai a girl called Dawn and Sora a girl called Louisa. But sadly Anne died of cancer when Dawn was 2 and Sora and Matt divorced because of Matt always going on business trips for his astronaut Tai flew back to England and adopted Dawn to a young couple called Takato and Jeri. Sora comforted him and they ended up getting married and now have 2 children a girl called Kimberly who is 10 and a boy called Ben who is 5. Sora still keeps in contact with Louisa who is 14 but Tai isn't happy about it. _

_Izzy is married to a young woman named Maria who he met while in a coffee plaza one day. Izzy is a computer technician in the Digital World, which Maria doesn't know about. They have a son 13 years old named Peter _

_Joe married Star a diplomat in the Digital World. Joe is the Digital Worlds first doctor and met Star through his brother Jim. They have 1 son called Cameron who is 13 _

_Mimi is a world famous cookery presenter and married Michael who became a famous actor. They have one child a girl called Isabella who is 10 _

_TK married Catherine and has one child called Ashley who is 11. TK is a world famous novelist as has written hundreds of books about our adventures in the Digital World. _

_Davis finally became a noodle cart owner and married Leanne who he met one day while serving. They have one child a son called Joseph who is 8 but suddenly after Joseph was born Leanne divorced Davis _

_Yolei and Ken married and have 3 children 2 boys called Tony and Stuart who are 8 and 5 and a girl called Naomi who is 10. Yolei is a full time housewive and Ken is a detective. _

_Cody is a lawyer and married Michelle a female judge he met while working on a case. They have one child a daughter called Nicole who is 13 but Michelle did when Nicole was 3 in a car accident. _

_But what about me? Well I am a teacher, I married a fellow teacher called James and we have a 11 year old girl called Katie. James doesn't know about the Digital World and I have a funny feeling we will be called upon very soon to save it once again _

(It was a bright sunny day in the Digital World. Not a cloud was in the sky. But suddenly…)

"Help Isabella is on our tail!" Elecmon yelled as he darted between the trees. A tall brown haired girl chuckled evilly as she brought her whip down on the startled Elecmon as he began to moan in pain

"You don't escape me for long!" she cackled" I am the great Isabella Takiwara and I will have soon every Digimon in the Digital World" she laughed as Elecmon moaned

(Back in the Real World Tai and Sora were sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kim and Ben to get ready so they could go to TKs house for the reunion of the Digidestined)

"Kim hurry up!" Sora yelled up the stairs to her daughter "And is Ben with you?" she added as an afterthought

(Kim stuck her head between the banister. She is a tomboy like her mother and loves to play football even though the local primary school banned girls from going in the boys football team)

"Bens got a stomach ache!" Kim shot back to her mother "He wants you not me"

(Sora groaned then walked back to the kitchen where Tai was sat eating toast)

"Bens got a stomach ache" she sighed "Kim is nearly ready so we just need to wait for Kari and Katie)

"Ok" Tai mumbled putting another piece of toast into his mouth. Sora then bumped into Kim who entered the kitchen dressed in a purple top and sparkly jeans)

"Sorry mum!" Kim apologised then sat next to her father. A few minutes passed then the doorbell rang

"Ill get that!" Kim yelled as she raced for the front door. Standing there were her aunt Kari and her cousin Katie

"Hi Katie!" Kim grinned as they entered the living room "Hi Aunt Kari" she smiled

"Hi Kim" Kari smiled "Where is your mother and father?" she asked

"Mums upstairs with Ben just getting him ready and dad is in the kitchen just having some breakfast" Kim laughed

"Is he not ready yet?" Kari sighed crossing her arms. Katie laughed at her mother's antics

"He is ready but he wants more food. He is so greedy" Kim smiled. Suddenly Ben entered the living room with Sora dressed in a Manchester United top and blue jeans. He glanced at Kari and Katie and gave a small smile

"Tai!" Sora yelled, "We are all ready to go we are only waiting for you!" she exclaimed

"I'm coming" Tai muttered walking into the living room putting his coat on and glancing out of the room "Man the weather has certainly changed since this morning" he commented to Kari

"I know!" Kari smiled "When I was dressing Katie it was really hot now it is pouring down"

(Kari, Katie, Tai, Sora, Kim and Ben each got into the car and drove off down the road, not noticing the flashes of lightening that were in the air)

(Half an hour later the 3 adults and 3 children parked up outside TKs apartment. All of them got out and Kari pressed the intercom button)

"Who is it?" Tks voice replied

"Its Kari, Tai, Sora and the children" Kari replied

"Come on up" TK replied then the door open. Tai, Sora, Kari, Kim, Ben and Katie all ran up the steps dripping wet. They opened the door and walked into the apartment)

"Hi!" TK smiled hugging Kari then Shaking Tai and Soras hands "How are you I haven't see you in ages" he grinned

"I'm fine thanks," Kari whispered smiling

"The kids can go to Ashley's room" Catherine broke the silence "Izzy has come as well he just popped out"

(Katie, Kim and Ben entered Ashley's room where Ashley was shooting some hoops. A 13 year old boy was there as well typing on a computer)

"Hi Katie!" Ashley smiled hugging Katie "And hi Kim as well" he laughed

"Thanks for the warm welcome" Kim said sarcastic

"This must be your little brother" Ashley grinned at Ben "What's your name?" he asked

(Ben whimpered and ran behind Kim. Kim sighed)

"He is a little edgy around strangers," she whispered to Ashley "Who are you?" she asked noticing the boy in the corner

"Oh sorry" Peter replied "I am Peter Izumi, I know Ashley already but who are you?" he asked Katie, Kim and Ben

"Well I'm Katie Kamiya" Katie smiled "And these are my cousins Kim and Ben," she pointed to each one in turn

"Pleased to meet you" Peter shook Kim's hand then knelt down beside Ben "Hiya" he grinned

(Ben gave him a strange look)

"Well it was worth a try?" Peter shrugged

(An hour has passed and everyone had turned up apart from Matt and Louisa who were away on a space mission and Mimi, Michael and Isabella because they were away in New York for an audition for Michael. All the kids were talking among themselves apart from Peter who was sat in the corner of the room typing on his labtop. TK then stuck his head around the corner)

"Is everyone having fun?" he asked the children

"Yay!" Ben and Stuart cheered jumping up and down. Tony gave a hard stare at his younger brother

"Dad!" Ashley complained, "You don't need to keep popping in and asking us if we are ok. We aren't babies no more"

"Well actually Ash these 2 are babies" Kim laughing pointing at Ben and Stuart. Ben heard the comment and poked his tongue out at his older sister

TK laughed "Well we will call you in when the meal is ready" and with that he closed the door behind him

(Suddenly a flash of light came from Peter's computer and 11 devices flew out of the computer each landing in one of the children's laps. Kim picked up hers, which was purple and looked at it)

"W.what are these," she said quietly. Naomi also picked up her cherry one and looked at hers

"I dunno" Naomi replied, "They look like a cross between a walkie talkie and a computer device" the purple haired girl glanced at Kim

"Well whatever they are they are cool!" Tony exclaimed looking at his turquoise one. Peter held up his brown coloured device and looked at his labtop which had a portal opened on it

"Call me stupid" Peter murmured "But do these devices help you to go through the portal." Nicole who was behind Peter clutched her black device in her hand and held it up to the screen. A white light came on the screen and pulled Nicole through the portal

"It does work!" Peter gasped, "Nicole just held her device to the screen and it took her through. I better go and get her!" he exclaimed

"If you're going I'm coming with you!" Cameron nodded grasping his blue device in his hand

(Cameron and Peter held their devices to the screen and both were sucked through the portal)

"Well what now!" Kim muttered, "We can't just stay here and do nothing"

"Kim what if our parents come" Katie replied, "They will have wondered where we have gone"

"If your staying here but I'm not!" Kim exclaimed "And neither is Ben"

"And im going too" Naomi nodded "And so is Stuart and Tony"

"I better come too" Joseph murmured standing up

"Well" Ashley glanced at Katie "Are you coming?"

"I guess" Katie murmured clutching her pink device

(Kim, Ben, Ashley, Katie, Joseph, Tony, Naomi and Stuart all held their devices to the screen and with a flash of light took them out of Ashley's room. A few minutes after that Kari came into the bedroom)

"Kids" she replied, "The meal is ready"

(She noticed the computer screen was on and looked at it once then again)

"N.no" she whispered, "It can't be. They can't have gone to the Digital World)

(Kim sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then looked and saw a pink bird like creature sitting on her stomach. Kim rubbed her eyes again to make sure she wasn't dreaming)

"Ahh!" she screamed jumping up. The bird flew up once into the air and landed on Kim's shoulder

"Don't be scared" she spoke softly "I know you are afraid Kim but really there is nothing to be scared off"

"W.who are you" Kim stuttered, "Where am I and how do you know my name"

"I have been waiting for you Kim for many years now" the bird replied "I am your partner like my mother was your mothers partner. You are in the Digital World and you are a Digidestined"

"A digi-What?" Kim croaked out. Suddenly Ben ran up to Kim and clutched her leg. Following him was a large orange creature

"I told you Ben I am your partner" the orange lizard spoke grinning

"Me don't like!" Ben wailed crying. Agumon sighed

(Suddenly the other children came running up to Kim and Ben each with a different creature Peter had a insect creature, Cameron had a sea animal clung to him Ashley and Katie had a yellow bat like pig floating above Ashley's head and Katie had a white cat clung to her. Joseph was talking nineteen to the dozen to a blue lizard while Naomi had a red bird creature. Tony and Stuart had green insect creatures while Nicole was looking at an armadillo monster)

"Kim you came too!" Katie exclaimed glancing at the cat creature in her arms

"Of course you would" the orange lizard creature stood by Ben announced, "All children of the Digidestined are selected to come here. I'm Agumon by the way" he smiled at Ben who looked in shock

"And I'm Biyomon" the pink bird type creature smiled at Kim flapping her wings

"Call me Tentomon," the insect creature buzzed around Peter

"I'm Gomamon!" the sea animal grinned bouncing up and down on Cameron's lap

"Patamon and Gatomon at your service" the bat pig and cat replied at Ashley and Katie

"I'm Veemon but you can just call me Veemon" Veemon grinned at Joseph who looked at him in shock

"I'm Hawkmon," the red bird purred at Naomi who simply smiled

"I'm Wormon," the 2 Wormon laughed at Tony and Stuart

"And im Armadilomon" Armadilomon smiled at Nicole

"How can our parents come here" Katie replied "I mean I've never seen a cat like that around my house"

"They used to come" Biyomon replied "But lately since they gave birth to you they haven't had any time to come. But the reason you have come because the Digital World is in danger!" she exclaimed

(Suddenly a rumble in the distance could be here and a Digimon came into the distance)

"Help!" Agumon exclaimed "Its Snimon run!" he yelled  
(The Digidestined and their Digimon all broke off down the dusty path as the Snimon chased them. They ran and ran until they stopped at the edge of a cliff face with only a lake at the bottom)

"We can't run anymore!" Katie yelled clutching Gatomon "It's the end!"

"We will just have to taste defeat," Naomi muttered

"I haven't done everything that I wanna do" Ben cried clutching Agumon

"No!" Kim yelled, "We can't just give up like this there has to be a way to defeat this monster!" I wont give up!"

(As she said this all of the Digidestined digivices except for Katie, Joseph, Naomi, Tony, Stuart and Nicole's began to glow as so did the Digimon)

"W.whats happening!" Ben mumbled

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

(The 5 champion Digimon looked at Snimon with evil looks on their faces. Snimon gulped and took a step back)

"Nova blast!" Greymon exclaimed breathing fire at Snimon

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shot one of his many torpedos at Snimon which had a direct hit

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon drew light from his fist, which drew a direct hit on Snimon

"Yeah!" Ashley cheered jumping around

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon exclaimed sending a bolt of electricity at Snimon. Snimon moaned in pain then began to be taken apart in pieces. The children watched as their Digimon de digivoled back to rookies then jumped across to their partners

"You were great Biyomon!" Kim grinned to her partner

"So.. What happens next?" Katie asked clutching Gatomon

(Suddenly on cue Naomi spotted an old man walking across the dusty road towards the children)

"Ah" Gennai apologized "Sorry about that I got caught up in business. But I see you got rid of Snimon pretty well"

"Yeah" Peter nodded smiling

"Good" Gennai bowed "Now if you will follow me to my house I will be able to explain everything to you"

(The Digidestined followed Gennai to his house where they went down the stairs in the lake which Ben and Stuart found cool. When they got to Gennais house they all sat on sofas and chairs while Gennai switched the screen on)

"30 years ago Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK and Kari each landed in the Digital World and met their Digimon Partners. They then successfully defeated the Dark Masters and were able to return home. 4 years after that TK and Kari returned to the Digital World with a new team which consisted of Davis, Yolei and Cody, Ken joined the group at a later date because he was too busy being the Digimon Emperor" Gennai explained

(Naomi gasped in shock as so did Tony)

"So our father was evil!" Naomi whispered

"Yes. But don't worry he was made good in the end" Gennai smiled

(Naomi gave a sigh of relief)

"So you must have been sent for because there is a new evil in the Digital world," Gennai concluded

"Yeah Biyomon explained to us when we first landed here" Kim explained to Gennai

"We don't know who it is yet though" the old man replied

"Spooky" Stuart murmured

"Wont mum and dad be angry at us for going off without them" Ben whispered to Kim

"I don't think so" the red head laughed "But Gennai how do we get home?" she muttered

"You just go through one of the Digital Portals. In fact I have one here" Gennai replied typing in a code. A few minutes later a white light came on

"With the devices we had when we first came here?" Peter asked showing Gennai his brown one

"Yes Peter and they are called Digivices" Gennai replied

"Oh" Peter looked down on the ground

"Digi Port open!" Kim yelled. The rest of them held their digivices to the screen and within moments were transported back to the real world

(The Digidestined all landed on top of each other back in Ashley's bedroom)

"Get off me Ash!" Kim yelled straightening her hair

"We should put more cushions down next time" Tony joked

"We better go and tell our parents we are back" Katie replied

(The other children nodded and slowly opened the door. The other parents were sat on the sofa looking worried. Kari was the first to notice them and ran up and hugged Katie. The rest followed suit)

"Katie where have you been I was getting worried about you!" Kari exclaimed hugging her daughter

"Sorry mum" Katie hung her head

"We were in a fun place!" Stuart announced

"Oh were you now" Yolei said glaring at her son

"We were in the Digital world," Cameron announced looking straight at his father

(All the adults gasped)

"Are you sure Cam?" Joe asked his son

"Well were you a Digidestined then?" Cameron stared defitenly at his father

"I was" Joe admitted "I had a Gomamon for my partner"

"There you go then" Kim replied "Cam got a Gomamon and Joe is his father. It fits!" she announced

"What digimon did you get sweetie?" Sora asked Ben

"Agumon" Ben replied

"Like your father" Sora smiled "So I guess you got Biyomon then" she glanced at her daughter

"Yeah" Kim nodded "Like you" she laughed

(Stuart stifled a yawn)

"And on that note" Yolei replied picking up Stuart "Its time for us to go"

(All the Digidestined walked to the door and all filed into their cars)

"See you tomorrow at school Naomi!" Kim yelled to her friend from her car

"Yeah you too" the purple haired girl smiled

(The rest of the Digidestined and their children drove off leaving Ashley, TK and Catherine alone)

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Isabella had seen the full scene for herself)

"Fools" she said bitterly "So they think they can just come in here and walk around. Well they cant its permission only" she growled

"But miss" Palmon replied but was cut off

"Silence!" she glared at her Digimon "Ah I see we have a trespasser" she glanced at Louisa who had arrived in the Digital World and had just met Gabumon "I will set a trap for her and her half sister that they wont be happy with" she smirked

**Who is Isabella and what does she have in store for the Digidestined? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! **


	2. Attack at The High School!

Kim: We went to visit one of my mum and dads friends yesterday, TK, because he was hosting a reunion. Suddenly these devices came out and we got sucked into Peter's laptop. We then got sent to this weird place, which we learnt was the Digital World where our parents got sent to many years ago. We received our Digimon then a Digimon called Snimon attacked us but some of the Digimon managed to digivole and saved us. We then returned home to tell our parents the tale

Digimon: The Next generation 

**Chapter 2: Attack at the High School **

(Kim, Naomi, Ashley and Katie were sat at one of the tables in the dining hall at their primary school and discussing what had happened yesterday in the Digital World)

"Who do you think attacked us?" Kim asked

"I don't know" Katie mumbled "But whoever it is seems to have a grudge on the Digidestined and now they are spreading it on us!" she exclaimed

"Do any of you want to go to the Digital World after school?" Naomi glanced at Kim, Katie and Ashley "I can but I just have to pick Stuart up after school from the reception class and take him home"

"Why don't you ask Tony to do that?" Kim said through a mouthful of sandwich. She then swallowed it and said more clearly "Or take him to the Digital World he is a Digidestined and I am taking Ben, well I have too mum wont let him walk home on his own" she sighed

"Tony wont do that he is so immature!" Naomi raised her hands in the air "Beside he is walking home with Joseph and he doesn't want his little brother tagging along behind him. I will be as quick as I can though" she glanced at Kim who nodded

(Suddenly they spotted a girl called Isabella who was in the same year as Kim and Naomi laughing and giggling at her friends. She spotted Kim and Naomi and gave them a smirk)

"She is SO annoying!" Naomi growled placing her hands on the table "If I wasn't more polite I would go over there and hit her myself"

"But that would be going down to her level" Katie sighed "I cant stand violence" she murmured. Ashley then leaned over to Kim and gave her a nudge

"Isn't your mum best friends with her mum" he murmured giving a hard look at Isabella. Isabella just stared back at Ashley until he turned back around

"Yeah she is" Kim growled, "Doesn't mean to say that I have to be best friends with her either. I don't know why she is friends with her as well they are so unlike its unbelievable" she rolled her eyes

"Well let's not let her spoil our day lets go out into the yard" Katie smiled dropping her bag into the rubbish bin. Kim and Ashley picked up their football and basketball and along with Naomi and Katie walked out into the sunny yard

(It was the end of the school day and Kim and Naomi were walking round to the lower school where Ben and Stuart were. They had agreed to meet Ashley and Katie later on in the Digital World and to message them if they had any complications. Tony and Joseph ran round past Kim and Naomi and knocked them both to the ground)

"Tony Ichijouji!" Naomi scolded her middle brother and helping Kim up from the ground "What did you do that for!" she exclaimed

(Then she noticed the culprit. Kerry Williams, a friend of Joseph and Tony, dashed from the path to meet her younger sister Casey who was in the lower class with Ben and Stuart)

"I was racing Kerry" Tony hung his head "We were late to pick up Casey. But you 2 got in the way!"

(Kim then noticed Ben walking out of the nursery crying and holding his knees)

"Ben what's wrong?" Kim asked concerned picking her younger brother up then noticing his knees

"He tripped up some teps," Stuart piped up

(Naomi scooped up Stuart and sighed)

"Do you want me to wait for you outside your house or wait for you in the Digital World?" she asked her friend

"No wait for me in the Digital World but tell Katie and Ashley to wait a bit. I will be as quick as I can" Kim said smiling "Come on Ben" and the brown haired boy and red headed girl quickly walked away

(In the Digital World Isabella swung around on her chair. She has a giant interactive whiteboard on her wall in her base with millions of different cameras as well. She switched one on and it landed in the high school where it showed Peter, Cameron and Nicole in the ICT computer club that was after school)

"Perfect!" she cackled "I will send a Digimon out to the school. With the others in the Digital World they wont be able to get back in time. I will soon sort these 3 out then go for the rest of the pathetic Digidestined!" she cackled

(Meanwhile back at the Kamiya house Kim was bathing Ben's knees in the bathroom where Ben had tripped over the steps after school. Kim was just putting some cream on Ben's knees)

"That hurt!" Ben complained screwing up his face

"Well if you stood still and didn't move it wouldn't hurt!" Kim exclaimed putting a plaster on each of Ben's knees "Now lets go downstairs"

(Ben and Kim trooped out of the bathroom then walked downstairs. As they got down to the bottom of the stairs they spotted their mother talking to Matt and to a tall blonde girl who was wearing a brown, short skirt and a red short sleeved tee-shirt with flat black shoes)

"Oh hi Kim" Sora smiled at her daughter "You just came at the right time. Why don't you go round the town with Louisa why me and Matt talk" she smiled

"I cant!" Kim exclaimed "I'm going to the you know where. And anyway what about Dad, what does he think about this flirting!" she growled at her mother. Ben shot back afraid of what his older sister would do and Matt and Louisa both looked confused

"What flirtation" Sora looked confused "You know only me and Matt talk to one another because of Louisa"

"Yeah right" Kim muttered. Sora gave her daughter a glare

"Actually" Matt announced, "Louisa knows about the Digital World. She received her Digimon yesterday just like you did" he glanced at Kim and Ben

"What did you get" Sora smiled at her daughter

"A Gabumon" Louisa gave an innocent grin "But I kept him there till you and Dad knew that I was a Digidestined. That where I was going just before I came to here" she smiled but then gave Kim a glare

"That's great" Sora exclaimed, "Why don't you and Louisa and Ben go to the Digital World together"

"Mum!" Kim complained but Louisa butted in

"That would be great mum" she smiled at Sora. Louisa then produced her pale blue digivice out of her skirt pocket then walked out of the room. Kim sighed then followed her step sister into the kitchen where the computer was Ben trailing behind the two girls

(Katie and Ashley were waiting outside of the High School waiting for Cameron, Peter and Nicole to come out. They had decided to wait for the 3 older children then meet Naomi, Tony and Stuart in the Digital World. Katie sighed and slumped down on the step)

"I wish they would hurry up," Ashley complained checking his watch "It is nearly 4,00 now" he complained

"I'm sure the club finishes at 4" Katie smiled "Nicole said yesterday while we were round at your place that they do some really good clubs, I cant wait to go there when we finish at school when we finish primary school" she smiled

"Me either" Ashley grinned Patamon perched on his head. They had decided to go to the Digital World collect their Digimon, the go back

(Suddenly Nicole, Cameron and Peter dashed out of the building and spotted Ashley and Katie sitting on the steps)

"Hiya" Nicole grinned at Katie "Hiya Ash" she smiled at the blonde haired boy

"Well are we ready to go?" Peter smoothed out his hair then got out his digivice. Suddenly Cameron pricked up his ears

"Hey Pete!" he exclaimed to his friend "I am sure I heard a bang coming from the computer room!" he glanced at his friend

(Ashley then spotted smoke coming from the top end of the school)

"There is!" he shouted, "Listen you go and get your Digimon then come back here to the school. Me, Katie, Angemon and Gatomon might be able to fend it off?" he shrugged

(Peter, Cameron and Nicole dashed off to the nearest cyber café while Ashley Katie and their Digimon ran in the school to find the source of the explosion)

(Matt and Sora were sat at the kitchen table chatting about their past. Suddenly Tai walked in)

"Hiya Tai" Sora walked up to her husband then kissed him "Have a good day at work" she smiled

"It was ok" Tai muttered talking off his jacket. Suddenly he noticed Matt sitting at the kitchen table "What is he doing here!" he exclaimed

"Louisa popped round and she Ben and Kim have gone to the Digital World together," Sora explained

"I'm going for a shower" Tai muttered walking up the stairs pushing past Sora on the way

"I wonder what happened to that little girl I put up for adoption when Anne died" Tai thought to himself "She would be a year older than Louisa, Maybe I should get in contact with her but how I wouldn't know how to go about it" Tai then opened the bathroom and the sound of running water could be heard behind him

(Ben, Kim, Louisa and their Digimon were running through the streets of Odiaba looking for the high school Kim had received a message off Ashley saying that a Digimon was attacking the school. Kim and Louisa burst into the computer room along with their Digimon with Ben walking slowly behind with Agumon. They saw Angemon and Gatomon battling a sea type Digimon)

"Hand of fate!" Angemon exclaimed punching light from his fist. Shellmon growled and turned around

"Slamming attack!" Shellmon exclaimed slamming himself into Angemon. Angemon moaned and de digivoled to Patamon, with Ashley running to him

"Patamon!" Ashley exclaimed picking him up "Are you ok?" he asked

"We better digivole" Louisa muttered to Kim who sighed then whispered the same to Ben. The 3 of them picked up their Digivices and held them up on the air

"Digivole!" the 3 of them yelled

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

(All the 3 Digimon ran over to Shellmon who was looking at them confused)

"Nova Blast!" Greymon exclaimed spitting fire at Shellmon who began to moan in pain

"Metour Wing!" Birdramon exclaimed flapping fire at Shellmon. Shellmon fell on the ground and began to moan

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon exclaimed firing his attack at Shellmon. It was the final straw for the water Digimon who began to delete into pieces. The 3 champion Digimon then de digivoled back to their rookie forms then ran over to their partners. The door then opened and Peter, Cameron, Nicole, Tony, Joseph, Naomi and Stuart dashed in with their Digimon)

"Too late" Kim sighed pointing to the mess Shellmon had made

"Who is this?" Naomi asked glancing at Louisa

"This is Louisa" Kim sighed "My half sister, but she has a Digimon too so I guess she is part of the team"

"Welcome to the team" Katie smiled at Louisa who grinned back, Naomi gave her a glare before turning back to Naomi

"Say we better get out of here?" Peter glanced around at the destruction "Before one of the teachers come in and we get the blame" he groaned

"I guess" Louisa sighed picking up Gabumon "Anyway I said to my dad I would only be an hour"

(The Digidestined trooped out of the high school)

) Meanwhile in the Digital World Isabella had just watched the battle and she was no impressed)

"Fools" she said bitterly "I can't believe they beat Shellmon, although" she smirked "Someone from one of the Digidestined path will emerge and they won't be happy about it" she cackled

**Who is the blast from the past? . Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters**


	3. A new addition to the team!

Louisa: I called round to my mother's house with my father, Matt. My stepsister Kim was there and we went to the Digital World to collect our Digimon. Suddenly Kim got a message off her friend Ashley to say a Digimon was attacking the school! We managed to get there in time and defeat the monster. I guess I am part of the team now

Digimon: The next Generation 

**Chapter 3: A new addition to the team **

(Kim was sat on the sofa, Biyomon sat next to her sleeping, watching the Euro 2020 final between France and Spain. Ben was in his room having a nap. It had been 6 days since Louisa had joined the team and a week since they realised they were Digidestined. Tai poked his head around the door)

"What's the score?" he asked his daughter

"0-0" Kim answered, "Its pretty boring so far" she laughed. Tai put on a frown

"I wish England would have beaten Spain in the semi finals" he sighed "That would have been a good match England vs. France in the final" he laughed

"What's the big deal over England" Kim gave a suspicious look over to her father "I thought we supported Japan" she laughed

"We do" Tai replied giving one eye on the screen and another eye on his daughter "But my wife was English before I married your mother. She died of cancer, I was devastated. But your mother changed things for me" he smiled giving Kim's hair a ruffle

"Dad!" Kim exclaimed crossly pulling her hair back into its ponytail "Oh yeah Spain have scored" she sniggered

(Tai gave one look at the screen then cursed slamming the door behind him. Kim laughed then sat back on the sofa watching the match. Biyomon stirred a little then opened her eyes)

"Who's winning" she murmured "And who slammed that door"

"To answer your first question Spain just scored so they are winning, and the 2nd answer my dad slammed the door because he doesn't want Spain to win" Kim grinned

"Why is that?" Biyomon asked

"Because he "says" Kim did the says with quotation marks with her hands "That he had a wife before he met my mum but she died of cancer. She lived in England"

"Maybe she did" Biyomon murmured "Its better than having a" she yawned "Child" she said sleepily letting her wing droop over her side

(Kim looked at her Digimon curiously then kicked the sofa because France had just equalised)

"_Why would Biyo say about a child" _Kim thought to herself _"Maybe I am just reading too much into things" _she sighed as she watched the half time panel talk about the match

(In the Digital World a tall brown haired girl had just got up off the floor and looked around. She was wearing a dark blue adidas jacket, a white teeshirt, blue jeans and red trainers. She had a cream coloured digivice in her hand)

"_Where am I" _the girl thought, _"No one mentioned this was part of the art club" _she sighed

(Suddenly a red dinosaur type creature jumped on top of the girl. She began to scream)

"Don't be afraid" the dinosaur spoke "My name is Guilmon and I am your partner Dawn-mon" he smiled

"You know my name" the girl spoke in a whisper "How!" she exclaimed

"I have been waiting for a long time for you Dawn-mon" Guilmon grinned, "You are one of the Digidestined, a big team around the world who have been sent for to defeat the new evil. Your adopted fathers Gulimon was my father too"

"I have never seen one of these around the house before" Dawn spoke in a whisper

(Meanwhile in the control centre Isabella was watching the meeting between Dawn and Gulimon)

"How touching" she sneered "Maybe I should send a Digimon to break the meeting up" she cackled

(Isabella pressed a button on her keyboard and lots of screens came up. Isabella pressed one and a Monachromon came on the screen)

"Attack Monachromon!" she smirked

(Peter was sat in his bedroom working on his ICT homework that the teachers had set for the weekend, He also had the Internet on and had his inbox opened in case any of his friends sent a message. Tentomon was asleep on his bed. Suddenly a message appeared on the screen

"Great mail!" Peter exclaimed clicking on the screen. It was from Gennai and it said "Urgent"

Peter 

**A new Digidestined is lurking around the Digital World and soon enough the new evil is going to spot her. Will you contact some of the Digidestined and head over there? **

**Gennai **

"A new Digidestined" Peter exclaimed, "Tentomon we have to get over there quick" he shouted to his friend slipping his coat on

"Shouldn't we contact the others first" Tentomon buzzed jumping onto Peters shoulder

"Good idea" Peter nodded typing a message then copying it to Cameron, Nicole, Kim/Ben, the Ichijoujis, Louisa, Ashley, Katie and Joseph. He then clicked send and all of them were sent

"Digiport open!" Peter exclaimed and him and Tentomon were sucked into the portal

(A couple of hours later in the Digital World Cameron, Nicole, Naomi, Joseph, Tony, Stuart and Peter all met outside Gennais house with their Digimon)

"Where is Kim and Ben!" Naomi exclaimed pulling on her purple hair, which is what she did when she was frustrated

"And Louisa" Tony also added the blonde haired girl onto her list. Naomi gave her middle brother a glare and Tony glared back

"I sent them each a message" Peter mused "Unless Kim is watching the football but I am sure it should have finished by now"

"Katie and Ashley have gone out for the day with their parents if that is any help Pete" Nicole spoke up her long black hair falling over her back

"Thanks Nic" Peter spoke up giving the black haired girl a smile which she blushed

(Gennai opened the door and the Digidestined who were there walked inside and sat down on the sofas ands chairs that were available)

"What is it Gennai?" Peter asked sitting down next to Cameron and Nicole

"It's the new Digidestined" Gennai replied "Her name is Dawn and she is the daughter of Tai" he scanned the group "Is Kim not here?" he asked

"Does it look like it" Naomi muttered underneath her breath

"No" Peter replied, "She isn't Gennai"

"Ok" Gennai mused "Its just I wanted to tell her personally as she will be her half sister"

(A gasp went through the group)

"Her half sister!" Naomi exclaimed

"Yes" Gennai nodded "She is the daughter of Tai and his deceased wife Anne who sadly died of cancer when Dawn was only 3. Tai sent her to be adopted and flew back to Japan to be with his family"

(Suddenly a scream ripped through the house and the Digidestined jumped up off the sofa)

"Its Dawn it must be!" Cameron exclaimed

"Be careful Digidestined" Gennai warned them as they raced out of the house and up the steps towards the lake. By the side of the lake they spotted a tall brown haired girl with a dinosaur Digimon trying to fend off Monachromon)

"Is your name Dawn!" Nicole shouted over to the girl. Dawn nodded and was about to turn around when suddenly Monachromon head butted Dawn and Gulimon into the water. Dawn splashed around and sank deeper into the water

"She can't swim!" Naomi exclaimed glaring at Monochromon

"We need to digivole!" Peter exclaimed glancing at Cameron who nodded

"Digivole!" they exclaimed clutching their digivices

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

(Ikkakumon dived into the water and took Dawn back to the shore who then began to cough and splutter)

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon exclaimed sending his attack towards Monachromon. But it didn't hurt him one bit

"Are you ok?" Naomi asked the girl as she sat up wiping her wet brown hair out of her eyes

"I'm fine" she smiled "Thanks to that Digimon over there" pointing at Ikkakumon who had just joined the battle with Kabuterimon

"We need more help!" Peter exclaimed trying to fend off the attack from Monachromon "We need Kim and Ben!"

(Kim wandered into her bedroom, which she and Ben shared. The match had finished and Spain had won in extra time 3-2 which her father wasn't happy about. Ben was playing on his Playstation)

"I need to check my email" Kim exclaimed looking at Ben

"Ok" Ben replied not taking his eyes off his Playstation. Kim sighed and opened her Inbox. She clicked on the message from Peter and read it

"A new Digidestined!" she exclaimed "Ben we have to go right now!" she switched the Playstation off and Ben glared at his older sister

(Agumon and Biyomon followed the 2 children as they held their 2 digivices up and got sucked into the computer)

(Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon were still battling Monochromon with the other Digidestined and their Digimon along the sidelines)

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon sent out his electricity at Monochromon who he simply dodged it

"Volcanic Strike!" Monchromon exclaimed sending his attack at Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon fell to the ground and de digivoled back to Tentomon

"Tentomon!" Peter exclaimed running forward to his fallen friend. Suddenly Kim and Ben ran up to the group noticing first that Joseph, Veemon, Tony and Wormon wasn't there then noticing Dawn who was sat up watching the battle

"Hey guys!" she waved "I guess you need my help" she mused "Oh Naomi did you notice that your middle brother and his friend aren't here. And who is she?" she asked pointing at Dawn

"Lets finish this creep off first then we will explain!" Nicole exclaimed

"Ok" Kim nodded "Digivole!" she yelled lifting her purple digivice into the air. Ben copied his older sister but lifted his red one in the air. Biyomon and Agumon then began to glow

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

"Whoa.." Dawn began to say blinded by the light "They changed!"

"Metour Wing!" Birdramon exclaimed sending out a bolt of fire at Monochromon, which hit him full on

"You're going down Monochromon!" Greymon and Ikkakumon said together in unison

(Meanwhile Joseph, Tony, Veemon and Wormon were walking up a steep hill. They had been walking up it for 10 minutes because Joseph's digivice had been reacting to something. At the top of the hill they spotted a cave and as they got into it Josephs digivice began to react even more. As they got to the end they spotted a red egg with a spike sticking out of it)

"Cool an egg!" Joseph grinned walking over to it

"Joe it might be a trap" Tony warned his friend "Why don't I try first" he replied walking over to the egg then tugging on it. Tony struggled to pull it and ended up landing on the floor

Joseph laughed at his friend "Why don't I try" he grinned walking over to the egg and tugging on it. A bright light engulfed Veemon as Joseph pulled it out and the egg landed in Josephs D Terminal

"Joseph says Digi Armour Energise!" Veemon exclaimed as the light surrounded him "I will be able to Armour Digivole and the group will be able to defeat Monochromon

"Ok" Joseph shrugged pouting his lip a little "Digi Armour Energise!" he exclaimed

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE

(Joseph looked at the fiery creature who had just digivoled from Veemon)

"Wow!" Joseph squeaked

"Indeed" Flamedramon smiled "Now we better get back to the battle quick!"

(Birdramon, Greymon and Ikkakumon were trying to finish off Monochromon. But Monochromon was having none of it)

"Nova Blast!" Greymon exclaims firing a blast of fire at Monochromon

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon exclaims firing a torpedo at Monochromon. Monochromon growls at him

"Volcanic strike!" he exclaims firing his attack at Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon freezes then de digivoles to Gomamon

"Gomamon!" Cameron exclaims running over to his friend

(Suddenly Naomi, holding Hawkmon, looks over to the side and sees Joseph and Tony running back with a tall fiery creature)

"I see Joe and Tony!" she calls to the others

"Great!" Peter smiles still holding Tentomon

(Suddenly Monochromon sniffs the air and walks over to Dawn who is still on the floor trying to rest from using up her energy trying to swim back. Gulimon stares at Monochromon)

"You better not hurt Dawnmon!" he cries. Suddenly Dawns cream digivice begins to glow as so does Guilmon

GUILMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

(Everyone stairs at this new Digimon that has appeared. Tony and Joseph then come back to the lake with Flamedramon)

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon exclaims at Monochromon who gets hit with the attack and begins to moan in pain

"Meet Flamedramon guys!" Joseph grins at his new Digimon partner

"How did he?" Naomi trails off as she sees Josephs D Terminal

"I just pulled an egg out from a rock and this popped up" Joseph smiles

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon exclaims firing a bolt of flame at Monochromon who begins to moan in pain

"Nova blast!" Greymon sends out another attack of flame

"Metour Wing!" Birdramon exclaims flapping her wings and sending out another bolt of flame. Monochromon then began to get deleted into pieces and the rest of the Digimon de digivoled back to rookies and raced over to their partners)

"You were great Veemon!" Joseph grins at his partner

"Thanks" Veemon smiles doing a little bow

(Dawn then walked over to Kim who was busy congratulating Biyomon for the battle)

"Hi" she smiles holding out her hand "I don't believe we have met. I'm Dawn" she smiles

"I'm Kim" Kim extends out her hand as well "How were you pick to be a Digidestined?"

"I dunno" Dawn replies, "My adopted Dad had a Guilmon. I am not sure about my real dad he left when I was 3 when my mum died of cancer. I'm 15 now and I haven't heard from him since"

"That's terrible!" Kim exclaims

"It doesn't really bother me?" Dawn shrugs "Anyway I better get home, the time differences are different then your in Japan, Bye!" she waves as she and Gulimon walk off to the nearest Digi port

"She's nice" Naomi mutters to Kim as the rest of the Digidestined walk back to the Digi Port they had come from

"Yeah" Kim replies darkly "Too nice. Anyone who is older than Louisa and nicer to boot has to be a mole"

"Hey!" Ben exclaims angrily "I like Lou!" he sulks

(The other Digidestined laugh as they walk back to the Digi port)

(Later on that night Isabella was watching Tai, Sora, Kim and Ben discussing what had happened that day)

"I met a new Digidestined today Dad" Kim said brightly eating her pie "She was called Dawn and from England"

(Tai started coughing on his pie)

"Are you ok?" Sora looked at her husband. Tai nodded

"Just choking that's all" he coughed "Can I get a glass of water?"

(Sora nodded and Tai left the kitchen to go upstairs to the bathroom)

"She must be my daughter," he thought, "Anne said there was a 50/50 chance that she would become a Digidestined. And now she has. I guess it is only a matter of time before Kim and Dawn find out the truth" he sighs

(In the Digital World Isabella switched off the TV set and cackled with laugher)

"So Tais past has come to haunt him!" she smirked "I think tomorrow I will send out a Digidestined to attack Dawn. Then Kim will come to rescue her half sister and she will be angry with her father for deserting her. Then Tai will lose his power!" she laughs

**How will Kim find out that she and Dawn are half sisters? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!" **


	4. The birth of Garudamon

Dawn: I landed in the Digital World and met my Digimon Guilmon. Suddenly this Digimon attacked us but the Digidestined came and helped us. Gulimon also digivoled as well. What's going to happen next!

Digimon: The next generation 

**Chapter 4: The birth of Garudamon**

(Kim and Ben had just come in from school and were sat at the kitchen table eating a snack. It was the day after they had met Dawn and Ben was watching cartoons as well)

"I wonder what Dawn is doing" Kim said out loud as she swallowed some crisps that she was eating

"Probably asleep" Ben mumbled chewing on his sandwich

"True" Kim nodded slowly "It is a difference time difference then it is in London then it is in Odiaba"

(Kim ate the last of her crisps and threw the packet into the bin. Suddenly the phone rang)

"Ill get that!" Kim yelled to her mother who was sat opposite the children working on another fashion design. Kim picked the phone up and answered it

"Hello" she replied putting the phone on her arm

"Kim!" Katie said excitedly "Its Katie. Do you want to go to the Digital World with me, Ashley, Naomi and Stuart? Tony is at football practice so he wont be able to come"

"Ill just be a minute" Kim answered as she placed the phone back into the holster, then ran over to her mother

"Mum" Kim pleaded "Can I go to the Digital world afterwards"

"Have you finished your homework" Sora looked over her sketchpad to her daughter

"Er" Kim paused "No yet"

"Well afterwards you have done your homework you can" Sora smiled placing her pencil down on the coffee table

"Rats" Kim mumbled running back to the phone

"I can but I have to do my homework first" Kim explained to Katie

"Yeah Naomi said the same thing" Katie replied "Oh well I guess I will meet up with you later. I want to see if Gatomon can digivole to ultimate seems I got my crest yesterday" she smiled

"You got your crest!" Kim exclaimed "How!"

"I was out with mum and dad yesterday, we split up and this Digimon attacked me and mum in the town centre" Katie explained "Mums Digimon cant digivole anymore so it was up to Gatomon and me. The Digimon was about to attack us when I retrieved my crest and Gatomon digivoled"

(Kim could see Sora looking hard at her)

"Er Katie I have to go" she explained to her cousin "Mum is giving me evil looks. Ill see you later on"

"Ok" Katie replied "Bye!"

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Isabella was looking at her newest Digimon that she had captured)

"When the brats of hope, light and their friends come to the Digital World I want you to go out and attack them!" she ordered the Digimon who replied with a nod. Isabella glanced over to the screen and saw Ashley, Katie and their Digimon picking themselves off the ground

"So the other 3 haven't come yet" she snarled "Oh well 2 is easier than 5" she smirked "Go and attack them Etamon!" she exclaimed

(Palmon crept out of her hiding place as she saw the tall monkey Digimon walk out of his cage and out of the door where Isabellas base was)

"Bella please can I digivole" Palmon spoke in a low and quiet voice

"You digivole!" Isabella laughed, "I don't think so you are too weak to be able to Digivole. I have bigger and better fish to fry" she smirked

"But I am your friend" Palmon whispered to herself so that Isabella wouldn't hear. She didn't want to get whipped again

(Ashley and Katie were walking along the beach with their Digimon. Katie had her crest around her neck)

"Are you excited about moving up to high school?" Ashley glanced at his friend. Katie paused for a minute before answering

" A little" she murmured Gatomon perched in her arms "But wont it be more scary than school?"

"Maybe" Ashley mumbled "But at least we know Cameron, Peter, Nicole and Louisa we wont be totally lost" he smiled

"But they aren't in our year!" Katie exclaimed "Cam, Pete and Nic will be in the 4th year and Lou in the last year. We still won't know anyone in our year!" she exclaimed

(Suddenly from the palm trees behind them came a monkey swinging down the trees. He jumped down in front of Ashley and Katie causing the two children to jump back slightly)

"Oh, oh, oh" he sang "Look like we have 2 Digidestined who shouldn't be trespassing in this place" he snickered

"Who are you you monkey freak!" Katie said out loud putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the monkey

"My name little girl is Etamon!" Etamon exclaimed "And I am here to teach you and your little friend a lesson!" Etamon got ready to fire his attack at Ashley and Katie when suddenly Ashley's digivice began to glow and so did Katie's crest

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

(The 2 angels flew up in the air above Etamon while Katie stared at her newly digivoled Digimon)

"She's beautiful," the young girl whispered. Suddenly an attack from Etamon flew towards her but Ashley jumped in the way

"Celestral Arrow!" Angewomon exclaimed getting her arrow out and firing it at Etamon. Etamon managed to dodge it and glared at the 2 children

"I don't like puny angels firing arrows at me!" he exclaimed "And now I am going to teach you 2 brats a lesson!" he exclaimed "Dark Network Concert Crush!" he fired his attack at Ashley and Katie when suddenly

"Pyro Sphere!" an attack came swooping down towards Etamon who disengaged his attack. Etamon glared at Dawn and Growlmon who appeared from out of nowhere

"Who are you?" Katie asked surprised, as she and Ashley had never met Dawn or Growlmon before

"Dawn" Dawn panted as Growlmon joined Angemon and Angewomon in battling Etamon "I came yesterday to the Digital World but I never saw you 2 before" she glanced at Ashley and Katie

"Yeah we wasn't here yesterday" Ashley admitted, "We had other things to do. I am Ashley Takeshi and she is Katie Kamiya"

"Nice to meet you" Dawn smiled. Suddenly they were caught off guard when Patamon came flying through the air and landed on the floor

"Patamon!" Ashley exclaimed running towards his friend "Are you ok?" he asked the rookie Digimon

"I have.. been better" Patamon said weakly. Suddenly Katie noticed Kim and Ben running towards them with Biyomon and Agumon behind them

"Hi Katie!" Kim panted. She then noticed Dawn "Hi Dawn" she smiled "Looks like we have trouble" she murmured

"We have" Katie nodded "I think it is time that Greymon and Birdramon joined the battle"

"Ok" Kim nodded holding her purple Digivice out, Ben copying her and doing the same "Digivole!" the brother and sister exclaimed

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

(Birdramon flew off to join Angewomon while Greymon stood with Growlmon in case they needed back up)

"Metour wing!" Birdramon exclaimed flapping her wings and a gust of flame came out from them, it hit Etamon straight on

"Yeah!" Kim cheered punching her fist. Suddenly she noticed that Naomi wasn't with them

"Shouldn't Naomi be with us" she glanced at Katie who was watching Angewomon strike Etamon with her arrow

"Yeah" Katie admitted, "Maybe she is running a bit late"

"I hope she is ok" Ben murmured looking up at Greymon who gave the brown haired boy a frown

"She will be Ben," he growled

(Naomi at this point in time was running up a mountainside ledge with her cherry digivice out in front of her, which was bleeping. Stuart with Wormon behind him ran after his older sister panting. At the top of the mountain was a egg with the crest of love on it)

"A egg!" Naomi gasped, "It looks similar to the one that Joseph pulled yesterday. Should I give it a try Stu?" she looked at her youngest brother who shrugged

(Naomi walked over to the egg and pulled at it. It soon lifted and Hawkmon began to glow)

"Naomi!" he said, "Say the words Digi Armour Energise. It will make me armour digivole"

"Ok" Naomi replied. She lifted the egg up and said "Digi-Armour Energise)

HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO HASLEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE  
(The light soon faded and Naomi gasped at her new Armour digimon)

"Cool!" Stuart spoke up jumping up and down

"Yes" Haslemon nodded "But we haven't got much time to waste Naomi the others are in trouble!"

"ok.." Naomi replied as she got on Haslemons back, Stuart on her lap with Wormon. Haslemon then flew back to the battle

(Angewomon and Birdramon was still battling Etamon. They were the only Digimon remaining because Etamon had beaten, Greymon and Growlmon who had de digivoled to their rookies forms)

"Give it up!" Etamon smirked "You know you cannot beat me!"

"Oh yeah!" Angewomon panted "Celestral arrow!" she threw her arrow towards Etamon but all of a sudden someone caught it

"How pathetic!" Isabella sneered, "Think that a little angel can beat Etamon. Your pathetic" she spat out at Kim, Ben, Dawn and Katie

"Isabella!" Katie exclaimed standing up "So you're the new evil that's been scaring the Digital World and all of the poor innocent digimon" her lip began to tremble but Ashley soon brought her into a comforting hug

"What's it to you!" Isabella cackled, "Your Digimon are useless and pathetic. Finish them off Etamon!" she ordered the ultimate Digimon.

(Etamon nodded and threw his attack towards Birdramon who got the full brunt of the attack. She began to fall down to the ground)

"Birdramon no!" Kim started to yell. She ran towards the champion Digimon and caught her in her arms. Tears started to spill down the red heads cheeks; suddenly Ben noticed a piece of card sticking out of the sand. He picked it up and ran to Kim

"Kim!" he yelled to his sister. Kim turned around still crying

"What is it" she sniffed

"This was in the ground" Ben grinned. Kim picked it up and all of a sudden Birdramon started glowing

"Whats going on" Isabella snapped feeling frustrated that Etamon had not done his job properly

"It's the crest of love Kim" Birdramon smiled "I will be able to digivole to Ultimate now"

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLE TO GARUDAMON

(As the light faded Kim could see her newly formed Digimon standing there)

"Biyomon digivoled to Ultimate!" Naomi gasped as she flew back to the ground with Haslemon

"Yeah" Kim nodded "Seems you have a new Digimon too" she replied spotting Haslemon who had flew off to join the 2 Ultamites

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon exclaimed firing his attack towards Etamon

"Tempist Wings!" Haslemon announced firing 2 rockets at Etamon, which hit him full on

"Celestral Arrow!" Angewomon announced also firing her arrow towards the ultimate Digimon. He began to moan and groan in pain as he was deleted. The Digidestined cheered as they de digivoled back to Biyomon, Hawkmon and Gatomon. Kim, Naomi and Katie ran over to their partners and hugged them. Isabella scowled on the top of the cliff and faced the group

"You may be so happy now but you wont be Kim and Dawn when you find out you have the same father!" she yelled to Kim who was tending to Biyomon. Dawn turned around and stared at the brown haired girl

"You what!" she yelled at Isabella giving her a glare

"Oh that's right Dawn!" Isabella spat out "The father who didn't care for you, the one who gave you up for adoption when you were 3 years old is the same father who has 2 children now and cares for them and his wife more than you and your mother!" Isabella spat the words out at Dawn who couldn't believe what she was saying. Isabella then disappeared and Dawn turned to face Kim

"She's lying" Kim announced matter of factly "I know my father and he would never do a thing like that. Plus Isabella has always been a jerk at primary school so its easy for her" she laughed

"You know that girl" Dawn whispered. Naomi and Kim nodded

"She's in the same class as us at school" Naomi answered "She is an annoying sly" she was broke off by Kim

"That's enough Naomi" she glanced at Ben and Stuart. Naomi nodded and mouthed a "sorry"

"We should be getting home" Katie replied picking up Gatomon "It's getting pretty late"

"Wait!" Dawn shouted "Can I come back with you 2" she glanced at Kim and Ben "I like to see if what Isabella said was true" she confessed

"Sure" Kim smiled "I don't think it is though" she laughed

(The Digidestined walked back to the nearest Digi- port)

(Dawn, Kim, Ben, Gulimon, Biyomon and Agumon all landed on the carpet in Kim and Bens bedroom)

"That hurt!" Ben moaned holding his head.

"Kim!" Sora yelled "Is Ben with you its past his bedtime"

"Yeah!" Kim yelled, "We just need to ask you something" she yelled back

(Kim, Ben and Dawn walked down to the living room where Sora and Tai were watching a programme. Dawn slinked back into the hallway while Kim and Ben entered the living room

"What is it?" Tai asked his daughter and son. Kim took a huge breath

"You know when you said you had a wife before mum but she died of cancer"

Kim asked Tai

"Yeah" Tai nodded "I did. Why what's up with the questions?" he laughed

"Did you have a daughter" Kim blurted out "And 3 years later when her mother died you didn't care about her, gave her up for adoption so you could come back to Japan" she yelled

(Tai glanced at Sora worriedly)

"I want to know the truth!" Kim yelled

"Sweetie it wasn't like that" Tai began "I was emotionally stressed from her mother dying. I wasn't in any fit state to look after a child

"You were ok enough to travel back to Japan to see mum!" Kim yelled at Tai "I hope you both enjoy the company off each other, you deserve one another. Come on Ben!" she grabbed Bens arm then pushed past Dawn in the hallway and ran upstairs. Dawn then walked into the living room

"I guess now isn't a good time to introduce myself" she glanced at Tai

(Tais face dropped to the ground while Sora looked confused)

"Are you ok Tai?" Sora asked her husband

"Its her Sora" Tai smiled "Its Dawn!" and with that he jumped up and ran to his daughter

"I can't believe it" he sniffed "I've found my daughter!"

(Isabella smirked as she spotted Kim Ben, Biyomon and Agumon land in the Digital World. Kim looked as if she had been crying)

"Perfect!" she cackled, "My plan is working. Soon the Kamiya children will fall against their parents, then that will make it easier for me to capture them!" she smirked

**How will Isabella capture Kim and Ben? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters**


	5. The Digieggs of Light, HopeKnowledge

Ashley: Me and Kate went to the Digital World and got confronted by a Digimon called Etamon. Kim, Naomi, Ben and Stuart turned up too along with this girl we had never met before. Naomi got her Digi Egg of Love, and Kim her crest of love, and we all managed to defeat Etamon. Isabella then turned up and said to Dawn that she was Kim's half sister! Kim didn't believe her and then we all went home

Digimon: The next generation 

**Chapter 5: The Digi Eggs of Light, Hope and Knowledge **

(Kim stormed through the bushes of the Digital World, tears streaming down her face, Ben, Agumon and Biyomon ran up to catch up with the red headed girl)

"Kim!" Ben exclaimed running after his sister and tugging onto her arm "Are you angry with daddy?" he asked his older sister. Biyomon and Agumon caught up the 2 siblings

"Yes" Kim nodded staring hard at her younger brother "He loves Dawn more than he loves us. It's the same with Louisa mum loves her more than me. We aren't wanted anymore Ben!" she exclaimed

"This isn't true!" Biyomon said in a calm tone "Isabella only said those things to scare you, then when you found out it was true you freaked out and ran away. Your father cares for all 3 of you as much as each other"

"Then why didn't he says that" Kim muttered slumping down on a rock "And why didn't he tell the truth in the first place instead of lying about not having another daughter!" she exclaimed to the Digital World sky

(Ben shrugged then sat down next to Kim and Biyomon on the rock. Agumon joined the trio and just stared into space. Suddenly a loud growling noise filled the air, which made Ben scared

"W-what was that" Ben whimpered, "It sounds like a nasty monster"

"It sounds like.."Agumon said quietly but he didn't get the chance to answer when suddenly a Tyrannomon burst out from the trees scaring the two children

"My mistress wants revenge!" he exclaimed "And first of all I will start with you two!" he growled staring hard at Kim and Ben. Biyomon and Agumon stared hard at Tyrannonmon and stood in front of them. Suddenly Kim felt in her jeans pocket and noticed that her purple digivice wasn't there

"I must have left it when I ran out of the room at home" she though. She turned to her younger brother

"Ben its all up to you now" she said gently to her younger brother. Ben gave a gulp then raised his red digivice into the air. Agumon then began to glow

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

(Kim then quickly got out her D terminal while Greymon ran towards Tyrannonmon)

"What are you doing?" Biyomon asked her partner

"Emailing any of the others to come quick!" Kim exclaimed "I don't think Greymon can defeat him alone!"

(Louisa was sat in her bedroom curled up on the bed with Gabumon watching an romantic movie. Suddenly Matt poked his head through the door and Louisa quickly switched the TV off)

"Don't mind me" Matt laughed at his daughter "I just needed to ask you if you wanted to go over to your mums for a few days, I have to go on another space mission"

"Another one!" Louisa complained "Why" she whined and Matt laughed

"Im sorry sweetie" he ruffled his daughters hair "But they say it is only a short one this time only a few days or so. I will be back soon I promise"

Louisa sighed "Ok Dad" she replied as she got up off the bed and Gabumon followed her and Matt down the stairs. They then got into the car and drove down the streets of Odidba

"Dad?" Louisa glanced at her father while their 2 Gabumon were asleep in the back "Do you ever wish that you and mum were back together as a couple?"

"No" Matt answered "We were too different and I was always out on space missions while she was at home looking after you. Then she met Tai when he came back from London and I guess that's history" he shrugged

(Louisa caught a pained look on her fathers face as the drove into the Kamiya driveway and Louisa got out of the car along with Gabumon)

"Just explain everything to your mother ok?" Matt explained as Louisa nodded. Matt then drove off and Louisa knocked on the door. After a few more knocks nobody answered so Louisa tried the door and it opened slowly

"That's strange?" she thought. She then shrugged and walked into the hallway and opened the front door. Tai and Dawn were still embracing while Sora walked down the stairs

"Oh hi Louisa" she smiled at her daughter "Just come into the living room"

(Louisa walked into the living room where she stared at Tai and Dawn)

"Have I missed something?" she said out loud as she noticed Dawn with Guilmon

"Louisa this is Dawn West my other daughter" Tai smiled "She is a Digidestined too. Dawn this is Louisa Soras daughter from her other marriage with another Digiestined Matt

"Tai" Sora began to say, "Kim and Ben aren't in the house. And I tried their room and the Digital Portal is on. And I found this" she showed Kim's purple digivice on the ground. "She must have dropped it when in her anger

"We have to get going!" Tai yelled running out of the door "Are you 2 coming?" he glanced at Dawn and Louisa

"I don't think I should" Dawn sighed, "You 2 need to explain the situation to each other"

"And I don't think I am not wanted" Louisa muttered to herself

(Tai sighed then ran up to the portal, which was still switched on. He held his digivice up to the screen and got himself sucked into the portal)

(Ashley and Katie were running through the beach part of the Digital World. Suddenly they bumped into Nicole who was also holding her black digivice in her hand)

"Nic!" Ashley yelled running to the black haired girl. Nicole turned to Ashley

"Hiya Ash" she smiled at the blonde haired boy "My digivice is acting pretty strangely me and Armadilomon decided to see what happened" she sighed

"Mine too" Ashley and Katie said in unison. Nicole laughed. Suddenly the beeping got even faster and they realised that they saw 3 eggs hanging on a cliff together. 1 was yellow, 1 was pink and the other was purple

"Want to give it a try Ash?" Katie glanced at her friend. Ashley nodded and pulled the yellow egg. Patamon then began to glow. Katie and Nicole also pulled their eggs and Gatomon and Armadilomon began to glow

"Ash, Katie, Nicole" Patamon, Gatomon and Armadilomon said together "Say Digi armour energise it will make up armour digivole"

(Ashley, Katie and Nicole nodded and held up their eggs)

"Digi Armour Energise!" they yelled

PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PEGASUSMON: FLYING HOPE

GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO NEFERTIMON: THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

ARMADILMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO DIGMON: THE DRILL OF POWER

(Ashley, Katie and Nicole all glanced at their new Armour Digimon)

"You digivoled!" Ashley squeaked

"I always wanted to fly" Katie murmured patting Nefertimon. Nicole didn't say a thing just pulled out her D Terminal

"We have to be quick!" she exclaimed "Kim has just messaged me she and Ben are in trouble being attacked by an Tyrannonmon!" she exclaimed

"What are going to do?" Ashley asked his friend "You can't fly?" he exclaimed getting on Pegasusmons back

"Don't worry about me" Nicole exclaimed "I will get there as quick as I can"

(Katie and Ashley nodded as they got on their Digimons back and flew off into the distance. Nicole glanced at Digimon)

"Digmon would it be possible to dig an tunnel to the place where Kim and Ben are?" she asked her Digimon. Digimon nodded and slowly began to dig a hole, which would form into a tunnel. Nicole then jumped down into the tunnel and began to follow the signal of Ashley and Katie on Pegasusmon and Nefertimon

(Back at the battlefield Greymon was getting even more tired and was almost exhausted. Suddenly Tyrannonmon fired his attack and Greymon de digivoled back to Agumon)

"Agumon!" Ben cried racing towards his fallen Digimon. Suddenly Tyrannonmon smiled evilly and turned towards the two children

"That's it then!" he snarled, "You accept defeat!"

"Never!" Kim exclaimed, "Someone will be here in a minute to defeat you!" she spat at the champion Digimon

"Such harsh words from such a puny human!" Tyrannonmon snarled, "Pity there isn't anyone here at the moment to watch you fall to your death!"

(Kim watched afraid as Tyrannonmon stomped towards the two children, Ben clutched to her arm. Suddenly)

"Nova Blast!" a blast of fire caught Tyrannonmon and he fell to the ground. Kim and Ben turned to the side and saw their father and Greymon running up to them

"Dad!" Ben cried joyfully running up to his father and giving him a hug but Kim just stopped their giving him a glare

"Your new daughter not come with you" she glared at her father

"No!" Tai exclaimed, "She hasn't because I knew you would react like this. I don't care for any of you more than each other. I love you both the same. Would I do that if I didn't bring you this?" he pocketed Kim's digivice and gave it back to her. Kim gave a small smile

"Thanks Dad" she smiled "Now its time to defeat this jerk once and for all!" she exclaimed holding her purple digivice in the air

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLE TO GARUDAMON

(Nefertimon also flew down to join the battle along with Pegasusmon and Digmon who had joined up with Ashley and Katie, Nicole riding on his back)

"You digivoled too" Kim squeaked. Katie nodded

"We need to defeat this jerk!" Pegasusmon announced "Stat shower!" he sent hundreds of stars to Tyrannonmon, which hit him full on

"Yeah!" Ashley cheered

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon exclaimed sending a stone towards Tyrannonmon. That also hit him full on

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon exclaimed firing her attack towards Tyrannonmon. Greymon also merged a Nova Blast into the mixture and the 2 fire attacks combined with one another to blast itself into Tyrannonmon. The champion Digimon cried in pain as he was deleated as the armour Digimon de digivoled to their rookie forms and Greymon and Garudamon de digivoled back to Agumon and Biyomon. The Digidestined ran over to their partners and hugged them)

"Am I forgiven then?" Tai whispered. Kim looked over at her father and smiled

"Yeah" she smiled "I was just a little bit shocked that I had another half sister. And I knew you never wanted to adopt her it was just the pressure of your wife dying. I knew I couldn't take care of a child if my husband died" she smiled

"Yeah like that's ever going to happen!" Ashley laughed. Kim glared at the blonde haired boy then hugged her father

"Oh yeah Louisa is stopping for a few days" Tai whispered as he extended the hug

"What!" Kim exclaimed rather angrily "Well she isn't sharing mine or Bens room no way!" she exclaimed

(The rest of the Digidestined laughed as they made their way to the Digi Port. On their way there they spotted Louisa)

"Hi guys" Louisa smiled "I found this crest in the dirt, Could it be mine?" she asked Tai

(Tai glanced at it. It was the crest of Friendship, which her father had)

"Its possible" Tai replied, "Your father had it. And Kim has your mothers so it must be"

"Ok" Louisa nodded. Suddenly Garurumon began to glow

GARURUMON DIGIVOLE TO WEREGARURUMON

(WereGarurumon then de digivoled back to Gabumon)

"Aww" Louisa said annoyed

"It might only be in battle?" Katie said helpfully to the older girl. Kim and Naomi each gave Katie a glare

"We better be getting back home" Tai replied, "Its getting pretty late"

(The rest of the Digidestined nodded and turned towards the Digiport getting their Digivices out ready. Suddenly Isabella swung down from the trees stopping the Digidestined from opening the Digiport)

"Hey!" Kim exclaimed at the brown haired girl "That isn't fair!"

"Well I don't play by the rules" Isabella swung her long brown hair from her face "As you well know!" she smirked

"What do you want with us!" Katie exclaimed finally finding her voice clutching Gatomon who was still pretty weak from the battle "Haven't you given us enough grief now here as well as at school!" she glanced at Kim, Ashley and Naomi who nodded slowly

"This isn't time for playing games!" Isabella exclaimed, "Now I am going to show you my latest Digimon that I will send out for battle". She clicked her fingers and Palmon appeared in front of the group looking scared to death

"Palmon.." Tai though his brain going into overdrive "That's your Digimon isn't it!" he yelled to the brown haired girl

"That's for you to know and for you to find out" she smirked

"It is I know it is" Tai whispered, "Her mother had a Palmon as well"

"If she is using her own Digimon to battle with then she is going to the lowest of the low" Ashley muttered under his breath clenching his fist. Everyone turned to face Ashley it wasn't like Tks son to cause a stir

"I'm not playing games anymore!" Isabella yelled "Palmon its time for battle!" she exclaimed. Isabella held her dark coloured green digivice out in front of her and Palmon began to glow

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGAMON

(The needle plant Digimon faced the group her needles stuck out in front of her as if to say this means war)

"We can't do anything" Kim muttered, "Biyomon, Agumon, Patamon, Gatomon and Armadilomon are still too weak from the battle"

"Agumon is too" Tai muttered glancing down at his Digimon who was still too exhausted from battling Tyrannonmon "But there has to be a way!"

"Wait!" Louisa spoke up "If I use my crest WereGarurumon can battle him. And because he is a ultimate he should be able to take care of Togemon pretty easy" she smiled

"Ok but be careful" Kim whispered to the blonde haired girl. Ben stared at his older sister

"I thought you didn't like Lou," he said with an innocent look on his face

"Be quiet!" Kim hissed

(Louisa ran over to Isabella and Togamon who were both starting to get impatient)

"You took your time" Isabella muttered. Louisa took no notice of the younger girl and glanced at Gabumon

"You ready Gabumon" she was answered with a simple nod of the head. Louisa got out her pale blue digivice and held it up in front of her

"Digivole!" she yelled

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

(Louisa then got out her tag and crest and hung it around her neck. A shimmering light came from the crest as Garurumon began to glow again

GARURUMON DIGIVOLE TO WEREGARURUMON

(The light faded again as Louisa took the 2nd look at her Digimon)

"Who is that!" Isabella exclaimed, "I thought I stopped you brats from digivolving further than champion

"Well you didn't find Kim's or my crests then!" Louisa snapped at the younger girl "Now Weregarurumon show her and her Digimon what real battling is about!"

(Weregarurumon took one step towards Togemon whose needles were starting to stand on edge with anger. The rest of the Digidestined stood watching with fear as what was going to happen next in this battle. Isabella took one step to the side)

"I might have to teach these brats a lesson" she mused, "No one comes in my Digital World and gets away with it. I might have to go down and pay them a visit" she cackled

**Who will win the battle between WereGarurumon and Togemon and what does Isabella have in store for Kim and Louisa? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! **

A.N: Sorry about the weirdness of the next chapter I am going to edit it its just im going on holiday tommorow so wont be able to edit for 2 weeks. But as soon as I come back I will do it just ignore it for now


	6. The kidnapping!

Katie: Me and Ashley went to the Digital World where we received our Digi Eggs and so did Nicole. We flew back to where we spotted Kim and Ben getting attacked, we managed to defeat the Digimon then Isabella turned up again and her Digimon attacked us. Gabumon then digivoled to WereGarurumon and is now preparing to face Togamon

**Digimon: The next generation! **

**Chapter 6: the kidnapping **

(WereGarurumon and Togamon stood face to face with one another, Louisa and Isabella glaring at one another from their positions on the sidelines. WereGarurumon was the first to make his move)

"Wolf Claw!" he exclaimed swiping his claw onto Togemon. The plant Digimon screamed and instantly de digivoled back to Palmon. Isabella instead of comforting her Digimon instead gave her a glare

"You!" she shouted at Louisa "How dare you let your Digimon win!"

"Well seems your Digimon isn't strong enough" Kim grinned from the sidelines with Biyomon perched on her shoulder "1 nil to us" she grinned

(Isabella scowled then fled off into the distance Palmon in her arms. Kim, Ben, Louisa, Ashley, Katie, Naomi, Tai and their Digimon stared into the distance)

"That.. was weird" Ashley muttered Patamon on his head "Why was she so horrible to Palmon. If she knew she couldn't win then why did she let her Digivole?"

"I'm surprised at her" Tai stated, "I knew she would be a bit spoilt but not from Mimis daughter to turn herself evil. Something else must have been at work"

"No" Kim shook her head "Dad she's like this at school attitude problem and just loud and annoying. Its nothing to do with her mother"

"We better get going" Ashley replied checking his watch "Dad and Catherine will be wondering where I have got too I said I was only coming for an hour"

"Me too" Katie said hurriedly "Come on Gatomon" and the blonde and brown haired children ran to the nearest Digiport. Tai, Kim, Ben, Louisa and Naomi also did the same thing not noticing that a pair of eyes were fixed on Tai

(It was a few weeks after the incident with Isabella and all the Digidestined had finished for the summer holidays. Kim was sat on the sofa with Biyomon sat with her while Ben watched some cartoons. Sora walked in with a sandwich for both of them)

"When your father gets home we are going out for a meal" she glanced at Kim who nodded

"Ok" she shrugged "So what time should I get ready by" she questioned her mother

"About 5" Sora replied, "We need to get home for about 8 because Ben needs his bath and bed"

"I wanna stay up late," Ben muttered watching the cartoons. Sora looked at her youngest child who had Agumon sat next to him

"Ok," she sighed "But it depends at what time your father gets home from work, If he gets home late which there might be a chance he will, we will have to set off at a later time"

(Ben grinned and bounced up and down while eating his ham sandwich; Kim chewed down her tuna sandwich while reading the pages of her new book she had just bought the day before)

(In the Digital World Tai was looking at some paperwork which some of his officers had brought in the night before. He yawned as he did so because he didn't have had much sleep the night before)

"_I need to get this paperwork done before I leave the office tonight" _Tai thought to himself "_If I don't I will have to leave it till tomorrow" _he stifled a yawn as he did so. Agumon was just down the corridor filling up some coffee for himself and Tai. As he filled it up a dark shadow filled the room that he was in

"Huh!" Agumon exclaimed showing his claws "Who's there, come and face me like a Mon!" he exclaimed

(Suddenly a bright scythe brought itself down on Agumon and he was knocked out cold. The cups of coffee fell onto the floor, as Agumon lay motionless. Phantomon laughed as he revealed himself then flew down the corridor stopping outside Tais office)

"Agumon!" Tai exclaimed pacing down his office "This isn't time for playing games" he exclaimed

(Tai went outside his office to see where Agumon was. Suddenly a scythe was brought down on his head and knocked him out cold. Phantomon cackled as he dragged Agumon to his partner's side

"I've got the brat of Courage and his partner" Phantomon whispered into the walkie talkie. Isabella who was on the other side of the walkie talkie smirked

"Excellent Phantomon" she announced "Bring them to me immediately. Now you need to go to the real world and bring back the brat of Friendship and his partner too. That will show their 2 daughters that nobody messes with me. And Phantomon if you mess this one up you know the consequences will be dire" she snarled

"Yes miss" Phantomon replied quietly as he put Tai and Agumon on a trolley and continued to take them to Isabella's base

(Louisa walked up to Kim's door and opened it. After a few seconds of waiting Kim answered the door)

"Oh hi" Kim replied coldly "What are you doing here?" she glared at the blonde

"Dad asked for me to come over" Louisa said surprised "But Kim can we stop the fighting. We have to get along with one another for our mothers sake" she exclaimed

"Whatever fine!" Kim snarled as she ran upstairs crossly. Louisa sighed then walked into the hallway

"Louisa!" Sora smiled at her eldest daughter "You know you are always welcome here there is no reason to knock"

"Kim obviously doesn't think so" Louisa replied sitting on the bottom step where Kim was giving her glares from the top step Ben sat down next to her

"Well Kim needs some time to think things through" Sora slowly said

"No I don't mum what I don't need is someone coming in and taking over my life" Kim growled

"Why are you always horrible to Louisa" Ben piped up "She has never done anything to you"

(Kim glared at Ben then ran to her room and slammed the door. Ben pouted then walked downstairs and sat with his mother)

"Tai hasn't phoned or anything since this morning" Sora said worriedly "I hope he is ok"

"Don't worry mum" Louisa smiled "I am sure he will be ok"

(Matt was walking down the road towards one of his astronaut friend's house where they would be discussing the next space mission. Suddenly a bus went past Matt causing water to splash across his face)

"Hey!" he exclaimed shaking his fist at the bus. The bus distracted him, not seeing a scythe come past his head. He then fell down to the ground causing Gabumon to drop out of the carrier bag

"What's happening?" he asked concerned for his partner "Matt" he replied pawing at his face

(The exact same scythe came past Gabumons head causing the rookie Digimon to fall to the ground. Phantomon cackled as he made himself known

"Good job Phantomon" Isabella announced through the walkie talkie "Now get back to base"

"Yes miss" Phantomon replied. He was about to send Matt and Gabumon through the Digi port when Ashley and Naomi walked past the scene

"What have you done with my uncle!"? Ashley exclaimed

"Ah two more brats for me to feed on" Phantomon cackled "Well I see you haven't your Digimon with you. Shadow Scythe!" he exclaimed crashing the scythe onto Ashley and Naomis head. They cried in pain as they fell to the ground. Phantomon smirked as he sent the 3 Digidestined and 1 Digimon back to Isabella's base where Tai and Agumon were already there. Katie then cane round the corner where she had been shopping

"Ashley!" she yelled "Naomi where are you" she exclaimed

(She then spotted the drops of blood on the ground and the young girl fell onto the ground in tears)

"No.." she whispered "They cant have" a few tears dropped onto her face

(Nicole, Cameron and Peter who had just returned from the Digital World walked up to the young girl, Peter holding a piece of paper in his hand)

"Katie" Nicole whispered to the young girl "I think you should read this". She produced the piece of paper and gave it to Katie. Katie wiped her eyes and started reading it

Peter 

**We have captured Tai and Matt. If any of the Digidestined get in the way as well we will get them too. I think you should stay out of the way unless you want to be next **

**Isabella **

(Katie gasped and clutched the piece of paper that was in her hand)

"We have to go and save them" she replied "Does Kim, Ben or Louisa know?" she asked

"No" Cameron shook his head "We were just going there to tell them. But you should come too" he glanced at the younger girl who simply nodded and the 4 of them started the long walk up to Kim's house

(Over at the Kamiyas Sora was even more worried about Tai and was starting to panic about him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sora went to answer it. Standing there was Katie, Nicole, Peter and Cameron)

"Hi you 4" Sora looked surprised "Have you come to see Kim?"

"Actually Aunt Sora" Katie stepped forward "We have come to see you" she replied producing the piece of paper, Sora took it and starting to read it

"N-no it cant be," she whispered. Kim, Ben and Louisa then came down the stairs. Kim and Louisa stared at their mother who was starting to cry

"Mum?" Kim replied softly "Are you ok?"

"Girls your father has got captured by Isabella" Sora replied "and so has yours Louisa" she glanced at the blonde

"I have to go and rescue him!" Kim exclaimed, "He might be hurt and he's all alone"

"I can't let you go Kim" Sora exclaimed, "You are too young and you might get hurt. Same for Ben"

"Oh treat me like a 5 year old why don't you!" Kim exclaimed running up to her bedroom and shutting the door. Ben sighed then tugged on his mothers sleeve

"Are e going out then?" he asked his mother who shook her head

"I guess not" she sighed. Ben pouted then also walked upstairs. The rest of the children got out their digivices then walked to the nearest computer that was in the kitchen

"If anything happens call us on the D Terminal ok?" Sora glanced at Louisa who nodded. They all held their digivices to the screen and all except Sora got sucked into the computer

(Katie, Peter, Cameron, Nicole, Louisa and their Digimon all spilt out onto the grass. Louisa sighed and smoothed her skirt while Katie and Gatomon looked around)

"Well well" came a voice. Katie gulped and turned around. There standing in front of them was Phantomon with an evil look on his face. Gatomon, Gabumon, Gomamon and Armadilomon all stepped forward glaring at Phantomon while Tentomon flew forward into the sky

"Be careful guys" Katie whispered as the 5 of them lifted their pink, brown, blue, black and pale blue digivices into the air

"Digivole!" the all yelled

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

GARURUMON DIGIVOLE TO WEREGARURUMON

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

ARMADILMON..

(Just as Armadilomon was about to armour digivole to Digmon Phantomon brought out his scythe and knocked Armadilomon to the ground causing him to de digivole back to Upamon. Nicole cried and ran over to her partner while the 4 other Digimon ran forward towards Phantomon)

"Celestral Arrow!" Angewomon announced selecting an arrow and sending it towards Phantomon. It made a perfect hit

"Wolf claw!" WereGarurumon cried sending his attack towards Phantomon. That also gave a perfect hit

"Grrr" Phantomon growled "Shadow Scythe!" he announced. He sent his scythe towards Angewomon and WereGarurumon but they dodged it. Phantomon then shot it towards Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon. Kabuterimon dodged it by flying up into the air but it crashed down onto Ikkakumon and he began to de digivole into Gomamon

"Gomamon!" Cameron cried running towards his partner and hugging him. Nicole walked forward towards Cameron, Upamon still in her arms

"What are we to do!"? Katie cried looking towards Angewomon who was sending arrows towards Phantomon but with the energy he received from Ikkakumon was simply dodging them now. "I don't think we can do anymore!"

"Katie I cant think of a plan!" Peter exclaimed, "I think all my knowledge has been erased from my memory"

"Well start thinking of it back" Louisa snapped at the younger boy "Because if we don't defeat this jerk quick we wont be able to rescue my father and Katies uncle!" she exclaimed

(Peter was about to think of a quick answer when suddenly a crest came floating down from the sky. It had the same symbol that was on Nicoles egg the symbol of knowledge)

"Pete that must be your crest!" Nicole exclaimed, "Grab it and Kabuterimon will be able to digivole to Ultimate!"

(Peter nodded and grabbed the crest. It then floated towards his tag and fitted inside it. Kabuterimon then started to glow)

KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLE TO MEGAKABUTERIMON

(MegaKabuterimon then flew across to join Angewomon and WereGarurumon)

"Another Ultimate!" Phantomon spat out "How pathetic"

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon exclaimed bringing out a ball of electricity. It span towards Phantomon and hit him full on

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon exclaimed kicking Phantomon

"Celestral Arrow!" Angewomon exclaimed sending her arrow towards Phantomon. Phantomon then began to break up into tiny pieces of data as the 5 children watched

"You will never defeat my mistress!" he exclaimed "She is much stronger than you ever willl" he voice broke off as the last pieces of data disappeared. WereGarurumon, Angewomon and MegaKabuterimon de digivoled to their rookie forms and raced over to their partners

"Now what should we do?" Nicole asked glancing up at Peter and Cameron. Peter was about to speak when a voice caught their attention

"I could be of some help" Dawn then walked into the clearing with Guilmon. Louisa broke into a grin when she spotted the brown haired girl

"Dawn!" Louisa exclaimed, "What are you doing here!"

"Me and Guilmon were just taking a stroll when we spotted my father, Matt, and Ashley and Naomi being carried unconscious to Isabella's cell. I didn't want to go on my own so I decided to see if any of the others turned up" Dawn explained

"Did you see where they go too?" Peter questioned the older girl who nodded

"Well then we better follow Dawn!" Louisa exclaimed as them and their Digimon followed the English girl. In the cave however Ashley and Naomi were trying to think of a plan how to get the others back

"I can email Kim!" Ashley whispered "She then come with Biyomon to try and break us out of this place"

"Ok" Naomi whispered "But hurry I think Isabella will be coming soon"

(Ashley quickly typed a message and just pressed send just as Isabella emerged)

"I don't think you will be needing this anymore!" she announced as she grabbed Ashley's D Terminal and threw it in with the others. She then walked away back to her base

"Do you think it worked?" Naomi whispered to her friend

"I think so" Ashley replied, "I pressed send. The rest is up to the provider"

**Will Kim receive the message from Ashley and join up with the others. Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! **


	7. The crest of Reliablity!

NICOLE: We were just passing by (Me, Cameron and Peter) when suddenly we spotted Katie crying by the roadside. We realised that her uncle Tai and Matt had been captured; Ashley and Naomi had been captured too. We then made our way to Kim and Bens house but Sora wouldn't let them go to the Digital World. Louisa then joined up with us where we attacked by Phantomon. Peter then managed to receive his crest and the 2 ultimate Digimon managed to defeat Phantomon! Dawn then joined up with us to find Isabella's base

Digimon: The next generation 

Chapter 7: The crest of reliability!

REAL WORLD 

(Kim was sat fast asleep on her bed while her mother was downstairs with Ben waiting for news on her husband. Suddenly Kim woke up)

"I'm still annoyed with mum!" she exclaimed "Letting Louisa go and not me. I am not a baby like Ben at 5 years old I can look after myself!"

"Kim maybe because you are younger than Louisa and doesn't want you to get hurt" Biyomon replied flapping her wings and landing on Kim's bed

"I guess" Kim shrugged "I still think its unfair!" she rolled her eyes and Biyomon sighed. Suddenly a beeping noise came from Kim's D Terminal, which was on her bedside cabinet

"Ill get that!" Kim exclaimed jumping off the bed and grabbing it. She flipped the lid and scanned down to where it said messages)

"Its from Ashley!" she exclaimed

Kim 

**Me, Naomi and your dad and Matt are trapped in Isabella's base in the Digital World. I don't know how much of this you will be able to receive but come quick**

**A s h ly **

"The message must not have been able to get through well" Biyomon commented

"I don't care!" Kim exclaimed slipping on her shoes "My dad and best friend are in trouble there and Mum isn't going to stop me!"

(She grabbed her purple digivice off her sidetable then switched the computer on. The digiport soon came into view and Biyomon jumped onto her shoulder)

"Kim don't you think you should write a note just in case your mum comes up and finds out you are missing" she said soothingly. Kim rolled her eyes but she just wrote a quick message and flung it on her bed

"Digport open!" she exclaimed as she and Biyomon were flung into the Digiport

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Dawn was leading the way followed by Louisa, Nicole, Katie, Peter and Cameron as they were searching for Isabella's base)

"How far do we have to go?" Peter glanced at Dawn who was looking on her digivice to try and find a map off the Digital World

"I think we are nearly near the desert part of the Digital World, Isabella's base isn't too far from here" she sighed pulling her brown hair and sighed again

"I hope Kim or Ben come quick" Cameron muttered, "We need all the help we can get"

"Don't forget we have 3 ultimate Digimon already" Gatomon smiled in Katie's arms "So we have back up just in case Kim doesn't arrive"

"It would be easier through" Nicole murmured

"I don't think that will be true" Louisa announced from the back of the group "Her mother wouldn't let her come to the Digital World to help"

"Is that true" Dawn narrowed her eyes "I think she will be able to come even if that means sneaking her way out"

(Suddenly Cameron looked around and noticed they were entering the desert part of the Digital World. Cameron then noticed a small cave that was just big enough for the Digidestined)

"I think we should wait in here," he murmured, "Just in case Kim and Ben decide to arrive. There is a Digi port just a few miles from here so they should be arriving this way. I will wait out here just to be sure"

"Ok" nodded Peter "But just be careful"

"You know I am always careful," Cameron laughed as the rest of the team huddled into the cave to keep warm. Cameron then wandered off and noticed a bright light shining from the desert storm. Cameron strained his eyes trying to notice what was there because the sand was in his eyes

"_What is that?" _Cameron thought as he moved closer to the glint. He then noticed that it was his crest. Cameron picked it up and it slotted into his tag. Cameron then turned around and noticed a giant desert storm was heading his way

"Cameron!" Cameron heard someone yell and he noticed Kim and Biyomon race over to the older boy, just in time to distract him from the sand that was heading his way "What are you doing out in such a storm" Biyomon announced

"I was trying to find my crest" Cameron bowed his head "And I found it but it could cost me my life as well"

"Where are the others?" Kim asked concerned

"Just in a little cave a few metres from here," Cameron pointed but distracted by the sand "I think we should get back now because the sand has cleared for now"

(Kim and Biyomon nodded and so they and Cameron and Gomamon made their way back to the cave)

REAL WORLD 

(Meanwhile in the Real World Sora was walking up the stairs looking for Kim because it was soon to eat her main meal. Ben was sat at the dining table eating his while Sora looked for Kim. She pushed open the bedroom door and looked around)

"Kim?" she said puzzled. There was no sign of her 10-year-old daughter anywhere. Sora pushed past the covers that were crumpled and messy and saw the piece of paper that was on her bedside cabinet. Sora picked it up and read it

Mum 

**I'm going to the Digital World to rescue Dad and the other 3. Don't worry I can look after myself I am a big kid now. I don't know when I will be back but you can always contact me on the D terminal **

**Kim **

(Sora sank down on the bed and sighed heavily)

"Well at least I know where she is" Sora sighed heavily "I better put her meal back in the oven until she returns" she murmured to herself pushing the piece of paper around in her hands.

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Dawn, Louisa, Peter, Katie, Nicole and their Digimon were still stuck in the cave until the weather changed direction and Nicole was starting to get worried about Cameron)

"What happened if a wild Digimon got hold of him" Nicole muttered biting her lip "He will be out there now cold and alone with none of us knowing where he went!" she exclaimed

"Nic he will be ok!" Peter exclaimed also pacing round the cave, Tentomon on his shoulder "Cameron knows what he is doing and he will be back soon"

"He wont be if Isabella got hold of him and is now holding him captive with the others" Louisa muttered. Nicole gave the older girl a dirty look and settled down next to Armadilomon

"Louisa Ishida I am ashamed of you!" Dawn exclaimed standing up "How dare you say those things when your father is being held captive as well!"

"Well I am only stating the facts" Louisa murmured "Beside your father is held captive as well and you don't seem to be worried about him!"

(Dawn was about to utter a replay when Gatomons ears pricked up)

"Someone is coming!" she exclaimed

"Are you sure Gato?" Katie asked glancing at her Digimon. Gatomon nodded

"Well we better get ready in case it is one of Isabella's henchmon" Peter replied grimly. Gulimon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Armadilomon and Gatomon nodded and began to stand in front of their partners in case they were needed. But they wasn't as Cameron entered the cave with Kim, Biyomon and Gomamon with them

"Kim!" Dawn exclaimed running to her half sister and hugging her "Is she ok?" she glanced at Cameron who nodded

"Yeah" he smiled "In fact I was the one who needed rescuing I shouldn't have gone out in such a wicked storm" he hung his head as Nicole looked at him

"Are you ok?" she glanced at her best friend

"Yes" Cameron nodded "And" he produced his tag, which had his crest in it "I got my crest as well!" he grinned

"Excellent" Peter murmurs to himself while Nicole gave Cameron an hug causing the blunette boy to blush

"Hang on!" Katie exclaims running to the entrance of the cave "I think the storm has subsided. Lets carry on to the base!" she exclaims

"And with 2 more Ultimate digimon" Dawn smirks "Isabella wont know what has hit her!" as the team makes their way out of the cave and continuing down to the desert

(Meanwhile back at the base Isabella was scanning her troops for a rookie a champion and an ultimate for the Digidestined to battle if they ever made it to the base. Suddenly she flicked to the entrance of the base and noticed there wasn't any Digimon there. She had asked especially Palmon to make sure to put some Digimon there)

"PALMON!" Isabella yelled as she slammed her fist on her desk. Suddenly Palmon emerged with a scared look on her face

"Yes" Palmon muttered looking like Isabella's office was the place she wanted to be

"I see there aren't any Digimon at the entrance of the base!" Isabella sang with a menacing look in her eyes "Did I or did I not ask you to find some so those brats wouldn't make there way into the base!"

"Yeah" Palmon muttered but Isabella didn't hear her

"What was that?" she questioned her Digimon getting her whip ready. Palmon scuttled back

"Yes you did" Palmon hung her head "I will just go and get some now" she started to make her way back to the entrance but Isabella shook her head

"No need," she muttered "YOU!" she exclaimed "Can go there and defeat those Digidestined yourself!" she exclaimed, "See how you like it," she muttered

(Palmon gave her partner a look then walked away)

"I will Isabella" she muttered "But I will help them not defeat them" she murmured as she walked to the entrance of the base

(The rest of the Digidestined were getting closer and closer to the base. Biyomon and Tentomon were flying ahead to try and not get the dust in their eyes. But it wasn't working)

"This, dust, is, getting, in our, eyes" Peter coughed as he shielded his eyes away from the dust.

"Well, it, isn't, easy, for, us, either" Cameron coughed as he too tried to shield his eyes from the dust. Nicole rolled her eyes at her 2 best friends

"Boys!" she commented as the 4 girls walked at the back of the group "Have you two got any boyfriends?" she glanced at Dawn and Louisa

"Not one at the moment" Louisa replied "But I have been out with a few but not found one yet to go steady"

"I have a friend" Dawn blushed "His name is Louis and we are good friends but I don't think he feels the same as me"

"Oooh!" Louisa and Nicole chorused. Dawn went bright red

"Don't be mean to Dawn!" Kim exclaimed from the back of the group "I don't tease you Louisa when you go on your 1000th date!" she spat out

(Louisa glared at Dawn when suddenly Peter and Cameron stopped still)

"What is wrong Pete?" Nicole glanced at her friend

"We are here" he muttered, Tentomon on his shoulder "But I see we have company, Isabella has sent out her Digimon to battle us"

"Should we digivole?" Tentomon buzzed in his partner's ear. Peter shook his head

"No" he murmured, "I think we should wait until she does"

(The Digidestined moved a step closer to the entrance until they were face to face with Palmon)

"Wait!" Palmon exclaimed, "I don't want to hurt you I want you to try and defeat Isabella and take the pain that is hurting her"

"How we know it isn't a trick" Louisa narrowed her eyes

"Shouldn't we give her a chance first" Dawn narrowed her eyes at Louisa. Palmon smiled at the English girl

"Isabella has been through a tough time" the plant Digimon explained "Because her parents are both famous she feels left out and doesn't feel understood. It is the same at school with you Kim" she glanced at the redhead who gazed down on the ground "So when she was 9 she received a digivice with her presents and came to the Digital World. A mysterious figure approached her and said she would be able to defeat anyone who hurt her. She just appears at school normal but she has evil thoughts running through her head and only brings them into practice when she arrives here, You know how she reacted when Louisa attacked her, she treats me in the same way!" she exclaimed

"So how do we defeat her?" Kim asked narrowing her eyes "I think if she came out of this trance she might be a better person"

"She has selected a rookie a champion and a ultimate Digimon for you to defeat when you arrive at the base" Palmon explained "I guess if you defeat all 3 you will have won and she will escape from the trace. But knowing Isabella she will have something up her sleeve"

"Ok Palmon, lead the way!" Peter commanded as the 6 Digidestined made their way through the base

(Naomi, Ashley, Tai and Matt were still stuck in the dingy cage. Naomi threaded her fingers through the bars and sighed)

"This sucks" she murmured "I guess your message didn't get sent after all Ash" she sighed

"I guess not" Ashley shook his head "But the others should come anytime soon" he smiled at the younger girl

"Think again!" a voice boomed and Ashley and Naomi turned to see Isabella enter the room "You see I have sent my Digimon out to capture them and bring them here to the cage. When she does I have a little surprise for them" she smirked

(Suddenly an attack went through the air and smashed the cage next to it, which held Patamon, Hawkmon, Agumon and Gabumon. The 4 Digimon ran over to their partners then another attack smashed the glass that held Ashley and Naomi's D terminals)

"Peter, Kim!" Naomi yelled as MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon de digivoled back to Tentomon and Biyomon

"Grrr!" Isabella yelled as Palmon slinked back between the desk "How did you get here!"

"With a little bit of detective work" Kim smirked "Why should we tell you!" she yelled to her classmate

"We are here to defeat you once and for all!" Louisa exclaimed

"Is that so" Isabella smirked "Well what I have for you is a little game. To defeat me you must defeat a rookie, champion, and Ultimate Digimon that I have selected for you. But you must only choose 4 of your pathetic friends to compete" she smirked

(Kim, Louisa, Dawn, Peter, Nicole, Cameron, and Katie all huddled together in a group)

"Kim and Louisa have to compete" Nicole whispered, "Theirs have been ultimate for much longer than we have"

"And Peter has to" Katie sighed "He is the leader after all, even though he only got his crest yesterday"

"So I guess either Katie or me will fill the other slot" Cameron pondered "Because Armadilomon cant digivole to champion yet and neither can Gulimon" he glanced at the two girls who nodded

"I think you should do it Katie" Kim glanced at her cousin

"Me too" Cameron nodded smiling at the brown haired girl who blushed

"I guess," she mumbled

"So!" Isabella exclaimed, "Have you decided yet?"

"Yes" Peter nodded "Me, Louisa, Kim, and Katie will compete"

"Is that so" Isabella smirked pushing three buttons. Nicole, Cameron, Dawn and their Digimon felt themselves being pushed through the cage along with their Digimon. They then crashed next to Ashley, Naomi, Tai and Matt"

"Dawn!" Tai yelled rushing over to his daughter "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Dawn nodded "Are you?" she glanced at her father who nodded

"Oh yeah" Isabella smirked "That's another feature I added, once your Digimon gets defeated you will too be in the cage with your other pathetic friends"

"You will never defeat us!" Kim exclaimed. Peter and Louisa gave each other worried looks

"Is that so?" Isabella smirked "Well lets the games begin!"

(Biyomon, Tentomon, Gabumon and Gatomon all glared at Isabella as she went to her computer to send the first rookie digimon out. Dawn, Ashley, Nicole, Peter and Naomi all watched concerned from their cell)

**Will the Digidestined be able to defeat Isabella or will the princess be too much for the Digidestined to take?. Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters! **


	8. The battle!

CAMERON: We made our way through the Digital World towards Isabella's base. Suddenly a desert storm attacked us and the others hurried for cover. I then went out into it and collected by crest. Kim then saved me and brought me back to the others. Later on we arrived at Isabella's base and was met by Palmon who sent us a safe way to where the others were captured. We had to pick 4 of us to battle Isabella, I wasn't one of the chosen and neither was Nicole or Dawn. I just hope the others can defeat her

Digimon: The next generation 

**Chapter 8: The battle! **

(The first Digimon that emerged from the cage was a Gazimon. He smirked down at the rookie Digimon)

"I can defeat you all easily!" he exclaimed looking at the 3 rookie Digimon and the champion that were glaring at him

"Get ready you bunny!" Tentomon exclaimed, "Super shocker!" he exclaimed sending bullets of electricity towards Gazimon who dodged them neatly

"You ready!" Kim nodded "Digivole!" and the 3 Digidestined lifted their digivices into the air

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

(The 3 champion Digimon all moved towards Gazimon whose eyes looked a bit more scared than they did a moment ago)

"Uh-oh" he murmured looking like he didn't want to mess with these 4 champion Digimon

"Lightening Claw!" Gatomon exclaimed jumping into the air and smacking Gazimon on the nose as he began to moan in pain

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon exclaimed as he sent his attack towards Gazimon who crashed forward onto the ground with Birdramon and Kabuterimon floating above him

"Just 2 more attacks will do it!" Peter exclaimed standing on the side lines with Kim "Just give it your best shot!"

"Electro Shocker!" Tentomon exclaimed getting together a bolt of powerful electricity and sending it towards Gazimon. However the bunny managed to dodge the attack

"How!" Kim exclaimed biting her lip "I thought he was out for the count!" she exclaimed

"Don't underestimate the power of Gazimon!" Isabella smirked from the position on top of the base. "You know what to do Gazimon!" she exclaimed

"Yes" Gazimon nodded as he began to walk forward. However he didn't notice Birdramon sneaking above the bunny Digimon or Gatomon behind him

"Metour wing!" Birdramon exclaimed sending her fiery attack towards Gazimon. It surrounded him and screams of anguish could be heard

"Lightening Claw!" Gatomon exclaimed sinking her teeth into Gazimon. This was enough for the bunny Digimon to disappear into pieces of data. As he disappeared Isabella grimaced

"Yeah!" Dawn, Tai and Matt exclaimed. Ashley jumped up and down while Cameron and Nicole politely clapped

"Now do you want to give up Isabella!"? Kim grinned

"Not so fast" Isabella smirked "You haven't seen my champion Digimon yet". She clicked her fingers and Togemon emerged from the holding area her spikes ready for battle

"Togemon!" Peter exclaimed a little worried "Why would she use her own Digimon in battle" she wondered remembering what Palmon had said a while ago

"She has no chance" Louisa said confidently "Remember what happened when we faced before it was a one round knockout!" she grinned

"Well better still be careful" Katie warned Gatomon who nodded with a smile

"Needle Spray!" she exclaimed pinning Gatomon to the wall. Gatomon struggled to get away from the grip and soon was starting to get weakened

"Gatomon!" Katie exclaimed her face starting to become pale. Kim looked on concerned at her cousin

"Birdramon help them out!" she exclaimed. Birdramon nodded and flew over to the battling pair

"Metour Wing!" she exclaimed sending her firey attack towards Togemon. Togemon screamed with pain as the attack hit her and Gatomon fell to the ground

"Gatomon are you ok!" Katie exclaimed as Gatomon winced with pain

"I.. cant go on any longer Katie!" she exclaimed. Suddenly she started to de digivoled to Salomon and Katie felt herself being sucked up off the ground and slammed into the cave next to Salomon, Ashley and Patamon

"Katie are you ok?" Ashley said concerned as he glanced at his friend. Katie nodded

"I'm fine Ash" she smiled before turning to the other 3 Digidestined "Kim, Lou, Pete you can do it!" she exclaimed

"I like your words of wisdom" Kim muttered "But we need some luck, having lost one member we need to digivole again!" she exclaimed

"Ok" Louisa nodded "Lets do it!" she exclaimed

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLE TO GARUDAMON

GARURUMON DIGIVOLE TO WEREGARURUMON

KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLE TO METALKABUTERIMON

(The 3 Ultimate Digimon including WereGarurumon looked evilly at Togamon)

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon exclaimed sending a direct hit at Togemon who crashed to the ground moaning in pain, but the look on Isabella's face caused her to get up

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon exclaimed sending her fiery attack towards Togemon who again crashed to the ground, MetalKabuterimon also was pouncing in case Togamon decided to get up again

"Come on!" Isabella grimaced glaring at Togemon "You have to defeat these losers otherwise you cant call yourself my Digimon

"Maybe I am not your Digimon" Togemon winced collapsing on the ground "Maybe I need someone who can call me my partner and be pleased to call me their partner" she exclaimed collapsing on the ground. She then de digivoled back to Palmon and lay there on the ground

"Oh yeah!" Isabella exclaimed as the 3 Ultimate Digimon stood facing Isabella "Well see how strong you are when you meet my next Digimon!" she exclaimed

Meanwhile back at the base Dawn and Tai were still celebrating the Digidestined defeat 2 of Isabella's Digimon. Suddenly something fell out of Tai's blazer pocket and Dawn walked over and picked it up.

"What's this?" she asked holding the object up to her father. Tai looked down and saw she was holding a small stuffed bunny toy.

"Uh…that's Ben's. He…left it in the car and I put it in my pocket so I could give it to him later." He lied. Dawn looked at him with a suspicious look before looking back down at the bunny.

"I swear I've seen this before somewhere…" she trailed off, trying to remember where she had seen this toy before. Tai sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Okay…it's not Ben's. It's yours. You left it in the car when I dropped you off with Takato and Jeri. I kept it because it was the only thing I had to remember you by and I've carried it around with me ever since." He explained.

"Wait a minute…I remember now. I threw it onto the front seat didn't I? Just before you…" Dawn trailed off. "And you've kept it all this time?" she asked. Tai nodded slowly. Dawn stared at the bunny and a few tears came to her eyes. She looked up at her father and ran up to him, hugging him tightly.

"All right enough with the niceness!" Isabella exclaimed. She then brought out her next Digimon and Kim, Louisa and Peter glared at it

"Skull Meramon" Peter whispered. Skull Meramon roared and launched itself at WereGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon. WereGarurumon missed the attack but MegaKabuterimon didn't and de digivoled back to Tentomon

"Tentomon!" Peter exclaimed, He then felt himself being flung back and collapsed next to Nicole and Cameron

"Sorry about that" he murmured. Louisa and Kim looked at one another with scared looks on their faces

"We are toast," Louisa muttered as she sank down on the ground. Kim saw Isabella's gleeful face above the base and her eyes narrowed as she tried to think of a plan

REAL WORLD 

(Yolei was stood by the kitchen sink washing up some plates for the main meal that Naomi, Tony and Stuart were going to have. She was a bit worried about Naomi though as she was meant to have come home a long time ago and she hadn't arrived home yet)

"Naomi!" Yolei yelled looking out of the flat window for any sign of her ten year old daughter. There wasn't and Yolei sank down into a chair

"_Where can she be?" _she thought pulling on her apron in frustration. It wasn't like Naomi to disappear like this. Suddenly the phone rang

"Hello" she answered it not paying attention

"Yolei!" TK answered sounding frantic "Is Ashley or Katie around at your house with Naomi?" he glanced at Kari as they waited for the answer

"No" Yolei answered panicking "Then I guess Naomi isn't there either" she exclaimed

"No" TK answered "And Sora has rang Kari up saying that Kim has gone to the Digital World. She also mentioned that Ashley and Naomi could have gone there too with Katie"

"I will be there in one minute," Yolei promised switching off the phone. She then threw off her apron and slipped her coat on. She then pocketed her digivice and ran into the living room where Ken, Tony and Stuart was watching TV

"Ken?" Yolei walled up her husband "I'm going round to Kari's ok. If I am not back in half a hour feed the boys ok" she smiled

"Yeah" Ken mumbled not paying attention. Yolei rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. As she did however the phone rang again

"Hello" she answered. Mimi's frantic cries answered her ears and Yolei sighed

"Mimi calm down and what is the matter!" she exclaimed

"I'm, sorry" Mimi panted "But, Isabella, has, gone, missing" she exclaimed a sob between each gap. Yolei sighed

"Mimi Naomi, Ashley and Katie have gone missing too and neither myself, TK, or Kari are panicking. I am just off to Kari's so come with me" Yolei answered

"O.K" Mimi sobbed as she put the phone down. Yolei sighed as she walked out of the front door

DIGITAL WORLD 

(Louisa and Kim stood face to face with SkullMeramon. Garudamon and WereGarurumon growled at the Ultimate Digimon in front of them but he just smirked)

"Finish them offSkullMeramon!" Isabella exclaimed. SkullMeramon nodded "Metal Fireball!" he exclaimed sending his attack straight down the middle. Garudamon jumped and missed the attack but WereGarurumon got slammed to the side)

"WereGarurumon!" Louisa exclaimed running to her Digimon. WereGarurumon grunted and de digivoled back to Gabumon, Louisa felt herself being pulled up and flung into the cage along with Gabumon. She sank down next to her father

"Ready to give up!" Isabella exclaimed, "You are the only one remaining Kim and once I defeat your puny Digimon you will be all under my control!" she exclaimed

"Never!" Kim exclaimed, "I would rather die than be under your control and I am sure the other Digidestined would be too!" she exclaimed

"Very well" Isabella snarled "Finish her off SkullMeramon!" she exclaimed her eyes gazing brightly

"With pleasure!" Skullmeramon exclaimed running over to the red headed girl and pinning her to the ground. Kim struggled to break free but she couldn't get out of the grip and slowly began to go weaker and weaker

"Kim!" Garudamon exclaimed running over to his partner and gazing down at her

"You.. get away" Kim mumbled "It is the end for me" she mumbled

"No!" Garudamon exclaimed "I cant, who was I searching for all my life Kim, If you went my life wouldn't be complete anymore" the Ultimate exclaimed. He placed his claw in Kim's hand then a bright light engulfed the Digimon. He dedigivoled back to Biyomon then a card floated down beside him. It gave Kim energy to slide out and pick up the card

"The Digivolution Mega Card of love" she read "I wonder what this does," she mumbled

"Use it and find out" Dawn yelled from the cage. Kim nodded and swiped the card through her Digivice, which had got an extra slot. Biyomon then began to glow brightly

BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO PHOENIXMON!

(The light blinded the Digidestined as they squinted up to take a look at Kim's mega Digimon. Isabella's face however turned deathly pale and Kim looked up at her Mega Digimon in shock)

"Phoenixmon" Kim whispered. Phoenixmon turned to his partner and smiled down at her. Suddenly he flew over to SkullMeramon and Isabella

"I am Phoenixmon!" he announced, "Isabella it is time for you to be vanquished. You have done too much damage already"

"What a puny mega Digimon is going to stop me!" Isabella exclaimed, "I don't think so" she smirked

(Suddenly without a warning a tall brown haired girl flew in through the window and landed swiftly on the ground. On top of her head was a bunny type Digimon with long ears)

"That was a hard landing!" she exclaimed. She then caught sight of the other Digidestined and started to sweatdrop

"Oh how nice" Isabella sneered "Another puny loser for me to defeat"

"I am no loser!" the girl stated. Kim stared hard at the girl who was much older than any of the other Digidestined "Terrimon lets defeat her!" she exclaimed

"Momentai Kirsten" the Digimon grinned. Kirsten then grasped her silver digivice and Terrimon began to glow

TERRIMON DIGIVOLE TO GARGOMON

(The bunny had now grown larger and was grasping 2 guns in his hands. He walked over to Phoenixmon and smiled brightly)

"Want to defeat him together" Gargomon exclaimed. Phoenixmon nodded

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon exclaimed shooting his attack out from his gun. It slightly hit Skullmeramon but didn't do much damage

"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon exclaimed shooting his attack out at Skull Meramon. It hit him full on and the power from the attack was enough to make Skullmeramon disappear

"You are wrong Digidestined!" Skullmeramon exclaimed, "You have chosen the wrong evil and he will make you pay.." he exclaimed as he disappeared from the view of the Digidestined. Phoenixmon and Gargomon de digivoled into Yokomon and Terrimon and both of the Digimon ran over to Kim and Kirsten who hugged them. Seconds later Mimi and Yolei ran into the base and Yolei spotted Naomi in the base

"Mum!" Naomi exclaimed as she ran over to her mother and embraced her. Isabella however was laying head first in the dirt with Palmon beside her. Mimi raced over to her daughter

"Bella?" she whispered picking up her daughter. Isabella sniffed and turned to face her mother

"Mum!" she exclaimed, "I have been such an idiot. Do you forgive me" she started to burst into tears

"Of course I forgive you" Mimi exclaimed as the two of them embraced "I have something for you as well" she reached into her pocket and brought out the crest of Sincerity. "Gennai gave it to me to give to you when you came out of your evil trance" she explained to her daughter who nodded. Isabella then turned to Palmon

"Palmon do you still want to be my partner" she hung her head in embarrassment "Even after all the hurtful things I put you through"

"Of course I do" Palmon smiled "What would be the point of waiting for you all these years"

(Kim smiled as she turned to face the new girl who was scratching her Digimon behind the ears)

"I know your name is Kirsten" Kim faltered "But how did you become a Digidestined?"

"It's a long story" Kirsten smiled "But when I was three I was brought to the Digital World by my parents. I got lost track of them and became lost in long forest. I was then brought up by wild Digimon and when I was 10 Gennai gave me my Digimon Terrimon" she pointed to the bunny Digimon on her shoulder "10 years later and I was told by Gennai I would be needed when one of the new Digidestineds Digimon turned mega" she smiled "And I guess that is your Digimon" she turned to Kim who nodded

"Yeah" Kim smiled "So you say you don't know your mother and father" she cried

"Not a thing" Kirsten faltered "I suppose I look like that girl over there" she pointed at Katie who was chatting to Ashley

"Maybe you are sisters" Kim laughed "She is my cousin Katie my father and her mother are sisters. The tall girl over there with my father is Dawn my half sister and the blonde girl is my half sister Louisa" she pulled a face

"Cool" Kirsten grinned "I must get to know you a bit better. Anyway I must get going," she laughed

(Kirsten smiled and turned to face the others. After introducing herself to Ashley and Katie Ashley felt a slight shudder go up his spine)

"I guess Isabella is part of the team then" Tai grinned at Kim as Kirsten climbed above the base and disappeared into the distance

"I guess" Kim shrugged "We need to know what Skull Meramon said about Isabella not being the true evil" she murmured

(As the Digidestined left Isabellas base to make their way back to their own world a dark pair of eyes were following them)

"Soon" he murmured "I will let myself know and to their parents it will become of a great shock as they haven't seen me for 29 years" he cackled

**Who is this new evil and why is Isabella not the true evil? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! **


	9. The new evil!

NAOMI; We finally managed to beat Isabella and her army of 3 Digimon, by Biyomon digivolving into mega but this strange girl helped us out as well. Isabella managed to break away from her curse of evil and now we don't know what is going to happen next?

Digimon: the new Generation 

**Chapter 9: The new evil! **

Dawn was sat at her kitchen table in England eating a bowl of cereal. Suddenly the phone rang. Dawn stretched across the table and picked the phone up)

"Hello" she answered

"Dawn" Tai answered "Its Tai"

"Oh hello Dad" Dawn smiled curling the phone around her hand

"Listen do you want to meet up in the Digital World today, you know catch up on things we have missed" Tai smiled as he thought of all the fun they could have

"Ok sure" Dawn grinned, "I will see you later ok"

"Ok" Tai nodded "Bye"

"Bye" Dawn answered back as she placed the phone in the receiver. Suddenly Ritchie her older adopted brother came running down the stairs

"Dawn" he cheered "Where are you going today?"

"Nowhere" Dawn huffed as she put her plates into the kitchen "Anyway what are you doing today?"

"Oh nothing much" Ritchie smirked as he started to collect together some breakfast

"Well leave me alone" Dawn pushed him aside as she raced upstairs. Ritchie glanced at the side table and saw the words "Digital World" and "Dad". Ritchie gave a small smile as he spooned some cereal into his mouth

"Is that the same dad who gave you up to be adopted?" he yelled up the stairs towards Dawn. Dawn looked at Ritchie from the top of the stairs

"Yes" she shouted "And he has explained why he gave me up for adoption. Now I need to get ready!" she exclaimed as she stormed off to her room. Ritchie shook his head and produced his own gold Digivice out of his jeans pocket

"Maybe I should pay this father a lesson" he smirked to himself

(Meanwhile Kim, Naomi, Katie and Isabella were doing some homework for school that needed to be handed in for next week)

"So what is this equation?" Kim asked Katie as she passed her exercise book onto her. Katie chewed on her pen as she glanced down at the book

"I don't know" Katie replied, "Ask Naomi she's good at maths" she glared at her cousin who rolled her eyes

"Ok I might as well" Kim shrugged as she passed her book down to Naomi who was helping Isabella with her maths homework. Naomi gave a strange look towards her best friend

"I'm not cheating for you, you know!" she exclaimed. Kim gave a glare towards her best friend. Suddenly Tony and Joseph dashed into Naomi's living room and skidded towards the carpet. Tony then knocked into the coffee table that Naomi was working on and knocked it over. Naomi gave her middle brother a glare and Isabella dived on her exercise book to stop her summer homework from not getting any juice on

"Tony!" Naomi scolded her middle brother as she gave him the eye "I thought you were stopping outside while we did our homework!"

"We was" Tony replied sulkily "But then it started raining. Ben and Stuart escaped to your house, Katie, but we had nowhere to hide!"

" Well, go upstairs or something" Naomi shooed them away as Tony and Joseph ran upstairs with Veemon and Wormon behind them "We are busy"

Naomi gave a sigh and mopped up the juice with a paper towel)

" Sorry about that". She apologised to Isabella who replied with a nod" Brothers" she rolled her eyes "Who would have them"

"I second that motion!" Kim replied raising an hand "I have Ben remember and Louisa to boot" she rolled her eyes "Dawn doesn't count that much because we hardly see her enough to qualify as a sibling

"Lucky for you 2" Naomi glanced at Isabella and Katie "You are only children and so you don't have to suffer the annoyance of a sibling

(Katie giggled while Isabella glared at Naomi)

"It would be interesting though" Katie mused, "To see what it would be like to have a sibling. But I doubt that would even happen" she sighed

(Dawn was walking in the Digital World with Guilmon, holding out her digivice for a signal of Tais Digivice then she could catch up with her father. Suddenly someone jumped on her back and Dawn jumped back with shock)

"Get off!" she screamed at the intruder. Suddenly she realised who it was and her heart stopped pounding

"Ritchie!" she screamed at her older brother who stood there with a smug look on his face "How on earth did you get to the Digital World" she crossed her arms angrily while Ritchie stood there

"I have a digivice you know" Ritchie rolled her eyes "And both my parents were connected to the Digital World, not just one like your parents" he smirked

"Your parents came to the Digital World!" Dawn exclaimed still in shock, Guilmon by her side, Ritchie smirked and nodded at the brown haired girl

"Yeah" Ritchie tossed his hair in a way that Dawn wanted to hit him "They were Digimon Tamers like Takato and Jeri were. They knew Takato and Jeri as well but when I was 3 they died in a car crash. I had no other family so it was written down if they died I were to be referred to them. My Digimon is in the Digital World somewhere but he has to stop here in case you spotted him when we were younger" he glanced down at his Digivice in case he spotted Cybradramon coming to greet him

(Dawn glanced at her Digivice to see if she could get a signal of Tai. Suddenly she spotted a signal coming up through the forest and a couple of metres later on spotted Tai with Agumon running through the forest)

"Dad!" she exclaimed as she raced up to him and gave him an hug. Guilmon following his partner

"Dawn!" Tai smiled as he hugged his daughter "How are you?" he asked her as he placed her back on the ground. Dawn sighed and turned around to face Ritchie

"I'm fine" she sighed "But I wish he wouldn't follow me around everywhere!" she exclaimed glaring at Ritchie who smirked

"I didn't follow" he glared at Dawn "I came here of my own free will because I have a Digivice and I can come here whether I want!"

"Who are you" Tai muttered to Ritchie his eyes widened

"Ritchie Nonaka at your service" Ritchie gave a fake bow

"Ritchie" Tai narrowed his eyes "I didn't spot you since you were 4 years old. You have grown"

"So you decided to turn up and find your daughter" Ritchie glared at Tai "12 years and you didn't seem to look if your only daughter was ok. Dawn was worried when she was younger and Jeri had to comfort her all night" Ritchie exclaimed "At least I know both my parents are dead and not just like Dawn who thought that her mother had died and her father was such a jerk he had to leave her with 2 strangers!"

"Ritchie!" Dawn exclaimed as she ran to her older foster brother "Fighting isn't going to solve anything. Tai has explained to me why he decided to leave me with an adopted family, it was because when my mother died he couldn't cope with a child and he decided that the best option was to adopt me with someone who could look after me properly until it came to bring me back!"

(Ritchie scowled as he glanced at Tai. Tai glanced at his daughter and smiled)

"I guess" Ritchie muttered "But I will never forgive him!" he exclaimed

"Shall we get going?" Dawn said helpfully as the two teenagers, Gulimon, Tai and Agumon made their way through the forest to wherever they were meant to be going too

(Meanwhile Louisa was sat on the sofa at her flat with the window slightly open. Matt had gone on another space mission and Sora had gone on a course with her work to look at some new fashion designs for the day. Ben and Kim were being looked after by their Aunt Kari)

"I'm bored!" She complained rolling off the sofa and onto the rug. None of her friends were in as they had all gone either on their holidays or had better things to do. Gabumon ran into the living room and jumped onto her lap

"Maybe you could give Dawn a message?" Gabumon suggested. Louisa sat up and nodded

"That's not such a bad idea Gabumon" Louisa smiled" But we will have to meet in the Digital World". Louisa picked up her D Terminal and started to type a message. After a few minutes had emerged, she sent the message. A couple of minutes passed and Louisa's D terminal bleeped. Louisa picked it up and looked at the message

"It says Yes but I am with Tai and my adopted brother" Louisa sighed pulling a face "But I might as well go I have nothing better to do"

(Louisa typed another message to Dawn saying yes she will come. Louisa pressed the send button and collected together her digivice. She then walked up to the computer and switched it on. It took a while for it to load up, but once it had done Louisa held her digivice to the screen)

"Digiport open!" she exclaimed and with a flash of light took her and Gabumon to the Digital World

DIGITAL WORLD 

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Dawn, Tai, Ritchie, Gulimon and Cybradramon who Ritchie had collected while they walked through the village and now they were in the deep, dark woods of the Digital World a few metres from where Isabella's base once stood. Dawn shivered, as she didn't like the dark)

"I don't like this" she mumbled as she clung onto Gulimon. Ritchie noticed this and grinned at his adopted sister

"Is ickle Dawn scared of the darkkk" he teased her hitting her on the arm. Dawn blushed and glared at Ritchie

"No!" she exclaimed sharply a little too loudly for Ritchie's liking who smirked at her

"Yes you are" Ritchie teased

"Am not" Dawn yelled

"Is too"

"Am not"

(The pair quarrelled while Tai walked on ahead with Agumon holding his ears)

"Agumon were me and Kari ever like this" Tai sighed. Agumon shook his head and clung onto his ears. Tai then walked across to the bickering teenagers and glared at them

"Calm Down!" Tai yelled. The sudden shock was enough for Dawn and Ritchie to fall on top of one another with Guilmon and Cybradramon above them "Can you stop bickering for one minute!"

"Sorry dad" Dawn mumbled standing up and brushing the dirt of her clothes, Gulimon brushed the dirt off his fur

"Yeah sorry dad" Ritchie mimicked. Dawn then gave Ritchie another glare then realised her D terminal was beeping. Dawn fished it out and glanced at the message

"Louisa says she is coming" she replied with an apologetic look at her father who just shrugged his shoulders

"It doesn't matter" Tai replied, "You can't help who your friends are. But it doesn't have to say that I like it" he rolled his eyes

(They continued walking on through the forest until suddenly they were back in bright sunlight. Dawn sighed and gave a huge smile)

"Well I'm glad that's over with," she muttered underneath her breath. Suddenly her ears pricked up and looked over to the left to see Louisa and Gabumon running towards them. Dawn also ran over and gave her friend an hug

"Sorry about the delay" Louisa mumbled, "I got a bit stuck in the Digiport"

"It doesn't matter" Dawn smiled. She then brought Louisa nearer Tai and Ritchie and Louisa gave Tai a glare. Then she noticed Ritchie and gave a deep shade of red

"You never said an handsome guy would be with us today!" she said excitedly towards Dawn who looked at the group

"Oh you mean Ritchie" she rolled her eyes "He is my adopted brother and he is a pain!" she exclaimed

"Ritchie.." Louisa mumbled. Dawn then walked up to Ritchie, introducing Louisa

"Ritchie this is my friend Louisa" she introduced the two. Ritchie smiled at Louisa and gave her a warm smile

"Oh great" Dawn rolled her eyes moving back over to Tai. Tai just laughed

"If they keep out of our hair then that's more quality time for us" Tai mumbled. Dawn laughed

"I guess" she replied. Suddenly she heard a loud bang

"Did you hear that!" Tai exclaimed, Agumon quickly got to his feet as well

"It sounded like a bang!" Dawn exclaimed "And it came from the same direction as Isabella's base!"

"Should we take a look Tai?" Agumon asked glancing at his partner

"I think we should" Tai nodded "Who knows what might be lurking"

"Are you two coming!"? Dawn exclaimed at Ritchie and Louisa who noticed were getting to know one another very well, well Ritchie was. Suddenly Louisa gave him a slap and quickly ran over to Dawn, Gabumon following her

"I am," she muttered "But I don't know about him" she glared at Ritchie who glared back. The 4 then started to make pace towards the base

(Meanwhile in the real world Kim had gone back over to Katie's house along with Naomi because Isabella had to go to a casting with her father. They had met Ben, Stuart and Ashley there and were all enjoying a board game. Suddenly Naomi heard a scream and looked out of the window to see Joseph and Tony running up to Katie's front door with a Digimon chasing them)

"Naomi!" Tony yelled to his older sister as she opened the front door open and the two boys ran into the living room "There is a Digimon attacking the front street we have to go and help!"

"I saw it" Naomi nodded. "Kim" she yelled to her best friend who looked out of the front window and saw the Digimon

"Its Dokugmon!" Kim exclaimed, "Ben doesn't like that Digimon" she glanced at her younger brother who had just taken his turn "He doesn't like spiders"

"Well we have to do something" Naomi exclaimed "Isabella isn't in at the moment, why don't I message Louisa and Dawn for them to come over" she suggested

"Good idea" Kim nodded "And I will message Nicole, Peter and Cameron for them to come over. She signalled for Ashley, Ben, Stuart and Katie for them to come across)

"A Digimon!" Ben exclaimed "And it's a spider one" he started to cry

"Well if you are going to be a big baby over it" Kim glared at her brother "There isn't much point in you fighting it!"

"No I wanna" Ben pouted his lip trembling

"Ill look after him Kim" Katie glanced at her cousin

(Kim, Naomi, Tony and Stuart walked off to message the other Digidestined. Katie then glanced at her cousin, Ashley and Joseph)

"Now lets defeat that bug!" she exclaimed

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE

(The 4 Digimon jumped out of the window startling the spider Digimon)

"Fire rocket!" Flamedramon exclaimed sending his attack towards Dokugumon but it hardly hit him

"You think you can defeat me with 1 armour Digimon, 2 Champions and a ultimate!" he exclaimed, "I don't think so!"

"Hurry up Kim and Naomi" Katie thought as Angewomon drew out her arrow "I don't think we can hold him off much longer"

(Meanwhile Dawn, Ritchie, Louisa, Tai and their Digimon were running towards Isabella's base which was now all sealed up and had a dark signal floating from it. They could see 2 Digimon talking one cloaked up and the other a blue floating bat with wings. Tai, Louisa, Dawn and Ritchie hid behind a wall and listened to the conversation)

"You must report on the Digidestined!" the cloaked figure spoke. The blue bat floated around and Tai could see that it was DemiDevimon who Tai had defeated 29 years ago

"Demi devimon" he thought

"Yes master" Demi Devimon spoke "I have sent out an Dokugumon at this precise moment to the real World. They wont know what has hit them" he smirked

"Good work" the cloaked figure replied "You may return now to the base it is nearly ready Demi Devimon" he smirked

"Yes boss" Demi Devimon then floated away into the distance, the cloaked figure then took off his cloak and extended his wings, Tai then realised who it was

"Myotismon!" he gasped in a forced whisper. Dawn then nudged Tai in the chest and Tai shut up

"That pathetic human" he snarled "She was only bait until I was ready for revenge. And I am now ready for revenge on the children off the Digidestined who defeated me 29 years ago. And if any of the other children decide to get in the way then I will defeat them too!" he cackled

(Myotismon then flew away into the distance as Tai, Dawn, Louisa and Ritchie crawled out of their hiding place)

"Did you know that Digimon dad?" Dawn asked Tai who nodded

"Yes I did" Tai nodded "He attacked earth the first time we went to the Digital World, I thought your Aunt Kari was going to be in danger but we managed to defeat him. I don't know how he is back though" Tai shuddered

"We defeated him once Tai we can defeat him again!" Agumon growled sharpening his claws, Tai laughed

"Agumon is right Dad" Dawn smiled "And I will be with you same as Kim and Ben will be"

"Thanks Dawn" Tai then hugged his daughter. Dawn then turned around to spot Ritchie giving Louisa a kiss on the cheek. Louisa smiled but then warned Ritchie that was as far as he was getting from now on. Dawn rolled her eyes as the Digidestined made their way to the nearest Digi port

(Back to the real world and Kim and Naomi joined up with Ben, Ashley, Katie and Joseph in trying to defeat Dokugumon as they couldn't get in contact with Louisa, Dawn, Peter, Cameron and Nicole. Tony and Stuart were stood at the sidelines, as their Digimon couldn't digivole yet)

"Hand of fate!" Angemon exclaims sending his light towards Dokugumon. Dokugumon turns towards Angemon and sends his attack words him. Haslemon also gets in the way and the 2 Digimon de digivoles towards Patamon and Hawkmon

"Patamon/ Hawkmon!" Ashley and Naomi exclaim as they run towards their partners and hugs them. Angewomon sends her arrow towards Dokugumon and it hits directly on the spider Digimon

"Nova Blast!" Greymon exclaims sending fire towards Dokugumon who got signed slightly but not enough to hurt him. Dokugumon growls and begins to advance towards Ben who whimpered and clung onto Kim's arm. Suddenly Dokugumon snarled and brought his web closer to the other Digidestined and caught Katie, Ashley, Joseph, Kim, Naomi, and their Digimon in it. Only Ben and Greymon remained at the sidelines)

"Kim!" Ben exclaimed as he peered at his sister through the frands of the web

"Ben you are the only one who can defeat Dokugumon now!" Kim exclaims, "Tony and Stuart cant do anything and the rest of us are stuck in this web!"

"Ok" Ben mumbles as he walks closer to Dokugumon, Greymon following close behind. Dokugumon snarls and looks at the little boy, Ben freezes and closes his eyes

"I must not be afraid," he mumbles. Suddenly a crest floats down from midway and Ben reaches down and grabs it. Kari peers out of the kitchen window and gasps

"That's the crest of courage Ben!" she exclaims. "You must have got it because you haven't been afraid of Dokugumon" she smiles. Ben nods and holds his crest into the air. Greymon then starts to glow

GREYMON DIGIVOLES TO METALGREYMON

"Giga blaster!" MetalGreymon exclaims firing his attack towards Dokugumon. It was too much for him as the champion Digimon began to dissolve into pieces. The fringes of the web began to break into pieces as the children ran out and Flamedramon, Angewomon and Garudamon began to de digivole to Veemon, Gatomon and Biyomon. Kim ran up to her brother and hugged him)

"You were great Ben" she smiles at her younger brother as she hugs him, Ben smiles as he produced his new tag and crest. Stuart runs up to Ben and grins at him

"You were great Ben" Stuart laughs

"Now it looks like I am the only one who hasn't found their crest yet" Ashley looks saddened but was cheered up by an hug from Katie

"Cheer up" she smiles at her friend "You will find it sooner than later"

"I suppose" Ashley muses, Patamon pearched on his head

"We haven't even found anything to digivole with yet!" Tony pouts at Naomi who glares at his older sister, Kari then emerges from the house

"Ben, Kim" she shouts to the two siblings who look around "Your father is here"

(Ben and Kim grin as they race inside the flat where their father is)

"Dad!" Ben exclaims, "I got my crest!" he grins

"That's great sweetie" Tai grins "Listen Kari" Tai turns to his younger sister "Gennai says all the original Digidestined have to meet up at his house tomorrow he says it is urgent, he has told Izzy and Joe so will you be able to tell TK, Yolei, Cody, Ken and Davis and me and Sora will try and tell Mimi and Matt" he grimaces at the last word

"Ill try" Kari muses "But James keeps questioning me where I am going. But if I cant come I will tell the others" she smiles

"That's great" Tai smiles picking Ben up "And now it is time for us to go home," he laughs at Ben who giggles back

"See you tomorrow Katie and Naomi!" Kim waves at her two friends who wave back

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Myotismon was looking through a telescope in the far regions of the Digital World where the Digimon Villiage was. He could see Kirsten swinging on a tree branch with Terrimon and talking to Elecmon. Myotismon growls and turns away)

"She knows too much" he growls "I need to either kidnap her or make sure she doesn't get in contact with the other Digidestined again. And since I know who her parents are". Myotismon then produces a picture of TK and Kari when they were younger standing with a younger Kirsten who looked like she was three "It will be easier enough to hold her ransom" Myotismon cackles as he starts to make plans with DemiDevimon

Will Myotismon be able to kidnap Kirsten? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	10. The kidnapping of Kirsten!

TONY: Me and Joseph were playing outside then a Digimon attacked us. We ran inside and Kim, Ben, Ashley, Katie and my sister Naomi managed to solve it. I hope they don't attack again however and I have no idea where it came from!

Digidestined: The New Generation

Chapter 10: The Kidnapping of Kirsten!

(It had been a few weeks since Dokugumon attacked the real world and the Digidestined were enjoying their summer holidays. Meanwhile in the Digital World Kirsten was asleep underneath a tree with Terrimon lying beside her in the lush grass. Suddenly she heard a bang and Kirsten sat up and rubbed her eyes)

"Terrimon?" she mumbled sleepily "Did you hear that bang?"

"I did Kirsten" Terrimon nodded jumping up onto her shoulder "I think we should go and see what it is"

"Ok" Kirsten mumbled worriedly "But we have to be careful, who knows what might be there"

(Kirsten and Terrimon made their way into the deepest part of the Digital World. Suddenly something hit Kirsten and she collapsed to the ground)

"Kirsten!" Terrimon exclaimed looking around for what had hit his partner. Suddenly the same attack hit Terrimon and he too collapsed to the ground, as the attack was too strong for the rookie Digimon. Myotismon emerged from his hiding place smirking with Demi Devimon on his shoulder

"Good work boss" Demi Devimon smirked surveying the damage that was around them

"Thanks" Myotismon laughed "Now lets move these two to our lair until the Digidestined make their way to the Digital World" he laughed

(Meanwhile Tai, TK, Izzy and Joe were making their way to Gennais house. Sora couldn't come because she was still on her work course, Kari couldn't get out of the house because James was suspicious of her whereabouts, Matt was on another space mission and Mimi was busy with her cookery show. The four then turned the corner and spotted Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken walking up to the front door with their Digimon. They knocked on the front door and Gennai answered it looking stressed)

"I see some of you have come" he smiled "Come on in" he opened the front door and the 8 Digidestined walked down the long path and settled themselves on the sofas and chairs. A few minutes passed then Gennai returned back)

"As you know a strange girl has joined the rest of the Digidestined," he replied "She got lost from her mother and father, who were also Digidestined, when she was 3. After some tests that Elecmon returned to me as he is her guardian, I can conclude that she is one of you 14 child" he nodded

(A gasp rippled through the group)

"How will you be able to find out!"? Izzy gasped, this time lost for words

"When I find the girl, because she seems to have gone missing, I will run a DNA test on you 14. Whichever matches the blood will be the parents of Kirsten" Gennai replied. Suddenly a message came through and Gennai ran off to read it, leaving the 8 Digidestined stunned

"How will Gennai know who was the couple though" Izzy mused, "Hardly any of us have dated"

"I don't think it is me" Tai murmured "The doctor told Anne she wouldn't be able to have anymore children and Kim told me she was 20 so it cant be Matt or Soras"

"It might have been a childhood romance" Yolei trailed off. Suddenly she glanced at TK and an idea formed in her head

"_Didn't Kari tell me that she fell pregnant while she was dating TK" _she thought _"But she didn't know who the father was and presumed it was TK. Then 3 years later her child went missing and she split from TK" _she glanced at TK who was talking to Tai about it. Suddenly Gennai ran back into his house, his face white

"Kirsten and Terrimon have gone missing!" the old man exclaimed, "Elecmon hasn't seen them all day!"

"Maybe she has been kidnapped!" Ken exclaimed, "We must find her!"

"We will have to run some tests first" Gennai explained "Then you can form your search party"

(Gennai dug the needle into Tai, Izzy, Joe, TK, Yolei, Ken, Cody and Davis. He then placed the 8 samples in 8 separate bags)

"When you come back with Sora, Mimi, Kari and Matt will you let me know!"? Gennai shouted from the front door

"We will Gennai!" Izzy shouted as the 8 Digidestined made their way to the nearest Digi-Port

(Meanwhile Kim walked in through the front door after meeting Naomi, Isabella, Katie and Ashley in town. She dropped her bag in the kitchen and walked over to the fridge. She then noticed her father at the kitchen table)

"Hi Dad" she said surprised opening the fridge door and getting the milk out "I thought you were going to the Digital World"

"I did" Tai nodded "But we really need to leave right now" Tai muttered with an hint of tension in his voice

"Why" Kim asked drinking the glass of milk "Is Ben coming too?" she asked her father who nodded

"Everyone who can come is coming". Suddenly Sora walked in the front door and Ben ran to his mother

"Sora everyone has to go to the Digital World!" Tai exclaimed "Kirsten has been kidnapped we think!"

"Kirsten?" Kim looked surprised "That's the girl we met while defeating Isabella. Who would want her!""?

"Maybe Myotismon does" Tai said clearly. Sora dropped her bags and froze

"H- hes back" she whispered in shock. Tai nodded

"When I went to the Digital World with Dawn last week we spotted him in Isabella's hideout. I think Kim and Ben must have to defeat him" Tai replied. Sora shook her head

"Well come on then!" Kim exclaimed running towards the computer "We need to go right away so we can beat this jerk!" she exclaimed

(Ben clung onto his mother as the 4 of them held onto their Digivices with the two Agumon and the 2 Biyomon behind them and they were sucked into the computer)

(Meanwhile over at Kari's Katie walked into the house with Ashley as Naomi had received a message from Yolei to say to come home right away. Isabella had been told the same from Yolei, and the two were to return to Naomi's flat. Katie walked into the living room to see her parents arguing again. Kari had hold off her D terminal, which had a message from TK on)

"What do you mean "The Digital World"? James sneered, "I have never heard of such a place, you must be making it up!"

"Oh no" Katie thought "_It looks like dad has found out about the Digital World" _she hung her head and Ashley squeezed her hand

"I can't tell you!" Kari exclaimed "You wouldn't understand anyway if I did tell you" she sank down on the sofa and James glared at his wife

"You know all those times you left the house without telling me, I think it was because you were meeting another guy!" James yelled, "Who was it eh, Davis, or your other friend TK" he exclaimed "The chummy one who obviously has something for you!"

"It isn't another guy!" Kari yelled, "I have already told you that James but you don't seem to believe me!" she exclaimed. James glared at his wife then turned around and stormed towards the door

"Oh yeah right" Kari exclaimed "Go to the pub James which is what you do everytime we have a row. Because this time its over!" she exclaimed as she heard a slamming off the door. Kari sunk into the cushion and buried her head in her hands. Suddenly Gatomon came out of the hiding place and glanced at her partner

"Are we going Kari?" she asked. Kari glanced at Gatomon and smiled

"Yeah" she nodded. She then walked into the hallway and stood at the bottom of the stairs

"Katie!" she yelled to her daughter "We are running late to meet TK. Ashley are you coming too!" she shouted to the blonde haired boy. Katie and Ashley grinned at one another and jumped to the bottom of the stairs

(All the Digidestined had met up at Gennais house apart from Matt and Mimi who were still busy with their work but Louisa and Isabella had arrived. Sora and Kari had given their swabs towards Gennai and Izzy was looking at a map that Gennai had given him)

"I think it's this way!" Izzy exclaimed pointing at the map Gennai had given him. Louisa, Peter and Cameron crowed round the map

"Yeah" Louisa nodded "It was the same way I went last week. It looks similar"

"How do you know" Dawn muttered, "You were too busy swooning over Ritchie" she glared at Louisa

"It is in the Dark part of the Digital world" Peter mused "So if he wanted to build a base it would be in the perfect place"

"I can't believe he is back" Kari whispered, "Do you think he is after the children"

"I don't know" TK mused "But whatever happens we know that he wont beat us this time. We are one step ahead of him already"

(Tai glanced at Kari who looked down since she had come to the Digital World)

"_I need to have a word with her" _he thought as the Digidestined made their way down the rocky path "_If James has been treating her badly again he will feel my wrath!" _he thought angrily

(Meanwhile Myotismon was watching the Digidestined through his telescope)

"I cannot let them get to the base" he growled, "I know!" He pointed to one of his screens and clicked on a Digimon "I shall send this one out to stop them" he grinned evilly

(A couple of hours later the digidestined were climbing the steep mountain that you had to cross to get to the Dark Part of the Digital World. Ben and Stuart were feeling tired so their mothers were carrying them in their arms. Peter and Izzy were at the front of the group, their Tentomon floating on their shoulders. Suddenly they bumped into something fluffy and the Digimon turned round and growled at them)

"Uh-oh" Izzy muttered "Its Mammothmon run!" he yelled to the others

"We can defeat him" Kim smirked at the ultimate Digimon who glared at the red headed girl "Why don't you carry on ahead while we sort it out" she glanced at her mother who nodded

"Ok" Sora replied "But be careful sweetie". Kim nodded while Ben climbed off his mother shoulders and waved to Stuart who was still on Yoleis shoulders. The adult Digidestined, Tony and Stuart who had decided to stop with their mum and dad ran off into the distance

"Digivole!" the children yelled

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLE TO GARUDRAMON

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

GARURUMON DIGIVOLE TO WEREGARURUMON

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLE TO MEGAKABUTERIMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGAMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE

HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO HASLEMON: THE WINGS OF LOVE

ARMADILOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO DIGMON: THE DRILL OF POWER

(Dawn and Ritchie then pulled out their Digivices and shouted "Digivole)

GUILMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

CYBRADRAMON DIGIVOLE TO JUSTIMON

(Louisa gasped when she saw Ritchie's Digimon. She didn't know his Digimon could digivole)

"That is one cool Digimon," she muttered. Ritchie turned around and grinned

"Idiot" Kim muttered. She then turned to Garudamon and said sharply "We need to defeat him Garudamon. Attack with your best shot"

"Yes Kim" Garudamon muttered "Wing Blade!" he exclaimed shooting his attack towards Mammothmon but it hardly hit him

"Tusk crusher!" Mammothmon exclaimed shooting out his own attack, which hit Garudamon full on and made him de digivole back to Biyomon

"Biyomon!" Kim exclaimed running over to her Digimon "Are you ok?" she asked concerned

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon exclaimed shooting out his attack. It hardly made a scratch, which made Ashley angry

"Celestral Arrow!" Angewomon exclaimed firing her own arrows, which hit Mammothmon straight in the middle and knocked him to the ground

"Yeah!" Katie cheered jumping up and down. Suddenly Mammothmon got up and proceeded to knock MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon to the ground. They then de digivoled back to their rookie forms

"MetalGreymon!" Ben exclaimed close to tears. Louisa and Peter both grimaced and glanced down at the ground

"This is bad" Naomi muttered as she watched Flamedramon and Haslemon battle Mammothmon. "We only have one ultimate Digimon left and if Angewomon gets beaten we are toast!" she cried

(Meanwhile the adult Digidestined were walking down the other side of the mountain. Kari was lagging behind at the back of the group and Tai was watching her concerned)

"Kari?" he glanced at his younger sister "Are you ok?" he asked as Agumon made his way to the front of the group

"Yeah" Kari nodded. Suddenly she stopped and burst into tears "N.o" she sobbed "Everything is starting to get to me what with James and lying about the digital world. I think we need some space apart"

"Has he hit you?" Tai said sharply. Kari shook her head

"No!" she cried, "He has just been really moody and keeps saying I am seeing another guy when in fact I am coming to the Digital World with Katie. He just doesn't seem to let it go"

"Maybe you should come round to mine and Soras for a break with Katie" Tai suggested "Maybe like you say you need some time apart and everything will be fine in the end"

"Thanks Tai" Kari smiled as the two siblings shared a hug. Tai glanced at his digivice to see that Kim and Ben were still in the same spot along with Dawn

"I hope they are alright" Tai said anxious. Kari glanced at her digivice and saw that Katie was with them as well

"I am sure they will be" she smiled "Come on let's catch up with the rest of the group"

(Meanwhile Mammothmon had defeated Flamedramon, Haslemon. Angemon and Digmon, Growlmon and Justimon had been defeated also and only Ikkakumon and Togamon remained. Mammothmon snarled and stampeded over to the 2 champion Digimon who cowered in fear)

"Show him what your made of Ikkakumon!" Cameron yelled glancing over at his Digimon who had just been hit in the head by Mammothmon. He crumpled to the ground in pain and Togemon growled and showed her needles

"Needle spray!" Togemon shouted announcing her attack and firing needles from her body. They all stuck in Mammothmons fur and he couldn't move

"Yeah!" Isabella cheered jumping up and down. Suddenly her face fell as Mammothmon released his attack, which was Tusk Crusher and Togemon felt the full brunt of the attack. She fell down on the ground and moaned in pain

"Togemon!" Isabella cried kneeling down on the ground, tears falling onto her face, but these tears were real, not like the last time. Suddenly a bright light came from the sky and fell down towards Isabella. It was her crest

"M-my crest" Isabella whispered happily. She then reached out and grabbed it and it fitted inside her tag. Cameron then bent down and retrieved his tag and crest from inside his shirt pocket

"I forgot I had this" he whispered embarrassed. The other Digidestined groaned as Isabella and Cameron's digivices began to glow brightly

TOGAMON DIGIVOLE TO LILLYMON

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLE TO ZUDOMON

(The 2 Ultimate Digimon then turned to face Mammothmon)

"Your going down!" Lilymon announced "Flower Cannon!" she yelled sending her attack towards Mammothmon who got the full brunt of the attack

"Vulcans Hammer!" Zudomon announced firing his attack towards Mammothmon. This also hit him full on and it was enough for him to disappear into pieces, his yell shouting across the land. Lillymon and Zudomon then de digivoled back to their rookie forms and ran back across to Isabella and Cameron

"You did great Palmon!" Isabella smiled. Cameron chuckled and scratched Gomamon behind the ears

"I guess we better go and find our parents" Kim sighed holding Biyomon "They might have been worried where we have got too

(The rest of the Digidestined made their way across the top of the mountain and down to the other side where their parents were waiting for them)

"Dad!" Cameron yelled running over to Joe "We defeated Mammothmon"

"That's great!" Joe grinned

"I think we have found part of the base!" Peter yelled over to his father "It is only a couple of miles from here as well"

"Well let's go!" Izzy announced as the Digidestined continued to make their long walk. Myotismon however was waiting them

"So they think they can beat Mammothmon that easily," he cackled "Well Yolei won't be happy when she comes across a Digimon from her past" he smirked

What Digimon is Myotismon talking about? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	11. The egg of friendship

PETER: I was at school and when I came home Izzy told me that Kirsten had been kidnapped! We all went to the Digital world but got attacked by a Mammothmon. We were in trouble but luckily Gomamon and Togamon digivoled to Zudomon and Lillymon and helped us out. Now we are on our way again

Digimon: The new generation Chapter 11: The Egg of Friendship 

The Digidestined were making their way through the Digital World trying to find where Myotismon had put Kirsten in his cell Mimi had arrived with them as her cooking show had finished early, just having to stop at Gennais to give her swab to him. Suddenly Naomi noticed that Tony wasn't with them. She turned around and spotted Joseph and Tony lagging at the back of the group)

"Tony!" she yelled to her younger brother "What are you doing hurry up!" she snapped, Hawkmon on her shoulder. Tony pulled a face and walked back to the group

"I'm thirsty…" Tony complained, "My mouth has been dry ever since we defeated Mammothmon. Cant we stop" he whined

"Oh yeah right" Naomi said sarcastically "We are in the middle of the Digital World, thousand of miles from nowhere then you say you want a drink. You are so selfish Tony Ichijouji!" she exclaimed

(Tony bit his lip trying not to cry. Katie glanced at Naomi and Mimi walked over to Isabella, Yolei, Naomi, Ken and Stuart)

"You know Yolei" the older woman said slowly to her friend "I'm sure we aren't too far from that café we went too when Digitamamon attacked us?"

"You might be right Mimi" Yolei smiled "That's probably why I found it familiar when we arrived. But it must be thousands of miles from here and we can't afford to waste any more time"

(Suddenly Kim shielded her hands away from her eyes and pointed to a building just in the distance)

"That might be it!" she exclaimed. The other children and their parents also looked in the distance

"You might be right there Kim" Yolei smiled "Ok but only one drink, we are behind schedule already" she glared at Tony

"Yay!" Ben and Stuart exclaimed clapping their hands. The Digidestined, their children and their Digimon started walking towards the café, not noticing that a figure was watching their every move

"I see them Boss," he whispered "Yeah.. Ill attack them when they are in there when their minds are on other things". The figure smirked as he also started to toddle off towards the café

(Meanwhile in the hideout Kirsten was on her back trying to spot a way out of this place. But so far she couldn't think of a way out)

"I wish my parents would come," she thought. Suddenly a flashback came in her mind from when she was three years old

FLASHBACK 

_Three years old Kirsten was toddling with her parents TK Takeshi and Kari Kamiya. The engaged couple had decided to come to the Digital World for a few hours to bring Kirsten to where she would be visiting when she would be older _

"_See Kirsten" Kari smiled "This is where your mummy and daddy went when we were younger. And pretty soon you will be coming here too" she smiled _

_(Kirsten giggled and pulled onto a tree leaf that was hanging down from the tree. Suddenly she felt her feet pull down from underneath her and felt herself fall down and down until TK and Kari couldn't find her anymore_

"_KIRSTEN!" Kari exclaimed clinging onto TK "I have to go and find here!" she cried out loud "Or at least find Gennai to help us find her!" she exclaimed _

"_We have to call on Patamon and Gatomon!" TK replied "They might be able to help us) _

(Kirsten then broke away from her thought and rubbed her eyes. She then remembered Katie and Ashley who were in Isabella's base the first time she had met the Digidestined)

"Could they be my half brother and sister?" she thought "No it can't be that is just too easy. I need more proof," she murmured as she rolled back on her back and went back to sleep

(Meanwhile back in the Digital World Stuart and Ben were trying to climb up onto the counter while their mothers were trying to pull them back down, Tony was trying to choose a soda while Mimi and Michael were looking around)

"This place looks a lot darker," she murmurs, "Since we last came here"

Michael nodded "It does" he replied, "I wonder if that is because Myotismon has took over the Digital World"

"I don't like it" Mimi squirms

(Suddenly Yolei gave a squeak of excitement and ran up to the counter)

"Digitamamon!" she exclaims, "You are still here"

"Who are you…" the Digitamamon asked confused "I have never heard of any humans coming in my café before, only Digimon

"Don't you remember!"? Mimi exclaims, "I knew that you were good but Yolei never believed me. Then she managed to get her egg of Sincerity by believing you were good"

"That must be my father" the egg Digimon murmurs "I have took over the café now since he passed away" his eyes gave a few tears in them but he shook them away "So what do you want?" he asks them

"Well my son wanted a soda" Yolei trails off "But the others aren't that bothered"

"Aww come on mum" Naomi pleads, "I mean if we are staying we might as well have a drink!"

"Ok" Yolei smiles "What do you all want" she grins

(As the Digidestined and their children crowd around they don't noticed DemiDevimon fly up to the window with another Digitamamon but he was darker than the Digitamamon inside, Only Joseph and Tony catches a glimpse)

"What was that" Tony rubs his eyes "I looked like a bowling ball with wings"

"I'm not sure" Joseph muses. Suddenly Josephs digivice bleeps and he glances at it

"Another Digi egg" Tony asks and his friend shrugs

"Maybe" Joseph replies drinking his soda "I think we better go and see what it is

(Joseph and Tony walk out of the café door, with neither of their parents seeing that they have disappeared. Meanwhile DemiDevimon fly's up to the top of the café roof)

"Boss it is all sorted!" he chips "They are all inside and will stop there for another hour "I have the decoy as well to battle them" he smirks

"Excellent Demidevimon!" Myotismon exclaims "Send him out and let the games begin!" he lets out an evil laugh

"Right Boss" DemiDevimon nods before switching off the walke talkie. Myotismon smirks before walking out of his base and looking over the rest of the Digital world

"The brats will never get here!" he exclaims "They will be torn to pieces by the decoy I have sent out. Soon all the Digital World will be mine!" he starts to cackle

(Meanwhile Kirsten is tossing and turning in her bed, having another nightmare after she lost contact with TK and Kari. Now she is dreaming about receiving her Digimon off Elecmon)

FLASHBACK 

_(The 10-year-old Kirsten was walking about the Digital World checking on all the baby Digimon that were in Primary Village. Suddenly Gennai walks up to the young girl with a in training Digimon) _

"_Kirsten" he smiles at the young girl "I was told when you turned ten, you would receive your own Digimon. So I guess happy Birthday" he smiles and hands the Digimon over to Kirsten. The Digimon stirred and opened its eyes _

"_Hello Kirsten" he smiled "I am Gummymon and I think we will be great friends!" he grins _

"_Me too" Kirsten nods "Thanks again Gennai" she grins _

"_Your welcome" the old man smiles before going to tend to the baby Digimon with Elecmon _

"What would I do without Terrimon now" Kirsten thought, now again waking out "And how far can he digivole too" she mutters before falling back asleep again

(Meanwhile back at the café the Digidestined and Digitamamon were talking among themselves when suddenly there was a huge crash. The Digidestined and their children turned around to see another Digitamamon standing there)

"Hold it!" Digitamamon growled "I challenge you to a battle!" he commanded

(Ben and Stuart started to cry)

"Another Digitamamon!" Kim exclaimed, "This is getting stupid," she mumbled

"Do you know this Digitamamon?" Isabella asked looking at the café Digitamamon who nodded

"He is my twin brother" he replied, "He stormed off when our father was almost dying. He must have turned to the bad side" he sighed

"We better do something!" Yolei exclaimed, "Otherwise the café will be destroyed not forgetting the Digital World"

"Right" Tai nodded "Are we all ready!" he glanced at the other Digidestined who nodded

"Can't we try?" Kim pleaded with her father who glanced at her mother. Sora sighed

"Kim has a point Tai" she glared at her husband who sighed

"Oh ok" he glanced at Kim, Ben and Dawn "But be careful guys" he warned his children

"We will be" Kim rolled her eyes at her father. The other children then raised their digivices in the air and their Digimon began to glow

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLE TO GARUDAMON

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUDAMON

GARURUMON DIGIVOLE TO WEREGARURUMON

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLE TO MEGAKABUTERIMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLE TO ZUDOMON

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGAMON

TOGAMON DIGIVOLE TO LILLYMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO HASLEMON- THE WINGS OF LOVE

ARMADILOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO DIGMON- THE DRILL OF POWER

GUILMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

CYBRADRAMON DIGIVOLE TO JUSTIMON

(All the Digimon charged towards Digitamon when Naomi turned towards Kim, Isabella and Katie)

"Where is Tony!" she exclaimed, "He should be here. And Joseph went with him!"

"Maybe he went for a walk somewhere," Isabella suggested but Naomi shook her head

"He always tells us where he is going!" she exclaimed, "I hope he is ok though" she murmured

(Kirsten was having another dream in the base, this time it was the day Gennai told her she would be meeting the new Digidestined)

_Kirsten was sat at the beach part of the Digital World, Terrimon on her head, and dangling her feet in the water. She didn't notice Gennai running up to her_

"_Kirsten!" the old man exclaimed "You have to come quick the Digidestined are in trouble, the prophecy will be fulfilled!" _

"_The prophecy" Kirsten murmured "When it says I will return to the group of Digidestined when one of the Digimon turns into their megas form?" _

"_Yes" Gennai nodded "But you will have to be quick otherwise you might be too late!" _

"_Come on Terrimon!" Kirsten motions to her Digimon "We have to save the Digital World!" she exclaims _

_(The young woman and her Digimon jumps off the beach and runs to the mainland. Gennai glances as the two of them disappear into the distance) _

"And now it's their turn to save me" Kirsten murmurs as she glances out of the cell wall "I hope they hurry up!"

(Meanwhile Joseph and Tony were running through the deep woods of the Digital World, Josephs digivice bleeping nineteen to the dozen)

"It has to be around here somewhere!" Tony exclaims crossly "We have been running for nearly half an hour" he complains

"I know what you mean!" Joseph exclaims "It not just beeping for a reason, something must be around here"

(Suddenly Tony glances at a rock that seems to be half open)

"That might be where it is!" the blunette boy exclaims, "It might be stuck in that rock"

(Joseph and Tony pull hard at the rock until they fall onto the floor with exhaustion. Suddenly another egg floats over to Joseph and Joseph picks it up. Veemon then starts to glow)

"Digi Armour Energise!" Joseph exclaims

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO RAIDRAMON- THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP

(Joseph shields his eyes as his new armour Digimon stands in front of him)

"Cool!" Tony exclaims, "Now you can ride on his back" he grins at his best friend

"I guess" Joseph murmurs, "That would be pretty cool!" he grins happily

"Come" Raidramon motions to the two boys "The others are in trouble they need your help. And Tony your mother isn't happy with you either"

(Tony rolls his eyes as the two eight year old boys climb onto Raidramons back, Wormon clinging onto Tony's shoulder. Raidramon then jumps down the cliffs and starts to gallop towards the distance where the café is)

(Meanwhile back at the café only Garudamon, Angewomon, Lillymon, and MetalGreymon remained, as all the other Digimon had been defeated. And Lillymon was starting to tire. Suddenly she collapsed and de digivoled back to Palmon)

"Palmon!" Isabella exclaims running over to her fallen Digimon

"Only three remain!" Digitamamon exclaims cackling. Kim and Katie glare at the Digimon while Ben tries to look brave but is failing

"We have to something!" Katie exclaims as Angewomon also falls to the ground and de digivoles back to Gatomon. Katie runs over to her partner and hugs her

Suddenly a blast of thunder flies through the air and strikes Digitamamon. A black disk falls out of the Digimon and crumples to the ground. Joseph and Tony then climb off Raidramon

"Tony!" Yolei says crossly running over to her son "I thought you had got kidnapped, we were all worried!" she exclaims hugging her son

"Sorry mum" Tony mumbles "But Josephs digivice was bleeping and I couldn't just leave him there"

(Meanwhile Digitamamon was tending to his twin brother who was lying unconscious. Joe was tending to him)

"What did I do?" the darker coloured Digitamamon said confused "I was walking along then suddenly I felt myself going to a base"

"You were under control" the café Digitamamon smiled "But the Digidestined saved you. I thought you were going to be killed, dear brother!" he exclaims

"Did I hurt anyone?" Dark Digitamamon says confused. The café Digitamamon shakes his head and the two Digitamamon embrace. MetalGreymon and Garudamon de digivole back to Agumon and Biyomon and the two rookie Digimon run back to their partners

"Digitamon!" Mimi exclaims, "We are going to go now we have still a long walk to get to Myotismons base," she explains

"Ok" the egg digimon nods "But be careful"

"I think we will be" Tai laughs "Bye!" and the Digidestined and their Digimon walk out of the café

(At Gennais house Gennai was sorting out the swabs that the Digidestined had given them. Suddenly he noticed that two of the swabs matched)

"Its TK and Kari's" he muttered to himself "So that means they must be Kirsten's parents. I have to go and find them!" he exclaimed before running out of the house to find them

(The Digidestined had finally reached Myotismons base and were glancing up at it)

"It looks spooky" Joseph murmured cling onto Veemon

"Yeah but a little dark isn't going to stop us!" Kim laughed, "Lets go in there and save Kirsten!" she exclaims

"Yes" Kari nods much to everyone's surprise "We need to find her otherwise she will get cold and lonely"

"She has Terrimon though," Katie pointed out to her mother

"Are we ready to go in!" Tai yelled distracting his sister and niece. All the Digidestined and their children nodded so they started walking into the cave. On his screen Myotismon could see them entering his base

"Perfect!" he cackled. He then turned to his newest Digimon, LadyDevimon "Are you ready for this?" he replied. LadyDevimon nodded

"Oh yes" she nodded "I cant wait to defeat that little brat of a cat!" she pointed to Gatomon "I will make her pay!" she exclaimed

"Good" Myotismon nodded "Remember go into the cave where Kirsten is and as soon as they arrive in attack them!" he exclaimed

"I will do what you ask master" Lady Devimon nodded then flew off into the opposite direction. Myotismon smirked

"If this doesn't stop them, nothing will!" he exclaimed as he swooped back into his base.

**Will the Digidestined find Kirsten and take her away from the clutches of LadyDevimon? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters! **


	12. The new sibling!

JOSEPH: We were in the Digital World and it was very hot so we stopped for a soda. Then Digitamamon attacked but me, Tony, Wormon and Veemon sneaked off. I retrieved my egg and Veemon digivoled to Raidramon and saved the day. We are now at the cave and I don't like it!

**Digimon: The new generation!**

**Chapter 12: The New Sibling! **

(All the children Digidestined were walking down the dark steep cave, which was one of Myotismons bases. All their parents had decided to go home except TK and Kari as Gennai had messaged them to say to stop there. Izzy had given Peter a device in case they got into trouble or got lost in the cave. Dawn shivered and looked straight ahead)

"This is so spooky" she muttered to herself. Katie glanced at her cousin

"Why is that Dawn?" Katie questioned her. Dawn blushed and glanced down

"I'm scared of the dark," she mumbled, but loud enough for the others to here who stopped dead in their tracks

"Your scared of the dark?" Kim glanced at her half sister "Why didn't you tell me?" she murmured with a concerned look on her face

"I didn't want you to think I was a waste to the team especially since I joined up late as well" Dawn filled with a lace on her shoe. Kim shook her head

"No" she muttered, "You aren't a waste"

"YOUR SCARED OF THE DARK!" Isabella exclaimed "15 years old and your scared of the dark" she shook her head bitterly. Dawn hung her head embarrassed, Kim was about to cut a comment towards Isabella but Naomi got in there first

"Isabella shut up!" she exclaimed, "Everyone has a fear and Dawns is fear of darkness. And I think I know what yours might be" she snapped her mouth and turned around annoyed

"Hang on!" Katie stopped dead in her tracks, Gatomon held in her arms "Where are mum and TK?" she asked glancing at Ashley

"Yeah where are they" Ashley murmured, "I think we better stop!" he yelled to the others, who groaned and sat down on some rocks inside the base

"We are never going to get there," Ben complained

"Sure we will" Agumon smiled at his partner "We just keep hitting bumps that's all"

"I guess" Ben sighed leaning against a rock. Suddenly Stuart's digivice began to bleep and he turned to Stuart

"My egg is nearby!" he exclaimed, "Do you want to go and look for it"

"What about Naomi?" Ben mumbled "Shouldn't you ask her"

(Stuart toddled up to Naomi and tugged her shirt)

"Naomi!" he whined to his older sister

"Stuart can you shut up while I'm talking!" Naomi exclaimed in the middle of a conversation with Katie and Kim "Just wait for a minute"

(Stuart walked back to Ben, Wormon on his shoulder)

"See" he mumbled, "I guess we better go"

(Ben, Stuart, Wormon and Agumon walked off down to the other side of the base without Kim or Naomi spotting they had gone)

(Meanwhile TK and Kari were running back up the long winding path towards Gennias house. TK rapped three times on the door and slowly Gennai opened the door)

"Oh hello TK and Kari" he smiled at the Digidestined of Hope and Light "Why don't you come in for a minute"

(TK and Kari walked through to Gennais living room where they both sat down on 2 lumpy sofas)

"You said you wanted to see us" TK replied

"Yes" Gennai nodded "Its about the young woman Kirsten. After doing some tests it concludes that both your swabs match the blood samples of Kirsten. Therefore it concludes that you must be her parents"

(A lull hit the air as TK and Kari glanced at each other)

"Any memories come?" Gennai glanced at the pair

"We had a child once when we were engaged 18 years ago" TK sighed "And we lost her in the Digital World when we came. That was the reason we split up"

"I never knew who the father was either" Kari admitted "But it must have been you TK!" she exclaimed

"But what are we going to do over Catherine!" TK murmured "I don't know if she will buy this story or not!"

"We have to rescue her first!" Kari exclaimed. Gennai nodded

"Kari is right" he mumbled, "Shall we rescue her first then try and work out what the problem is"

"Ok TK admitted as he followed Gennai and Kari out of the front door still scratching his head

(Meanwhile the Digidestineds children were still sat down by the edge of the rocks in the clearing)

"Does any one think this is quiet?" Peter asked the group scanning the communicator that his father had given it to him

"A little" Nicole admitted chewing on her black strands of hair " But we have to wait until Ashley and Katie's parents come back, otherwise they might be worried what has happened to us"

"I'm scared" Louisa murmured allowing Ritchie to move closer to her. Kim scowled at her antics

"This is stupid!" she said out loud "Isn't it Ben? ". She then turned to her brother and noticed he wasn't there

"Ben!" she exclaimed, "Where are you!" she said panicky. She then ran across to Naomi and tugged on her shirt

"Naomi!" she said worriedly "Ben has gone missing. And I cant see Stuart around anywhere either!"

Naomi's eyes glanced around the cave "Stuart!" she exclaimed, "We have to find them!" she cried out loud

"You aren't going anywhere!" a voice boomed. A black figure flew across the face of the cave and hovered in front of the Digidestined

"That's LadyDevimon!" Peter shouted "One of Myotismons henchmon. She is very dangerous"

"That is correct!" LadyDevimon smirked. Her eyes gazed around the group until she saw Gatomon.

"So I see my archenemies has decided to join up with an human," she sneered "How pathetic"

"You soon see how strong I can be ladyDevimon!" Gatomon growled. She then turned to Katie "Ready Katie!" she exclaimed and Katie nodded holding out her pink digivice

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON!

(Angewomon flew up towards LadyDebimon and knocked her to the side of the cave. The dark angel scowled at Angewomon)

"So I see blondie here wants a battle!" she exclaimed "Well if that what Blonde wants, Blondie will get!" she exclaimed " Darkness Wave!" she exclaimed throwing her attack towards Angewomon who neatly dodged it

"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon exclaimed throwing her arrow towards LadyDevimon but LadyDevimon missed the attack

"I'm joining in too!" Patamon murmured flying up while Ashley's digivice glowed

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

(Angemon flew up to join Angewomon while LadyDevimon smirked at them)

"How nice!" she growled "Two angels for the price of one!"

"Ill hold your back Angewomon!" Angemon exclaimed "Hand of fate!" he exclaimed sending his attack towards LadyDevimon but she neatly missed it

"_Where are you Ben" _Kim thought as she watched the battle "_And is Stuart with you" _she added as an afterthought

(At that moment in time Ben and Stuart were crawling through the base, so that any of Myotismons henchmon wouldn't see them. Agumon and Wormon were crawling behind them also)

"This is scary!" Ben mumbled clutching onto his tag and crest "But your digivice is bleeping so we have to carry on until we find your egg"

"You have the crest of courage" Stuart glanced at his friend while crawling through a pile of dust "You would think Kim would have it, being the eldest of you two but she hasn't, you must have it for a reason"

"Kim doesn't think I am important though!" Ben exclaims, "She just treats me as I am invisible sometimes or just talks down to me"

"Me too" Stuart nods " Naomi just picks me up or doesn't speak to me"

(The two boys and their Digimon turn the corner of the base and on the end of the wall, shining brightly, was a pink egg with the crest of kindness on it)

"Why don't you try it?" Ben offered to his friend "Its your digivice that is bleeping not mine"

"Ok" Stuart pouted toddling up to the egg and struggling to pull it. Finally he pulled it off the wall and Wormon began to glow

"Stuart says Digi Armour Energise" Wormon replied, "Then we can go back to the others and help out"

"Ok" Stuart nodded. He then held out his Digivice and shouted "Digi Armour Energise!"

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PUTTIMON: THE HEART OF KINDNESS

(Stuart squeaked as he saw his new Armour Digimon)

"Y-you digivoled!" he exclaimed. Puttimon nodded

"Yes" Puttimon nodded smiling "We better get going otherwise your two sisters will wonder where we have got too" he motioned picking Ben and Stuart up. Agumon sat on the Armour Digimons arm and Puttimon began to quickly run out of the cave

(Meanwhile Angewomon and Angemon were still trying to fend off LadyDevimons advances. Angewomon however was getting weak)

"You can do it Angewomon!" Katie exclaimed looking worried at her Digimon

"I don't think I can carry on much longer Katie!" Angewomon exclaimed as she dodged another attack from Lady Devimon. Angewomon however shot his Hand of fate at the ultimate Digimon and it hit her straight into the wall of the cave. She growled as she flew straight back up to the 2 angels

"If Angemon could digivole to Ultimate" Ashley mumbled "Then we could have defeated her much earlier!" he exclaimed

"I am sure Angemon will be able to digivole quicker than you think he will" Katie smiled to her best friend. Suddenly she noticed her mother running down the corridor slowly followed by Gennai and TK

"Mum/Dad!" Katie and Ashley surprised "Where did you go?" Katie questioned her mother

"What is she doing here!"? Kari said surprised

"She attacked us" Ashley mumbled "We were waiting for you to come back and she cornered us in the middle of the base"

"You didn't have to do that!" TK said surprised "We would have caught you up"

"We didn't want you to worry" Katie replied. Suddenly there was a scream as Angemon flew down to the ground after an attack from LadyDevimon hit him full on. Ashley ran forward and caught his Digimon

"Angemon!" Ashley exclaimed tears falling down his face

"Don't worry Ashley," the champion Digimon mumbled, "I will be ok"

"_We have to beat her! _Ashley exclaimed watching Angewomon battle LadyDevimon on her own but kept getting slung down everytime "_We have to have hope!" _and after he said that a yellow crest came floating down from the top of the cave

"My crest!" Ashley exclaimed picking up "Now we can finally defeat her. Digivole Angemon!" he exclaimed clutching his tag and crest

ANGEMON DIGIVOLE TO MAGNANGEMON

(Ashley's eyes widened as he saw his new Ultimate Digimon. Suddenly Ben and Stuart ran back to the group)

"Ben!" Kim exclaimed hugging her younger brother "I thought you were in trouble!"

"Nope" Ben shook his head "I went to help Stuart receive his new Armour Digimon" he pointed to Puttimon who had joined the battle

"Heartner Beam!" Puttimon exclaimed firing his attack towards LadyDevimon but it hardly hit her. LadyDevimon cackled

"You think that was going to hurt me!" she exclaimed "How pathetic. Darkness wave!" she exclaimed sending her attack towards Puttimon who hit him from behind and Puttimon crashed to the ground and de digivoled back to Wormon. A tearful Stuart ran up to his Digimon and hugged him

"Are you ok Wormon?" he whispered to his Digimon who nodded

"I'm fine," he said weakly. Naomi growled at the Ultimate Digimon flying in front of her

"Your pathetic!" she exclaimed "Do you like hurting young innocent children!" she exclaimed

"I only go off my masters orders" Lady Devimon smirked "He asked me to stop you two especially" she glanced at Katie and Ashley "From getting your new half sister. But I see Gennai has told you already" she glared at TK and Kari

"Half sister!" Katie exclaimed, "So Kirsten is our half sister!"

"Unless SHE is lying" Ashley spat out "Well we will find out soon enough. Finish her off Magna Angemon!" he exclaimed to his Digimon

"You first Angewomon!" Katie yelled to her Digimon

"Celestral arrow!" Angewomon exclaimed firing her arrow towards Lady Devimon. It hit her straight on

"Gate of destiny!" MagnaAngemon murmured drawing a gate with his sword then opening it. The power from the gate was enough for LadyDevimon to fall through it

"You will never defeat my master Digidestined!" she exclaimed as the gate began to close on her. Once they knew she was safe inside MagnaAngemon and Angewomon de digivoled back to Patamon and Gatomon, and raced back to Ashley and Katie

"You were great!" Ashley exclaimed. Katie then ran over to her mother

"Is it true over Kirsten mum?" she glanced at Kari. Kari nodded

"Yes" she replied; "Gennai said the swabs matched to Kirsten's, that mean she is our child" she smiled

(Suddenly TK noticed Kirsten running from the edge of the cave towards the Digidestined. She ran towards TK and Kari and they hugged her)

"We though we had lost you forever!" Kari cried "I will never let you never" she smiled towards Kirsten who smiled

"I thought you were my half brother and sister" she motioned towards Ashley and Katie "But I thought that was just too easy to figure out"

(As TK, Kari, Ashley and Katie welcomed Kirsten into their family Kim, Isabella, Louisa, Dawn and Naomi were watching them)

"Well all well that ends well" Kim sighed "Looks like I have another cousin in the family" she smiled

"Me too" Louisa nodded "And she looks a lot of fun as well"

(Suddenly Louisa rummaged in her bag and gave a letter to Dawn)

"Can you give this to Ritchie" Louisa muttered, "It's a letter"

"Sure" Dawn smiled "I think we better get home now it's getting late"

"I guess" Peter sighed "See you guys tomorrow" he called to the other Digidestined who waved. TK and Ashley set off another way than Kari, Katie and Kirsten who were going to stop at Kari's house since James had moved out. Myotismon growled and slammed his fist on the monitor

"I cant believe they won again!" he exclaimed "But not to worry" he smirked "I will soon get them one way or another because they cant keep running away from me!"

Will Myotismon ever capture the Digidestined? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters


	13. The new couple!

STUART: We were in the Digital World but then Lady Devimon attacked us, me and Ben sneaked off and Wormon finally armour digivoled to Puttimon. Lady Devimon defeated us though but Angemon digivoled to Magna Angemon and saved us!

**Digimon: The new Generation!**

**Chapter 13: The New Couple! **

(It had been a few weeks since they rescued Kirsten from the clutches of MaloMyotismon, and the Digidestined were getting intrigued as to why he hadn't attacked again. Louisa was asleep in her bed with Gabumon by her side. Suddenly her D Terminal bleeped and Louisa sat up and rubbed her eyes)

"Who messages me at 4 in the morning!" Louisa exclaims. She slowly gets out of bed and picks her D terminal up from the bedside cabinet

**Louisa **

**Hi its dawn. I'm currently on a plane flying over to Odiaba because dad got the details sorted out last week. But I want to go back to London to get a few things sorted out. Do you want to meet me in the Digital World and go via the Digi-Port? Ritchie is also coming he got the day off work. Message me back if you can **

**Dawn **

(Louisa giggled and started to send a message back to Dawn. The typing of the D terminal woke Gabumon up)

"What's all the noise" Gabumon replied grumpy opening one sleepy eye and turning towards his partner

"Nothing" Louisa replied hurriedly "I'm only sending a message back to Dawn, go back to sleep Gabumon"

"Ok" Gabumon nodded and was asleep within minutes. Louisa sighed and pressed the send button on her D terminal

(Next morning Matt and Louisa were sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the morning papers. Every so often Matt caught Louisa glancing at him)

"What's up now" Matt smiled at his daughter "You are up to something I can tell"

"Dad" Louisa pleaded "Please can I have some money, you see Dawn, Tais daughter, has invited me to go shopping and I am kinda strapped for cash" she laughed

"Dawn?" Matt questioned "You mean the daughter he gave up for adoption when she was 3? I thought she was still in England

"Well Tai wants her to be his daughter now" Louisa drank some coffee "She is coming over for the day to finalise details then going to access the Digiport to travel back from London to here"

"Ok" Matt sighed fishing a few notes from his pocket "I think that will be enough" he smiled. Louisa glanced at the notes and gasped

"Dad!" she exclaimed "There is too much here, I cant take this!"

"Call it guilt money" Matt laughed "From going on too many space missions and having to leave you with your mother"

(Louisa threw her arms around her fathers neck and gave him an hug)

"So then" Matt winked "What's all this about a guy call Ritchie" he smirked

Louisa went bright red "Dad!" she exclaimed, "How do you know!" she rolled her eyes

"Your mother and I do talk you know" he laughed "Haven't you to start getting ready" he glanced at his watch

"Your right!" Louisa exclaimed running upstairs to see what she could wear. Matt sighed and glanced at the newspaper

(Meanwhile Myotismon was looking at the different Digimon which he wanted to pick. He walked through the cages looking at the different Digimon)

"Which 1 should I pick?" he murmured. Demi Devimon on his shoulder pointed at a Digimon that was currently on a page

I think you should pick that 1 boss," Demi Devimon chirped up bobbing up and down "It would finish the Digidestined off once and for all. And its father has been in the real world before so it should cause a distraction

"Yes it would do" he smirked "Very good Demi Devimon" he cackled

"Anytime boss!" Demi Devimon smirked "Do you want me to call it over" he glanced at his master who nodded

"No" Myotismon nodded "I will do that". He then clicked on the screen, which went black. Myotismon then walked out into the courtyard where two Gazimon and a Parrotmon were playing with a football

"Parrotmon!" Myotismon shouted to the Ultimate Digimon. Parrotmon turned around and stared at the vampire Digimon

"Yes" he drawled washing his feathers

"I have a little job for you" Myotismon smirked "Come with me". Parrotmon then flew into the air and followed Myotismon back to his base. The two Gazimon just shrugged and carried on playing football

(Louisa and Gabumon landed on the floor in the Digital World. Louisa picked herself up and looked around)

"Where are they!" Louisa says annoyed "Time goes quicker in the Digital World than on Earth so they shouldn't be long!"

"Maybe they only just got on the plane" Gabumon said calmly "Then they have to get their luggage, call a cab then get to Tais house. But if you say they shouldn't be long then they shouldn't be long"

(Louisa gave her Digimon a dirty look then glanced across over the horizon. There she saw Dawn Gulimon Ritchie and Cybradramon.Dawn and Ritchie were arguing with one another about something as they came nearer to Louisa and Gabumon)

"You weren't there!" Dawn exclaimed, "I was waiting ten minutes until you arrived!"

"Yes but I overslept" Ritchie muttered "I ran as fast as I could to the computer while getting dressed and eating breakfast at the same time!" he rolled his eyes showing Dawn his shirt which was also full of crumbs. Louisa and Gabumon walked up to the bickering foster siblings

"Is something wrong?" she glanced at Dawn while her eyes managed not to look up at Ritchie

"I told HIM!" Dawn glared at Ritchie "To meet me in the Digital World when I arrived at Dads flat. Kim and Ben were round at TKs flat; Kari and Katie had gone there as well. But he was 10 minutes late when I arrived here!" she crossed her arms

"As long as everyone is safe," Louisa replied "That is all that matters"

"I knew you would choose his side" Dawn muttered. Louisa pretended not to hear Dawns comment

"So are we ready then" Ritchie replied producing his digivice. Louisa and Dawn nodded, produced their own digivices and started walking with their Digimon to the Digiport that Dawn would take when she lived in London

"Digiport open!" the three teenagers exclaimed as they got sucked into the Digiport. A few metres behind them Myotismon and Parrotmon walked up to the DigiPort

"You know what to do" Myotismon told the parrot Digimon "Attack them. You will be fine because they only have one ultimate between them. Your mission should be easy"

"Yes master" Parrotmon nodded "I will do as you ask. What should I do when I have defeated them?"

"Bring them back here" Myotismon replied, "I will capture them and tie them up. Matt and Tai will soon become worried and come here to rescue them. Then the fun shall begin!" he started to cackle. Myotismon then held a device that looked like a digivice to the Digiport and Parrotmon got sucked into. Myotismon then brought the device down and smirked

(Meanwhile back in Odiaba Katie, Ashley, Kim, Ben and Kirsten were hanging over the top of the banister at TKs flat listening to an argument TK and Catherine were having. Kari was slumped in the chair glancing at TK while Catherine argued with her husband)

"How did you know it was ze child!"? Catherine yelled "And how easy was it that it was with your ze girlfriend. I've had enough TK!" she yelled tears streaming down her face

"Catherine it wasn't like that!" TK exclaimed, "Kirsten could have belonged to any of us 14 but it was me and Kari. And before you start it was the disappearance of Kirsten that caused me and Kari to split up, then I met you. But I rued it every day since we split up!"

"What is dad saying?" Ashley whispered to Katie who just shrugged

"So how many other children are going to come out of the woodwork TK Takeshi!" Catherine yelled "2,10, 30!" she exclaimed

"Catherine don't be so absurd" TK snapped, "Me and Kari hadn't been dating that long after Kirsten was born"

"Me absurd!" Catherine replied, "I don't think so" she said primly "This relationship hasn't been going anywhere since your son decided he was a Digidestined. But this" she spat out "other daughter" is the final straw. I am moving out and divorce papers will be coming through shortly!"

"Wait!" Kari exclaimed "What about Ashley, you cant just leave him here. He needs his mother"

"I think you will be a perfectly fine mother towards him" Catherine said coldly "I hope you and your three children have a fine life together. Goodbye!" and with that she slammed the front door of the flat in TKs face. TK just stood there looking at the door in amazement. Kari broke down into tears

"Why are you crying?" TK asked surprised "I should be the one crying I have just lost my wife"

"Because I was the reason why you lost it," Kari wept, "If Kirsten hadn't come on the scene you, Catherine and Ashley would still be a family. Me and James were on the rocks for a while"

"So were me and Catherine" TK held Kari while she wept "But I think you, Katie and Kirsten should move in here until you sell your flat. The money would come in handy too"

"Ok" Kari sniffed as Katie and Ashley watched their parents

"Look like you and me will be living together" Katie smiled at her friend. Ashley just looked down at the ground

"I hope I wasn't the reason," Kirsten whispered looking down at the ground. Kim shook her head

"No" she replied, "Uncle James and Aunt Kari had lots of differences. And it looked the same happened with TK and Catherine. I think the situation will be a lot better" she smiled

"I hope so" Ashley replied, "Because this could cause an huge gulf between the Digidestined. And then Myotismon could have an advantage over us"

(Meanwhile Louisa and Dawn were walking around London, carrying a few shopping bags behind them. They had left Gabumon and Gulimon behind at Takato and Jeris house because they didn't want them to be seen)

"Ahh a spot of shopping does good to clear the air" Dawn said smiling carrying a couple of shopping bags in her left hand

"I agree" Louisa smiles "With all the battles we have been having it is good to be on our own again. With all the stress as well" she laughs

(Suddenly Dawn notices Ritchie running over towards them with Gabumon and Gulimon in his left and right hands)

"Ritchie?" Dawn asks surprised "Why have you brought the two Digimon over?"

"Because a Digimon is attacking the town centre" Ritchie pants placing Gulimon and Gabumon on the ground

"We never saw a Digimon and we just went out of the centre 15 minutes ago" Louisa murmurs confused

"Well it only attacked now!" Ritchie exclaims "And if you two don't hurry up it is going to run it!"

(Louisa and Dawn glance at one another and nod slowly. They then pull out their digivices)

"Digivole!" they exclaim

GULIMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

GARURUMON DIGIVOLE TO WEREGARURUMON

(Dawn and Louisa jump on Weregarurumons back while Ritchie climbs on Growlmons shoulders)

"Do you know what Digimon this is?" Louisa yells to Ritchie

"I do" Ritchie nods "Its Parrotmon an ultimate Digimon

"Ultimate" Dawn muses clinging onto Louisa "We could be in serious trouble"

"I don't think so" Louisa grins "Weregarurumon can deal with this loser"

"I hope so" Ritchie replies. They then reach the town centre and climb off the Digimons shoulders. WereGarurumon and Growlmon then run off to face Parrotmon who is destroying some tables and chairs in a restaurant

"Help more monsters!" a young woman cries out before fainting

"Marie!" her boyfriend cries before running over to tend to her

"Pyro Sphere!" Growlmon exclaims shooting a beam of light at Parrotmon, which hardly scratches him

"Ill deal with this" WereGarurumon nods to Growlmon who jumps back just avoiding Parrotmons attack "Wolf Claw!" he exclaims shooting his attack across to Parrotmon who gets the full brunt of it, falling down on the ground

"Yes!" Louisa exclaims pumping her fist "That's my Digimon!"

"I wouldn't be so sure though" Ritchie muses. Louisa gives him a dirty look

"Ritchie is right though!" Dawn exclaims as she watches her Digimon dodge another attack by Parrotmon "We only have one ultimate in WereGarurumon and if he gets defeated we are done though. I just hope that Growlmon can hold on" she replies sadly

(Back in Odiaba Tai was walking round the living area whistling and had a big grin on his face. Sora who was doing some washing walked over to her husband)

"Why are you so happy?" she questions him. Tai turns round to Sora and grins

"Because I cant believe that Dawn is going to be moving in soon. All of the adoption papers are filled in so that I can become her legal guardian again and she can enrol in at the high school, since she is going to be in her last year" Tai sits down on the sofa and picks up an newspaper

"Tai don't you think you are going a bit too fast?" Sora replies "You only met back up with her in July and now its August. Don't you think it should take some cooling down time"?

"Sora its 12 years since I gave her up for adoption" Tai replies "You knew how I was like when we met up again, I was distraught. But I knew in myself that I wasn't in a fit state to look after a child, since Anne died so suddenly. But over the 12 years I regretted giving her up and now she is back in my life I need to spend as much time with her as I can. I guess TK and Kari are feeling like this with Kirsten as well"

"I suppose" Sora sighs "But as long as you know what you are doing?"

"I do" Tai nods before turning back to the newspaper

(Back in London Dawn, Louisa and Ritchie were still battling Parrotmon. But Growlmon was growing extremely weak)

"Come on Growlmon!" Dawn yells to her Digimon "You can do it!"

"I don't think I can Dawn!" Growlmon replies, "I'm growing weaker in strength"

(Suddenly Parrotmon sends a sneak attack out towards Growlmon who collapses to the ground in pain. Dawn screams and runs over to her Digimon)

"Growlmon!" Dawn exclaims, "Are you ok?"

"No" Growlmon mumbles. Suddenly Louisa screams as Gabumon collapses to the ground in pain as well

"I'm sorry Louisa" Gabumon looks at his partner "He was too strong"

"Its ok" Louisa replies as she picks Gabumon up "We will find a way I am sure of it"

(Suddenly people began to back away as Parrotmon moved closer towards Louisa and Ritchie. Dawn was still tending to Growlmon so she didn't see Parrotmon)

"This is the end Digidestined!" Parrotmon booms "Sonic Destroyer!" The attack moved closer and closer towards Ritchie and Louisa. Louisa suddenly jumped in front of Ritchie and the attack hit the side of the pavement. As the smoke clearer Louisa was helping Ritchie to his feet

"You saved me," he whispered "Why?" he questioned

"I didn't want to see you get hurt" Louisa whispers, "You see I really like you. But with the time difference and the different countries we wouldn't stand a chance"

"I like you too" Ritchie replies "And we could find a way I am sure of it"

(Ritchie then moves in for a kiss. As the two teenagers lips brush against one another a light comes out of Dawns and Louisa's digivices surrounding Growlmon and Gabumon. A card then floats down towards Dawn)

"What is this" Dawn wonders. She then grabs her digivice and swipes her new card through it

GROWLMON DIGIVOLE TO WARGROWLMON

GABUMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO METALGARURUMON

(The light soon fades as the mega Digimon and the Ultimate Digimon face Parrotmon)

"B.but how!" Dawn gasps, "I mean I understand with Louisa but I am no relation?"

"Maybe because Ritchie is your adopted brother" Louisa replies "We have a connection now" she glances at Ritchie and blushes

"Maybe" Dawn sighs "Come on WarGrowlmon, lets show what we are made of!" she exclaims

"Your time is over now!" MetalGarurumon exclaims "Metal Wolf Claw!" The mega Digimon shoots a ray of ice at Parrotmon, which freezes him solid

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon exclaims as he shoots his laser at the block of ice, Parrotmon is frozen in. The ice breaks and Parrotmon jumps out of the ice

"Double Blades!" WarGrowlmon then unleashes his next attack, which strikes Parrotmon and collapses him to the ground. MetalGarurumon then surround him

"Metal wolf Claw!" the mega Digimon exclaims. The ray of ice strikes Parrotmon and he begins to moan in pain as slowly he starts to be deleted. As the last particle disappears WarGrowlmon and MetalGarurumon de digivole back to Gulimon and Tsunomon.

"You did great!" Dawn exclaims hugging Gulimon. Louisa then notices the in training Digimon standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asks confused

"I'm Tsunomon, the intraining form of Gabumon," the little Digimon says smiling. Louisa then picks him up and turns to Ritchie

"I guess I better go home now" Ritchie confesses "Before the police come and start to act suspicious"

"Yeah I better go too" Dawn replies "Dad will be wondering where I have go too"

"Ill call you" Louisa replies kissing Ritchie "Lots and lots and lots"

"Yeah me too" Ritchie smiles "And we can email"

"I don't think your father will be pleased when he sees the phone bill" Dawn mutters as she walks off with Gulimon with Louisa walking slowly behind

(Louisa enters her living area and takes her boots off. Whistling she walks into the kitchen with a big grin on her face)

"Hi dad" she waves at Matt. Matt turns round to face his daughter

"Oh hi Lou" he smiles "How was your day?"

"The best day ever" Louisa says dreamily. Matt just laughs and turns to face her

"Well your uncle TK has decided to divorce your aunt Catherine" he tells Louisa who gasps

"Is it anything to do with Kirsten?" she asks. Matt shakes his head

"No" he replies "They have been having their own problems for a while, I guess Kirsten was the final straw"

"Are they stopping in their flat?" Louisa asks

"Yes" Matt replies "And when Kari, Katie and Kirsten sell theirs after her divorce goes through, they are going to move in with TK and Ashley"

"Oh right" Louisa pauses "Wont that be a bit weird though" she muses

"No" Matt laughs ruffling his daughters hair "TK is a big boy now he can look after himself"

"If you say so," Louisa mutters

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Myotismon hits his screen with his fist. He had just been told by a messenger that Parrotmon had been defeated)

"I can't believe they beat Parrotmon!" he exclaims. Suddenly his frown turns into a smirk and he grins "I know what I will do. I will send a father/son team to battle the Digidestined when they next come to the Digital World. That way they will be both split up!"

What is Myotismon talking about? Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters!


	14. The egg of sincerity and Reliablity

RITCHIE: Me, Louisa and Dawn went to London for some shopping. Suddenly Parrotmon attacked the shoppers! Gabumon digivoled to Garurumon and we thought it was too late when Parrotmon shot an attack at me. Louisa saved it and we both admitted our feelings for each other. Gabumon then digivoled to Metalgreymon, Growlmon digivoled to Wargrowlmon and both of them sorted that bird out.

Digidestined: The new generation Chapter 14: The egg of sincerity and Reliability 

(It was 2 weeks after Louisa had got together with Ritchie and in a few days the Digidestined would be returning back to their schools. Dawn was sat on the sofa watching a football match that was on the TV. Suddenly she turned it off and slumped on the sofa. Tai then walked in with a glass of water in his hand)

"Are you ok?" he glanced at his daughter who smiled

"A little" she replied, "I'm just scared about school that's all. They might tease me about my English accent"

"Well if they tease you just tease them back. I'm sure a Japanese accent is worse than an English one" Tai laughed. Dawn shot her father a dirty look

"That isn't funny dad" she cried "I'm really stressed and worried"

(Tai turned to his daughter and gave her an hug. Sora then walked into the living room with the phone in her right hand)

"Tai?" she said quietly. Tai then turned around and spotted his wife

"Kari is on the phone" she nodded towards the phone. Tai then walked towards the phone and picked it up

"Hello" he answered it

"Tai its Kari" Kari replied cheerfully "Listen I was wondering if you wanted to join the rest of us on a picnic, since it will be a while before we can all meet up"

"Ok" Tai replied. He then put the phone on one side and shouted up to Sora. Sora then turned around

"Kari wants to know if we would like to go on a picnic," Tai told Sora. Sora nodded

"That will be fine" she smiled. Tai then picked the phone back up

"Sora says yes" he replied. Kari smiled on the other side of the phone

"Everyone else says they would come too" she replied "Meet us in the Digital World tomorrow. Bye!" and she put the phone down

"_Kari seems more happier than she did when she was with James" _Tai thought as he started to walk back upstairs _"Maybe it is finding her daughter again like me with Dawn that has made her like this" _he shrugged as he flopped down on the bed

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Demi Devimon had been sent out by Myotismon to look for a father and son team that could attack both sets of Digidestined when they came to the Digital World)

"Aha!" Demi Devimon replied flying down to a Monzaemon and his father a WarMonzaemon "Boss says he wants you to do a job for him"

"And what will we get in return?" the Warmonzaemon replied glaring at DemiDevimon

"You will receive the honour of defeating the DigiDestined" Demi Devimon smirked "Isnt there a bigger honour"

"I guess not" Warmonzaemon replied bored "Ok we will do it"

"Great!" DemiDevimon smiled before flying off into the distance. Monzaemon opened one sleepy eye

"Idiot" the Monzaemon murmured, "Of course we will beat them"

"I wouldn't bet of that" his father muttered, "They have defeated lots of strong Digimon. But we will not be beaten by them" he exclaimed

(The children of the Digidestined and their mother and father were all meeting together on the beach. Kim, Ben, Joseph, Tony and Stuart had decided to have a friendly game of football before the picnic started with their fathers and TK who got roped in by Ashley)

"You can go in goal TP" Davis shouted to TK who sighed and rolled his eyes

"Tony you can go in goal if you want?" Joseph glanced at his friend

"Ok" Tony shrugged as he jogged towards the goal, Wormon beside him. Veemon then blew the whistle and Kim passed the ball to her father who then passed it to Ben, Ben then slipped and Davis tackled him. After running a few metres, Joseph tackled his father and put the ball in the far corner of the net

"Beaten by a 8 year old!" Ken exclaimed as he glanced at Davis

"Well I only did it to let him have a chance" Davis sulked "Beside TP should have saved that" he glared at TK who smiled sheepishly. Meanwhile while they were playing football Louisa, Dawn and Ritchie were sitting together by the side of the water. Peter, Cameron and Nicole were sat together with their parents watching them and Kari, Sora, Mimi and Yolei were unpacking the picnic, with Katie, Kirsten, Naomi and Isabella helping them

"So Kari" Sora glanced at her friend "Whats up with you and TK then" she grinned "I mean moving in together, people will talk" she picked a few sandwiches out of the basket

"They can if they want too" Kari replied unpacking some sandwiches "I mean I split from James before hand and TK split from Catherine. Beside its better for Kirsten to have both her parents there" she smiled

"So could something be on the cards?" Mimi whispered grinning. Kari gave a small smile

"Could be" she grinned. Katie then dropped the yoghurt she was picking out of the basket and it dropped onto the floor

"Katie!" Kari exclaimed at her daughter "Go and find something to wipe it up with"

"Sorry" she murmured as she dashed off to the football group where Ashley was. Ashley was chatting to his father and so didn't see Katie

"Gato?" she said to her Digimon "Would you get Ashley's attention, he is ignoring me" she glared at her friend

"Sure" Gatomon shrugged "Lightening Claw!" she pushed Ashley in the back and both him and Patomon fell over much to the amusement of TK, Tai and Davis

"What you do that for?" he glared at Katie who was laughing to herself along with Gatomon "That hurt" he complained

"Don't be such a baby" Katie smiled "I have something to tell you" she whispered "But in secret"

(Intrigued Ashley followed his friend with Patamon pearched on his head, when they got to a secluded part of the beach Katie bent down)

"I think my mum and your dad might be announcing that they might be dating" she replied

"How you figure that one out," Ashley whispered, "They have only been living together for a week or so"

"I know" Katie nodded "But they dated once before and I heard my mum talking once to Aunt Sora that she never quite got over the split. Plus with Kirsten as well" she shrugged

"It just seems pretty strange to me" he shrugged. Suddenly they heard both their parents calling to them

"Ashley!" TK exclaimed, "We have been getting worried"

"Sorry Dad" Ashley hung his head down

"The picnic is set out now" Kari replied "So unless you both want to go hungry you better get going now"

(TK, Ashley, Kari and Katie all walked back to where the picnic was being set out. But watching them was Demi Devimon)

"Its all set to go now boss" he whispered to Myotismon who smirked

"Excellent" he muttered  


(Meanwhile the Digidestined were just finishing off the remains of their picnic. Suddenly Naomi and Nicole's digivices began to bleep)

"There might be an egg nearby" Naomi glanced at her mother "Can I go and retrieve it?"

"Looks like mine is nearby too" Nicole mused, "Can I go and get it dad" she glanced at Cody who nodded

"Yeah" she smiles at his daughter "You can"

"Thanks dad!" Nicole exclaims, "Come on Naomi" and the two Digidestined run across the green grass and down to the beach, the other Digidestined sit in silence until a growl comes across the land. Ben tugs on Kim's shirtsleeve

"Something is coming," he said worriedly to Kim. Kim glares at her younger brother

"Don't be stupid Ben" Kim replied annoyed nibbling on a biscuit

"There is though!" Ben whined stamping his foot. Sora looks behind and gasps as she sees an Monzaemon and a WarMonzaemon stampeding towards the Digidestined

"See" Ben replied sticking his tongue out

"Why don't we defeat the Monzemon and you can defeat the WarMonzaemon" Izzy glanced at his son who nodded

"Sure thing Dad" Peter replies

"Digivole!" Kim and Tai say at the same time

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO BIRDRAMON

GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO GARURUMON

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGEMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

HAWKMON DIGIVOLE TO AQUALIAMON

ARMADLIOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANKLOMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

(The 12 champion Digimon each run off to battle Monzemon. The children then turn around to spot WarMonzemon standing there. All the Digimon, except Hawkmon and Armadilomon, and Wormon who cant digivole yet stepped forward)

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GREYMON DIGIVOLR TO METALGREYMON

BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO PHONIEXMON

GABUMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

GULIMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

GROWLMON DIGIVOLE TO WARGROWLMON

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLE TO MEGAKABUTERTIMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLE TO ZUDOMON

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGAMON

TOGAMON DIGIVOLE TO LILLYMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

ANGEMON DIGIVOLE TO MAGNAANGEMON

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOE TO PUTTIMON: THE HEART OF KINDNESS

TERRIMON DIGIVOLE TO GARGOMON

(Meanwhile down on the beach the bleeping had got even louder as Nicole and Naomi had found a large underground cave. Nicole was busy digging with her hands, as that where the bleeping was loudest while Naomi had gone further ahead. They were oblivious as to what was happening back at the campsite)

"I found it!" Naomi exclaimed as her 2nd Digi egg floated into her D terminal. She then turned to Hawkmon and exclaimed "DigiArmour Energise!"

HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO SHURIMON: THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY

"Are you coming Nicole?" Naomi glances at the older girl who shakes her head

"I still haven't found it" she pants "And this is dirty work"

"Ok" Naomi shrugs as she jumps onto Shrurimons back and runs out of the cave. Nicole carries on digging with her hands until she sees a shining light

"There it is!" she exclaims as she grabs the egg with her hands. Armadilomon then begins to glow as she shouts "Digi Armour Energise!"

ARMADILOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO SUBMERIMON: THE GUARDIAN OF THE SEAS!

(Submerimon then motions to Nicole to get into him. Nicole nods and climbs into the front of Suberimon. She then grabs the handles of the controls and gradually manages to guide her way into the sea back to the beach)

(Meanwhile back at the battle Monzemon had been beaten with the help of Angemon, Angewomon and Greynon. Now it was the childrens turn but they were having an harder task)

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shot her attack at Warumonzaemon but he just simply brushed it off

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shot his attack at Warumonzaemon who got hit full on and got frozen into a block of ice. Louisa groaned

"I didn't mean to do that" the blonde apologised to Kim. Kim rolled her eyes

"Sure you didn't," she muttered. Louisa gave Kim a dirty look

"I can help" Ben piped up

" Giga Blaster" Metal Greymon shot both of his cannons at the block of ice that was forming Warumonzaemon. The ice cracked and Warumonzaemon burst out of the ice growling at the Digidestined

"That wasn't such a good idea MetalGreymon" Kim gulped. Warmonzaemon then glared at the Digidestined and headbutted Cameron into the water, as he was the 1 nearest. But Cameron couldn't swim, like Dawn couldn't, and he began to cough and splutter. He sank down underneath the water, but Nicole came just at the right time to save him. Submerimon then helped Cameron onto his shell and brought him closer to the shore. Cameron then coughed up some water

"Are you ok Cameron?" his mother Star said concerned. Cameron nodded

"Yeah" he replied "But if Submerimon hadn't come when he did I might not be here now"

"Lets finish him off once and for all!" Zudomon exclaimed. Shurimon and Submerimon nod

"Double Stars!" Shurimon shot out a star from his hand and hit Warumonzaemon straight on. He began to moan in pain

"Do it Phoniexmon" Kim shouted from the sidelines

"With pleasure Kim!" Phoniexmon jumped into the middle of the battle

"Crimson Flame!" Phoniexmon shot a flame of fire. Warumonzaemon had just too much hurt put on him from the other digimon and he began to disappear

"Yeah!" the children cheered as their Digimon began to de digivole back to the rookie forms except Phoniexmon and MetalGarurumon who de digivoled back to their in training forms to Yokomon and Tsunomon.

"You were great Yokomon!" Kim smiled at her digimon

"You too Tsunomon" Louisa grinned at hers. Suddenly Kim and Louisa caught themselves looking at each other and both huffed at one another.

(Kari glanced at Kim and smiled. She then gave a sideways glance at TK)

(Meanwhile Myotismon was pacing around his castle annoyed that another one of his Digimon had been beaten. Suddenly he had an idea)

"If I capture the brats of light, love and friendship then their fathers and mothers will come to get them and then they will be defeated as well" he smirked "Especially if it is in the Dark Ocean!" he cackled

Is Myotismon right and will Katie, Kim and Louisa be captured. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	15. Return to the Dark Ocean!

BEN: We went to the Digital World for a picnic and when we got there Kim, Davis, TK, me and Joseph decided to have a game of football. Later on we got attacked but we soon shut them up when Naomi and Nicole got their 2nd eggs!

**Digimon: The New Generation! **

**Chapter 15: Return to the Dark Ocean!**

(It was a day after the Digidestined went to the Digital World for their picnic and Ashley and Katie, who had just joined the high school, were in their first lesson, which was Science. Katie kept drifting off, she thought it was the teacher being boring. Suddenly she could feel herself in a dark space with water splashing at her feet. She jumped with surprise when she felt Ashley nudging her and that woke her from her trance rubbing her eyes)

"Katie" Ashley hissed looking at her with surprise "Mr O Connell was looking at you like he thought you wasn't paying attention?"

"Well I was" Katie glared at Ashley "But I was in this really weird trance like I was in another dimension"

"Another dimension?" Ashley looked at her with concern "Like what?". Suddenly Mr O Connell strode back into the classroom. He took one look at Katie, who was yawning and glared at her

"Glad you came back to us Miss Kamiya" he glared at Katie "Seem you can stop with us all the lesson!"

(The class giggled except Ashley and Katie blushed)

"Sorry sir" she replied as she bent over her work

(Meanwhile over in the primary school Kim, Naomi and Isabella were in their last year and they were discussing their Tudor project)

"What you think Naomi?" Kim glanced at her friend who was staring out of the window deep in thought

"Naomi!" Isabella shouted at Naomi and waved her hand across her face "No no answer" she sighed

"Let me try" Kim sighed nudging her friend. Meanwhile Naomi was stood on the same beach as Katie was. She suddenly looked down and her feet were wet)

"Oh no" she thought, "Where am I?" she thought

(Suddenly she woke up with Kim nudging her in the back

"Ow!" she exclaimed glaring at Kim "That hurt!"

"Well you shouldn't have nodded off" Kim glared at her friend

"That boring!" their teacher Miss Marsden shouted over the top of Naomi, Kim and Isabella "Can you 3 get along with some work and stop chatting"

"Sorry miss" Kim, Naomi and Isabella apologised as they continued to do their project

(Back over at the high school it was lunchtime. Ashley had meant to meet Katie in the dining hall after English since they were in different classes but Katie hadn't turned up and Ashley was starting to get slightly worried)

"Where is she?" Ashley complained tapping his foot "She should have been here already! She might have got lost though" he paused for thought

(Suddenly he spotted Dawn trying to find where the dining hall was. Ashley smiled and ran across to his fellow Digidestined)

"Hiya Dawn" Ashley smiled "Have you seen Katie I thought you might have bumped into her"

"No" Dawn shook her head "The only one I have seen is Louisa at break, but I haven't seen her either, Beside I thought you two are joined at the hip"

"We got separated in English" Ashley shook his head "I told her to meet me at the dining hall. I guess she got lost"

(Suddenly Peter and Nicole ran towards the two Digidestined from the opposite end of the school that led to the outside gates)

"Ash!" Peter exclaimed running to the younger Digidestined

"Dawn!" Nicole exclaimed running to the older girl

"I think you better come and look," they said in unison

(Looking puzzled Ashley and Dawn ran out of the front doors of the high school and towards the front gates where a group of students including Louisa was looking at something)

"What's going on!"? Dawn exclaimed. Suddenly Ashley pointed to something

"K-Katie" he croaked, "She's disappearing!"

(Dawn turned suddenly to see Katie crackling like she was about to disappear, suddenly Louisa jumped in front of her and both the girls disappeared)

"Lou!" Dawn exclaimed running towards where Louisa once stood but Nicole grabbed her hand

"We don't need three out of the team" she replied, "We can't do anything till after school had ended"

(Ashley just stood there, shaking his head. Peter moved closer noticing he was mumbling something)

"There was something happening" he replied "I knew it when she was drifting away in Science this morning!" he exclaimed

"What do you mean?" Peter asked confused. Suddenly the lunch bell rang

"I guess we better go Ash" Dawn replied "Meet us at the front doors ok"

"Ok" Ashley nodded as the four older children began to walk away

(Meanwhile Isabella was walking slowly to the lower school gates to pick up Ben and Stuart. She had told Tony that Naomi had disappeared suddenly and that Kim had tried to save her but she had failed. Isabella stopped outside and waited. Suddenly Ben ran out of the gates and bumped into Isabella. Stuart followed at a slower pace)

"Where's Kim?" Ben asked puzzled. Isabella turned to the younger boy

"She disappeared" she replied sadly "Naomi too" she turned to Stuart

"I want Kim!" Ben started to wail some of the other mothers turned to face Isabella and gave her a disapproving look

"Im sure we will get her back" Isabella replied "I guess we better go home and tell them the bad news"

"Ok" Stuart nodded not really understanding what was happening. Isabella grabbed hold of the boy's hands and made their way down the steep main road, Tony and Joseph following them, suddenly they spotted Dawn, Peter, Cameron, Ashley and Nicole walking towards them. There was no sign of Louisa or Katie to be seen

"Bella!" Dawn exclaimed looking shocked "Where are Kim and Naomi?" she questioned the brown haired girl

"Naomi started acting strangely this afternoon during Maths" Isabella replied, "The teacher told her to go to the toilet. 20 minutes later she still hadn't turned up. She then asked Kim to go and find her. Kim went and 20 minutes later she hadn't either. I then went outside just to see both of them disappearing. Suddenly she noticed that Katie or Louisa wasn't with them either "Where are Katie and Louisa?" she asked

"Same thing happened to them" Peter replied grimly "It looks like both Naomi and Katie were taken by the same force and Kim and Louisa tried to save them. I guess we better go home and tell our parents about what happened"

"Ok" Isabella nodded a bit worried. Ashley just carried on walking, but his face bent low to the ground. Nicole guessed he was crying and just left the young boy alone. But Dawn strolled to the back of the group and put an hand around his shoulder

"Look I know we are all worried about her" Dawn replied "But im sure our parents will be able to fix things" she smiled

"I suppose," Ashley murmured "But what if they cant!" he exclaims

(Dawn sighed as they continued along the path)

Louisa, Kim, Katie and Naomi were all stood at the edge of a dark beach. The water was dull and calm and the sky was dark and filled with dark grey clouds. They had been walking around the beach for a few minutes and everywhere looked the same.

"Where are we?" Katie murmured looking around at the surroundings.

"I have no idea." Kim replied. A small breeze was blowing across the sands, which caused the four girls to shiver slightly.

"This doesn't look like the Digital World." Louisa commented. "Everywhere is dark and cold. And there doesn't seem to be any signs of life anywhere." She added, a shiver running up her spine.

"Well come on then." Kim said as she started to walk away from the other three. "Lets get out of here before someone we don't like finds us." She exclaimed.

"Excuse me but I don't see a portal anywhere around here. And this isn't the Digital World. So how do you expect to get out of here anyway?" Louisa asked, crossing her arms and looking at the younger girl. Kim stopped walking and turned to face the blonde haired girl.

"I don't know. How about leaving the same way we came? There has to be some way out of this stupid place. And frankly I don't wanna wait around to meet the monsters who live here." She explained.

"How do you know monsters live here?" Louisa questioned her. "And I highly doubt we'll get back the way we came. We just suddenly appeared here. We must have been sent here for a reason." She added, growing quite annoyed.

"Oh yeah well it must be a bad reason then because this place looks pure evil!" Kim shot back, clenching her fists and getting annoyed too.

"Just because this place is dark doesn't mean its evil! I say we stick around for a while and see what happens. Maybe somebody is in trouble and they need our help!" Louisa replied, raising her voice.

"You two please don't fight." Katie pleaded.

"Yeah that's the last thing we need right now. We've got to work together if we need to get out of this place." Naomi added. Kim and Louisa both looked at each other with stern glares before cooling down.

"Well, well look who has finally arrived." A voice boomed over the ocean. The four girls froze with fear and looked out towards the water. A huge sea creature rose out of the sea, water dripping from his body. His long tentacles swaying slightly in the breeze.

"Who is that?" Naomi gulped.

"I am Oceandramon the ruler of this ocean." The sea creature replied. "And I want you, Katie to be my queen." He added, his eyes fixed on the girl who trembled with fear.

"H-how do you know my name?" she stuttered.

"I know a lot about you and your mother." Oceandramon replied. He then, quick as lightning, extended four of his tentacles, which wrapped themselves around the four girls. They all screamed as they were lifted into the air and brought over the ocean, meters away from Oceandramon.

(Meanwhile over at the Kamiya flat all of the Digidestined, TK, Kari, Matt, Tai, Sora, Ken and Yolei had made it over there. Kari kept sniffing and was very upset)

"Looks like history repeated itself" Yolei murmured "First Kari then Ken got affected. Now I guess your daughters as well"

"But why Kim and Louisa!" Sora replied angrily "I can see why Naomi and Katie did but neither me, Tai or Matt got affected by the dark ocean"

"You did say they tried to save them" Tai glanced at Nicole and Isabella who nodded

"I should and tried and save her!" Ashley exclaimed breaking the silence. TK turned and stared at his son

"What do you mean Ashley" he replied

"I saw her in Science" Ashley growled clenching his fist "I mean I knew she was sick and I didn't do anything"

"Son I did the same thing when Kari got captured" TK replied, "I blamed myself too, and there wasn't any reason too. These things happen"

"I guess" Ashley murmured staring at the floor. The door then opened slowly and Dawn walked slowly into the living area

"I just messaged Ritchie" she replied "He is going to meet us via the Digi Port"

"That's good to know" Matt smiled

(Suddenly the door opened at Ritchie strode in)

"When I get my hands on whoever did this to Louisa!" he exclaimed

"Calm down Ritchie!" Dawn exclaimed, "I'm sure we will"

"Are we all ready then" Kari replied. The rest of the Digidestined nodded and all walked towards the Kamiya computer. Ken held his digivice towards the screen and all the Digidestined got sucked into the computer)

(All the children fell onto the stony path of the Dark Ocean. Dawn and Ritchie were the first to stand up and look around with the others following them)

"This doesn't look good" Dawn murmured glancing around "And it's too dark and spooky" she shivered

"Where are they!"? Ritchie replied with an angry look on his face "What kind of sick person does this!" he exclaims

"Maybe its not a person" Ben replied, "Maybe it's a Digimon"

(The entire group look at Ben confused)

" Ben might be right there" Agumon chirps up "Kari did you say something happened to you?" he glanced at his partners aunt

"Well yeah" Kari nodded "But I didn't see the Digimon that took me there"

(Suddenly Ashley noticed 4 figures tied up on a pole in the middle of the Dark Ocean! He squinted and noticed that one was Katie and the other taller figure was Louisa. He thought he could see Kim and Naomi in front of them but he wasn't sure)

"Guys!" he mumbled, "It doesn't look good!" He pointed to the 4 figures as the Digidestined ran towards the scene at the side of the beach. Kari screamed as she saw her daughter being tied up to the rope by one of Ocendramons tentacles, Sora and Tai looked concerned as their daughter gave a shaky grin towards them but then was silenced by the grip on the tentacle. Louisa looked weak as Matt and Ritchie had fixed grimaces on their faces and Naomi was the weakest of the quartet, Yolei looking frantic at her daughter. Suddenly a dark figure burst out of the water, his 4 tentacles gripping the 4 girls. Kari blanked out as she recognised the figure.

"I recognise him," she cried! Its!" she stuttered as the dark figure spoke aloud while gripping the 4 girls

"Yes!" it announced, "It is Oceandramon the Undersea master. Seem you didn't want to be my queen your daughter and her little friends did!" he smirked

(Kim shook her head as the grip became tighter)

"You sick thing!" Ritchie stepped in front "Well we will soon sort you out!" he smirked

"Are you ready!" Kirsten asked, as she looked concerned at her younger half sibling

"Yes!" the Digimon nodded as they got together in a battling stance

"Digivole, Digi Armour Energise!" the Digidestined shouted

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GREYMON

GREYMON DIGIVOLE TO METALGREYMON

GULIMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

GROWLMON DIGIVOLE TP WARGROWLMON

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO KABUTERIMON

KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLE TO MEGAKABUTERIMON

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGEMON

TOGEMON DIGIVOLE TO LILLYMON!

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLE TO ZUDOMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

ANGEMON DIGIVOLE TO MAGNAANGEMON

VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO RAIDRAMON: THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!

ARMADILOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO DIGMON: THE DRILL OF POWER!

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PUTTIMON: THE HEART OF KINDNESS

TERRIMON DIGIVOLE TO GARGOMON

CYBRADRAMON DIGIVOLE TO JUSTIMON

(All the Digimon stood facing Oceandramon. They then flew towards the Undersea Master)

"Be careful" Ashley whispered, "We don't want to hurt them," he murmured. Oceandramon had a sick smile on his face and Kari didn't want to understand that

"Hydro blaster!" Oceandramon shot his attacks at the other Digimon. They all managed to dodge it apart from Metal Greymon who de digivoled to Agumon. Kim then began to cry and moan

"Oh no!" Ben cried "Agumon!" he went to cradle his fallen friend who had fallen weak at his feet

"Horn Buster!" MetalKabuterimon shot his attack at Oceandramon and it managed to dent him a little

"Yeah!" Peter cheered

"Gargo Lazer!" Gargomon shot its attack at Oceandramon. Oceandramon mananaged to dodge the attack

"Darn!" Kirsten thought as she watched her champion Digimon dodge attacks from Oceandramon.

"Gate Of Destiny!" Magna Angemon started to open its door but Oceandramon spotted him

"Hydro Blaster!" Oceandramon shot its attack at MagnaAngemon who got the full blast of it and de digivoled to Patamon. Katie then started to scream in pain! as Ashley ran towards Patamon. He then notice Katie cringe in pain

"Katie!" Ashley cried cradling Patamon and glaring at Ocendramon "What have you done!"

"Ah didn't I tell you" Ocendramon smirked "When one of your digimon gets defeated, your friends get the pain

"That's what he was smirking about" Kari thought "But we will show him!" she exclaimed

(Ritchie's face grimaced as Justimon de digivoled to Cybradramon, causing Louisa more pain)

"The little!" Ritchie started to say but Kirsten stopped him giving a look towards Ben and Stuart. But Stuart yelled as Puttimon fell to the ground and de digivoled back to Wormon.

"Don't worry" she replied, "We will get him!" she glared at Oceandramon

"Yeah" Dawn nodded

(Suddenly Katie, Louisa and Naomi began to scream in pain. The Digidestined looked on helplessly as all the Digimon sank to their knees except Gargomon who had jumped up. They all de digivoled back to their rookie forms

"We are doomed" Stuart sighed as he cradled Wormon in his arms.

"No!" Ben glared at his friend "Stu don't give up we aren't beat yet!" the bearer of courage leapt up and Kim started to glow brightly losing some of her pain. Ben then caught sight of a card floating down toward him, it had the crest of courage on it and the words "Mega" on it"

"I agree" Tony nodded "We need to have hope". Naomi then began to glow and a card floated down towards Tony. Tony grabbed it, it said on it "Champion" and had the crest of kindness on it

"Me too" Kirsten replied. Katie and Louisa then began to gain strength. A card also floated down towards Kirsten, the young woman grabbed it

"That looks like my card I had when Growlmon digivoled to Ultimate!" Dawn exclaims

(Suddenly a bright light began to come out of Ben, Tony and Kirsten's digivices. Gargomon, Wormon and Agumon also began to glow as the 3 Digidestined swiped their new cards through their digivices)

"What is going on!"? Isabella cried blinded by the light

GARGOMON DIGIVOLE TO RAPIDMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO WARGREYMON

(The 3 Digimon stood and turned to face Ocendramon)

"Wargreymon!" Ben whispered

"Wormon digivoled to champion!" Tony exclaimed

"Gargomon digivoled to Ultimate" Kirsten exclaimed, "We have a chance!"

"But how" Ashley murmured

"Might have been the fact that Kirsten is Katie's half sibling and Ben and Tony are Kim and Naomi's siblings" Kari murmured

(Wargreymon turned to face Oceandramon)

"You are going down!" he growled, the other 2 Digimon nodded as they turned to face Oceandramon.

What will happen now that Agumon has reached mega? And will the girls be able to get saved. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters


	16. The prophecy

KIRSTEN: Isabella reported back to us that Kim and Louisa had gone missing. We then went to the Digital World with my mother and we found out that they had been kidnapped by a Digimon who had kidnapped my mother 25 years ago! We thought we were doomed but Agumon, Wormon, and Gargomon digivoled to Wargreymon, Stingmon and Rapidmon. Lets defeat this creature before its too late

Digimon: The New Generation 

**Chapter 16: The Prophecy!**

(Oceandramon smirked at the three Digimon who were standing in front of their partners. He let out a massive roar that flew through the air and the four girls began to moan in pain)

"You think you can defeat me because you have one mega" he smirked "How pathetic!" he roared. The 3 Digimon glared at Oceandramon

"Beat him guys" Patamon said weakly in Ashley's arms "You can do it"

"Do it guys!" Gatomon nodded from the safety of Kari's lap while looking worriedly at her partner who was biting her lip. Rapidmon was the first Digimon to jump in front of Kirsten and moved closer to Oceandramon. The ultimate Digimon drew out his guns.

"Rapid Fire" he cried. He began to shoot the power from the barrels at his side but Oceandramon merely dodged them and smirked

"Hydro blast!" he shot at Rapidmon who dodged it but got a slight hit, he fell onto the floor moaning. Katie screamed as more pain fell through her body and she screamed

"Ahhh" she cried as the pain seeped through her veins. Gatamon turned to Kari

"Is there nothing we can do?" she replied with tears in her eyes

"No there is nothing we can do" Kari replied sadly looking at her daughter "But it will go away when Oceandramon gets defeated"

"I hope that is soon," Gatomon murmured, "Because I can't stand Katie being hurt and there is nothing I can do because she left her Digivice at home!"

"Well how long will that take?" Ritchie replied sharply "I don't like my girlfriend being hurt" he cursed as WarGreymon got a slight dint and pain seeped through Kim and Louisa

"We don't know Ritchie" Dawn looked at her adopted brother angrily "The Digimon are doing as best as they can" she exclaimed angrily while clutching onto Gulimon as she did so

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shot a laser beam at Oceandramon but the attack merely went through him

(Tony growled as his Digimon bent his head down, frustrated that his attack wouldn't work)

"Be positive" Joseph glanced at Tony as he clutched onto Veemon "If we do that we know that we can beat this evil creature"

(Suddenly Kari had a nudge from TK, she glanced round as her friend was holding his D Terminal in his left hand. Kari then turned round to face Ashley)

"Ashley I just have to go for a minute" she replied "If you defeat Oceandramon go and get Katie for me"

"Ok" Ashley shrugged as Kari and TK ran off together. Ben tugged on Ashley's shirtsleeve

"Where is Aunt Kari going?" the little boy replied. Ashley shook his head

"I have no idea Ben" the older boy replied who cringed as WarGreymon got another blow to the head and Kim and Louisa started to cry "But I hope she comes back soon"

(Kari and TK raced through the forest of the Digital World, which they had managed to get back there because of the use of Kari's digivice. They ran up to the front door of Gennais house and knocked on it. After a few minutes Gennai emerged)

"Oh hello TK and Kari" he smiled at the Digidestined of Hope and Light "Can you please come in"

(TK and Kari both sat down on the lumpy cushions that Gennai had in his house)

"Now I guess you are wondering why I have sent you here" he glanced at the two Digidestined who both nodded in unison "Well it is because I know you both want to tell the Digidestined you have decided to start dating again" he looked at Kari who nodded. "But the truth is you cannot date, not ever" he replied sadly

"Why not!" TK exclaimed

"Because it is about your children" Gennai replied "As you probably guessed from today's antics that Ashley has a crush on Katie. It is also the other way too" he smiled "And it is prophesised that they will form a relationship later on in their lives and get married"

"But how does that affect us" Kari said weakly

"Because if you did get married and Ashley and Katie started dating, then that would make them step sister and brother. Now in the real world that would be fine but because all 4 of you are Digidestined it would rock the power of the Digital World. The only way you two could get married if they split up later on" he replied

"I guess its better to split up sooner than later" TK replies sadly "But if it is for the children then I guess that is ok" he smiles at Kari who nods "I knew Ashley had a crush on Katie anyway" he smiles to himself "He kept blaming himself like I did when you got took to the Digital World" he blushes as Kari smiles to herself

"We better get back to the Dark Ocean" Kari grabs her Digivice "Thanks again Gennai!" she waves to the old man as they run up the steps of his house and run to the nearest Digport

(Back at the battlefield Stingmon had just de digivoled back to Wormon and Naomi had got another shoot of pain from the attack. Tony grabbed hold of his Digimon)

"How dare you!" Joseph exclaims as Tony starts to cry "How dare you hurt my best friend, his older sister, her friend, her half sister and her cousin!" he trembles a little as Oceandramon glares at him

"Its my job!" Oceandramon smirks "And with only 2 Digimon left nothing can stop me!" he cackles as WarGreymon and Rapidmon glares at him

"I'm getting tired of this" WarGreymon murmurs. Joseph grasps his digivice tighter to him as Naomi looks in danger of collapsing

"Naomi!" Yolei yells looking frantic at her eldest daughter. Oceandramon smirks and gets ready to send his attack out. However Dawn notices this and starts to run forward

"Joseph!" the elder girl yells. She stands in front of Joseph and glares defiantly at the Undersea Digimon

"So someone else wants to stand in my way!" he exclaims, "Well you will soon pay for that" he cackles. Suddenly he grabs Dawn with one of his free tentacles and holds her above the water, just so that Dawn could see the flowing water. Dawn gulps as she couldn't swim and waits for the water to hit her face. Suddenly WarGreymon dives in front of Oceandramon and grabs her. He then brings her down to the ground and Dawn jumps off WarGreymons back

"Dawn!" Tai yells hugging his daughter "Don't ever do a thing like that again!" he exclaims

"I'm sorry Dad" Dawn replies shivering from the terrible fright she had just had "But I couldn't just let Joseph get hurt" she then looks across at the younger boy who gives her a small smile

(Oceandramon growled. Suddenly he thought of something and another sick smile appeared on his face)

"I don't like the look of this" Ben mumbled as he clung onto Ashley's arm. Suddenly TK and Kari ran back and stood beside Ashley. Oceandramon had just stopped still and was looking at each one of them

"What is he doing!"? Isabella exclaimed, Palmon clung into her arms. "This is just stupid," she muttered crossly to herself

"Be careful everyone" Ken muttered to the others, who knew how dangerous Oceandramon could be. Oceandramon cackled then sprayed all the Digidestined with water except Peter and Joseph who had managed to jump to the sidelines. The water then got colder and colder until everyone was freezing solid in a block of ice. Kim, Naomi, Louisa and Katie started to shiver as the attack affected them as well.

"What have you done!"? Peter exclaimed looking at Oceandramon. Joseph just shook his head and started to cry

"You have a certain amount of time" Oceandramon cackled "After this time all of your friends will freeze to death including their Digimon. And then I will freeze you too as well and that will be the end of you!"

(Joseph looked at the older boy with fear in his eyes. Tony's lips were already starting to turn blue with the cold. Peter just shook his head)

"I don't know what I can do Joseph" he replied weakly "This could be the end for us now" he murmured

(Meanwhile in the real world Matt was ringing round everywhere to see if he could find Louisa anywhere. He had already tried all her friends and she wasn't there. Now he was trying Soras house to see if she had called round there)

"Hello this is the Kamiya residence" Sora replied brightly "We aren't around at the moment so if you would like to leave a message we should call you back as soon as possible"

(The beep went and Matt sighed)

"Sora its Matt" he replied "If Louisa calls round at any time can you tell her to come home as soon as possible because she is in big trouble!" he exclaims "Thanks" and with that he puts the phone down and turns to fall into a chair

"_Louisa where are you" _he thoughts go into submission "_I'm really worried about you, please come home". _Suddenly the phone rings and Matt jumps up and picks it up

"Louisa is that you" he exclaims but it was just a recorded message about a free holiday. Matt sighs and places the phone back on the hook

"Stupid answerphone messages" he sighs as he makes his way into the kitchen to prepare some food

(Meanwhile in the Digital World time was ticking down and the Digidestined were starting to loose their colour in their cheeks)

"Come on!" Peter exclaimed frustrated. Joseph just stood there, didn't know what to do with Veemon beside him

"Couldn't Flamedramon break the ice?" Joseph murmured. Peter shook his head

"Its frozen solid" he replied "I think we need to beat Oceandramon to break the ice" as he glanced at Cameron and Nicole who were clinging onto each other to keep warm

"Tick tock" Oceandramon grinned glancing down at the two Digidestined "Have you given up yet" he grinned

"NEVER!" Peter shouted "We will find a way somehow Joseph?" he looked at the younger Digidestined who nodded

"Yeah!" Joseph exclaimed "We will find a way, to defeat you!" he yelled at Oceandramon who just grinned. Suddenly two cards floated down towards Joseph and Peter, one had the word, Champion, on it and the other had the word Mega on it and the crest of knowledge on it

"Our cards" Peter and Joseph whispered at the same time before grabbing them and swiping them through their Digivices. Veemon and Tentomon began to glow as they did that

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO HERCULESKABUTERIMON

(The 2 Digimon looked at Oceandramon who now looked scared)

"Vee Lazer!" Ex Veemon shot his attack at Oceandramons Hydro Blaster and the attack moved towards Oceandramon and hit him full on. The 4 girls tentacles began to loosen a little

"Giga Scissors claw!" HerculesKabuterimon growled as he shot his attack towards Oceandramon. That also hit him full on and was just enough for the ice to break. All the other Digidestined ran out of the cave and WarGreymon and Rapidmon prepared to unleash their attacks on Oceandramon

"The time has come Oceandramon!" Kirsten exclaimed. She turned to her Ultamite Digimon "You ready Rapidmon!" she exclaimed

"Yes Kirsten" Rapidmon nodded "Rapid fire!" the ultimate Digimon exclaimed as he shot his attack at Oceandramon who got the full brunt of it. WarGreymon then prepared to unleash his attack

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shot his big ball of energy at Oceandramon. The Digimon then began to scream as he was deleted into tiny pieces.

"Yeah!" Ben and Stuart cheered as HerculesKabuterimon and WarGreymon began to de digivole back to Montimon and Koramon. Rapidmon, and Exveemon de digivoled back to Terrimon and Veemon and all four of them ran over to their partners.

"You did great Montimon" Peter smiled at his intraining Digimon

"You too Koramon" Ben grinned. Suddenly Ashley noticed four bodies swimming towards the beach as when Oceandramon was being deleted his tentacles had dropped the four girls into the water. Ritchie was the first to run across as he kissed a soaking Louisa, Ben jumped into his sisters arms as Sora and Tai hugged their daughter, Yolei scolded a soaking Naomi as Tony and Stuart ran round her. Kari ran across to Katie and hugged her. Ashley was next on the scene as he glanced at her, her brown hair wet with the water)

"Er Hi" Ashley mumbled as he glanced at her "Are you ok?"

"Yeah im ok" Katie smiled at her friend "Thanks for saving me by the way" she smiled

"I didn't save you!" Ashley exclaimed "It was mostly Kirsten, Ben, Joseph and Peter that did"

"But you helped" Katie grinned "If it wasn't for you I could have been stuck there forever" she shivered. She then shouted across to Kirsten who smiled and the two half siblings embraced

"I think we better get going" Ken looked at his watch "Its past Stuarts bedtime already"

"Ok" Tai replied scooping Ben up who was already looking like he was about to fall asleep, Koramon on his head. The rest of the Digidestined followed suit apart from TK, Kari, Katie, Ashley and Kirsten who were following one another

"You know when we were at school," Katie whispered trying to dry her hair with her school shirt. Ashley turned around

"Yeah" he mumbled

"Did you mean what you said about me being your only friend" she replied, "When I was being taken there"

"Oh yeah" Ashley nodded blushing "I meant every word and would do anything"

"Thanks" Katie smiled "That means a lot to me, I mean it wasn't much fun getting kidnapped but at least our bond has got stronger" she then hugged Ashley who blushed again. TK and Kari smiled at one another

"I wonder how long it will take before they tell one another" Kari mused to herself. TK laughed

"Well I hope it is earlier than 6 years before we did" TK smiled as Kari blushed

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Myotismon was plotting another move. He had found some special digivolution liquid and was prodding Demi Devimon with it who was now not moving at all)

"That should be enough," he mumbles, "Now you know what to do Demi Devimon. When you have digivoled go to the restaurant and attack the family there. They shouldn't have their Digimon with them so it should be an easy victory" he smirked "When you have captured them bring them here to my base. Then I will capture the others when they come to the Digital World. With the help of you I will take over the Digital World!" the vampire Digimon cackles. DemiDevimon just shakes as he digivoles to his next stage Devimon. Myotismon then sprays on more liquid as the rookie Digimon closes up in his cocoon of liquid

What Family does Myotismon have in mind and will they be ok to be saved. And will Ashley and Katie find out about the prophecy. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters


	17. Enter MarineDevimon!

ISABELLA: We were still in the Digital World and we couldn't defeat Oceandramon! All of us then got sucked into an icy cave apart from Joseph and Peter; we feared it was the end. Suddenly Tentomon and Veemon digivoled into HerculesKabuterimon and Exveemon, and then with the help of Rapidmon and Wargreymon defeated Oceandramon. But I have a feeling not everything is going to stay the same for long…

**Digimon: The Next Generation! **

**Chapter 17: Enter MarineDevimon **

(Naomi, Tony, and Stuart were sat in the back seat of their car. They were all dressed up because they were going for a meal for Ken's birthday. Naomi was wearing a purple tee shirt and black trousers, Tony a blue shirt and trousers and Stuart a blue shirt and trousers. Ken then stopped the car in the car park and they all got out of the car)

"Why don't you all go and find a table?" Ken asked Yolei while she was keeping an eye on Naomi and Tony so that they didn't fight "Ill go to the bar and order some drinks while you do that"

" That's a good idea" Yolei smiled at her husband "Come on Tony!" she exclaimed as she pushed Tony, Naomi grabbed Stuarts hand and walked into the restaurant. Ken headed to the bar while Naomi, Yolei and Stuart scanned for a table. Tony dawdled behind them, he then noticed Joseph sitting at a table in front of him with his aunt Jun and uncle Graham. He grinned and dashed across to his friend

"Joseph!" he exclaimed happily walking over to the table. Naomi and Stuart just continued on in front not noticing that their brother had disappeared "What are you doing here?" he said curious

"I have come with my aunt Jun and her husband" Joseph shrugged." They asked me if I wanted to come and Dad said yes". Veemon popped his head out of his bag and grinned

"Hi Wormon!" he grinned, looking over at the worm Digimon that were in Tony's hands pretending to be a doll. Joseph pushed Veemon back in the bag and glanced across at the people who were giving him strange looks

"I've hidden him in my bag with my colouring things" Joseph explained "Guess you are using Wormon as a doll?" noticing that Tony was holding Wormon

"Yeah" Tony laughed. Suddenly he saw his father coming with the drinks

"I have to go" Tony explained "Ill see you at school tomorrow Joe" he glanced at his friend

"Yeah sure" Joseph nodded "See you tomorrow Joe". He waved as suddenly one of the waitresses came up with their meals. Tony then scampered back to his father

"Hi Dad!" he grinned "I was just talking to Joe, he is here too with his uncle and aunt" he pointed across to where Jun, Graham and Joseph were sitting

"That is weird" Ken laughed, "Your mother, sister and brother will be wondering where you have got to" he smiled

"I suppose" Tony paused as the two of them made their way to a table, which was at the top of the restaurant. Naomi pushed Tony to one side as he sat down next to Stuart who was colouring in a book

"I saw Joseph over there" Tony muttered "That is strange because unless it's a mix up" he paused

"I guess," Naomi murmured, "I mean why would Joseph be here? he never really goes out for meals"

"Well other people come at the same time as other people, it does happens?" Tony shrugged as he started to drink his coke that his father passed over to him. Naomi sighed and started to sip her orange juice too

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Myotismon was looking at the newly formed figure of Demi Devimon. But he had got bigger now and was in his ultimate stage)

"This should do the trick" he smirked "In a couple of hours you should be at your ultimate form. Now when you go to the real world I want you to attack that restaurant that those little brats are at!" he exclaimed

(The ultimate Digimon nodded)

"Good" Myotismon grinned an evil grin "There you go" he prodded the Digimon into the hole of the Digi Port and the Digimon flew into it with a scream. Myotismon smirked and closed the portal)

(Meanwhile back at the restaurant, Naomi, Tony and Stuart had already chosen their meals and were waiting for their parents to choose their meals. They had each chosen a chicken burger and chips off the children's menu. Suddenly Stuart jumped up and noticed a smaller girl who was standing next to a taller girl. They both had blonde hair)

"Casey!" he exclaimed jumping off his seat and racing over to the young girl who was standing with her older sister.

Casey looked surprised "Hi" she smiled "What are you doing here" she paused after each word

"Meal" Stuart grinned pointing to his mum and dad who had just decided what to choose

"Right" Kerry nodded walking between them. Kerry was Casey's older sister and she was 8 years old the same age as Tony and Joseph, She gave a wave to Tony who looked embarrassed then waved back. Karen, Kerry and Casey's mum walked up to Ken and Yolei and asked them if they were ready to order. Ken nodded but Yolei looked across to Stuart

"Stuart!" she exclaimed crossly "Come back here!"

"I guess I better go" Stuart sighed "See you tomorrow Case" he sighed. Stuart toddled back up to their table and Yolei and Ken ordered. Tony blew a paper straw at Naomi who gave her younger brother a dirty look. Stuart continued colouring in but then Tony noticed Joseph running up to their table

"Tony!" he panted out of breath "I think something is wrong, all the bar staff dashed behind the counter screaming!" he exclaimed

"How do you know it's a monster!"? Naomi rolled her eyes

"I don't" Joseph replied, "I'm only guessing though"

(Suddenly Casey scampered towards their table, Kerry followed them)

"Big monster downstairs!" Casey exclaimed, "He's attacking everyone!"

(Tony, Joseph and Naomi looked at one another and gave each another a nod)

"Ill have to stay here" Naomi replied, "Someone needs to look after Stuart"

"Ok" Joseph replied, "We will try to be as quick as we can". The two older boys, Kerry and Casey all managed to get through to the kitchen and raced down to the end of the corridor, They burst through to the kitchens and spotted Marine Devimon growling at them. Kerry screamed and collapsed on the ground)

"Kerry!" Tony exclaimed kneeling down beside her

"W.. who is that" Casey stuttered shaking "That's the same monster I saw" she said trembling. Joseph looked down and saw that her knees were trembling

"MarineDevimon" Joseph muttered glancing at the Digimon "A Ultimate Digimon, in training form Demi Devimon" he exclaimed glaring at the large Digimon

"Demi Devimon!" Tony exclaimed "How did you digivole?" he glared at the tall Digimon that was standing in front of him

"You know this monster" Casey stuttered to Tony who glanced at her. He didn't know what to say so he just paused for thought

"Long story," he muttered "Ill tell you later"

"To answer your question!" MarineDevimon roared, "I have been sent here to vanquish you Digidestined and any other fools who stand in my way" he cackled stomping his foot. Casey fell down onto the floor and began to cry

"Vvanquish" Casey stuttered and began to wail, "I don't wanna die," she cried

"Casey you wont" Tony replied but he began to worry "But you have to do as you are told!" he exclaimed picking the younger girl up

"O.k" Casey muttered her bright blue eyes filled with tears. Joseph glanced at the Digimon in front of him

"_I hope Stu or Naomi come back with Veemon and Wormon " _He murmured, "Because at this moment in time we need Ex Veemon and Wormon

(Back in the restaurant Yolei and Ken were getting worried about Tony as they didn't see him slip off with Joseph and Casey)

"I do hope he is ok" Yolei bit her lip as she looked around the restaurant filled with chattering couples and families.

"Where has he gone" Ken said out loud "If he isn't back before his meal is here we will have to send out a search party". Naomi tugged on her father's sleeve

"I'm going to the toilet Dad" she replied, Wormon and Veemon stuck underneath her arm

"Ok" Ken nods "If you see that brother or his friend around, tell them to come back"

"I will" Naomi replies as she takes Stuart to one side

"If im not back in 15 minutes tell them about it" she whispers to Stuart who nods. Naomi then dashes off down the corridor

"_I just hope I am not too late,"_ Naomi thinks to herself

(Meanwhile back in the kitchen MarineDevimon was cowering on top of Casey who was screaming in terror. Tony and Joseph were watching the dramatic scene that was building in front of them)

"Leave her alone you big bully!" Joseph exclaimed. He was about to dash forward to grab Casey but Tony grabbed his arm and pulled Joseph back

"Naomi or Stuart will come" he replied mentioning his two siblings "I have every confidence"

"And what happens if they don't!" Joseph exclaims, "I don't think Mr or Mrs Williams will be very happy to know that their two daughters have been destroyed by a giant monster!"

"Did I hear my name call!" Naomi exclaimed. She ran through the double doors, dodged MarineDevimons attack that was heading towards them and dropped Wormon and Veemon at Tony and Josephs feet

"Naomi!" Tony exclaimed hugging his sibling. MarineDevimon stopped concentrating at Casey and turned to the purple headed girl

"Well well another brat for me to destroy!" he exclaims, "This should be fine, not painful at all". He was about to unleash his attack when suddenly Naomi's champion card floated down in front of her. She grabbed it and swiped it through her Digivice, Hawkmon then began to glow

HAWKMON DIGIVOLE TO AQUILAMON

(The bird Digimon floated down towards Naomi. Casey lifted her head up and squinted at the bright light that was glowering on Aqualiamon)

"W-what happened" Casey quivered "He changed from a small bird to a big bird" the little girl cried

(Aquilamon then turned towards MarineDevimon and fear shone from Aquilamons eyes)

"You will pay for what you did to my mistress" he roared "Grand Horn!" he shoots his attack at MarineDevimon but the attack just got blasted away by MarineDevimon who smirks

"Do you think one champion can beat an Ultimate!" he roared "How pathetic"

"We can help Aqualiamon?" Veemon asks Joseph bouncing down in front of him

"Me too?" Wormon asks Tony

"Sure!" Joseph and Tony exclaim at the same producing their digivices from their pockets.

"Great!" Veemon and Wormon exclaim. Joseph and Tony swipe their cards through their digivices as Veemon and Wormon begin to glow

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

(The two champion Digimon both jump down next to Aqualiamon and growl at MarineDevimon who just laughs at them)

"You think 3 champions can beat me" he growled "Evil Wind!" he blasted his attack but the 3 champions dodged it.

"Vee Lazer!" ExVeemon shot a light from his body but MarineDevimon dodged it. Joseph mutters something underneath his breath in frustration.

"Evil Wind!" he sent out his attack again, ExVeemon and Stingmon both dodged it, but Aquilamon wasn't so lucky and de digivoled to Hawkmon. Naomi cringes and runs to her Digimon

"Hawkmon!"Naomi screamed collecting her digimon "Are you ok?"

"I've been better" Hawkmon said weakly

"This is bad" Tony groaned, "We only have 2 champions and MarineDevimon is too strong"

"Tone don't say that" Naomi growled at her young brother being careful not to hurt Hawkmon "If you believe you can do anything"

"Yeah" Joseph nodded "Come on!" he commanded to ExVeemon "We can do this!"

"Vee Lazer!" ExVeemon blasted his attack at MarineDevimon who got a tiny bit of the attack but wasn't enough to hurt him, not really

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon also used his attack but it wasn't enough to hurt him. Marine Devimon smirked at the two boys and Naomi who was cradling Hawkmon in her arms

"Seem you cant beat me" he glared at the 2 Champion Digimon "So lets make your defeat nice and painful, then I can collect you five and all the other people behind there" he pointed to the kitchen door

"You will never do that," Joseph growled glancing at Tony who nodded

"Oh yeah" MarineDevimon cackled "Evil Wind!" he shot his attack towards ExVeemon and Stingmon

(Suddenly a bright light engulfed both Exveemon and Stingmon. 2 cards then floated down towards Joseph and Tony who grabbed them. They then swiped them both through their digivices)

"What is going on!"? Casey exclaims

EXVEEMON

STINGMON

DNA DIGIVOLE TO PAILDRAMON!

(Paildramon ran forward and faced MarineDevimon. Joseph and Tony's faces dropped in shock)

"They merged!" Tony gasped

"No" Joseph nodded "They DNA digivoled, my dad told me that what mine and your dad did" he glanced at Tony and Joseph

"But they have a chance right?" Naomi whispered holding Hawkmon

"I think so" Joseph replied

"You will be defeated MarineDevimon" Paildramon replied "And we can defeat you

"Oh yeah" Marine Devimon smirked

"Yes" Paildramon nodded "Desperado Blaster" Paildramon cried. His attack shot into Marine Devimon and he slowly began to disappear into pieces

"You won't win Digidestined!" he began to cry, "My master will defeat you and will take over the world" he then disappeared into tiny pieces. Naomi, Tony, Joseph and Casey waited until Paildramon began to de digivole into Demi Veemon and Leafmon who bounced over to Joseph and Tony

"You did great Demi veemon!" Joseph grinned at his partner

"Who are you?" Tony asked Leafmon

"I am Leafmon the Intraining form ofWormon," Leafmon cried grinning at Tony

"Oh right" Tony laughed

(Casey wandered over from her hiding place)

"Is everything ok?" she asked meekly rubbing her eyes

"Yeah Casey" Naomi smiled "Everything is fine"

"Good" Casey replied sleepily

(Suddenly Yolei and Ken appeared round the door with Stuart behind them. Yolei took one look at Kerry unconscious and gave a glare towards Joseph, Tony, Casey and Naomi)

"What's happened kids?" Yolei asked angrily

"Oops" Naomi and Tony sheepishly said and blushed

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Myotismon was pacing around his cave angrily knowing that one of his henchmen had been defeated)

"Even though they have a new Digimon I am stronger than them" he smirked "I know what I will do. I will send a Digimon to the real world for the older brats and while that is happening I will lure the younger ones here and put a spell on them" he smirked

**Will the Digidestined be able to stop Myotismons plan. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! **


	18. Enter MaloMyotismon!

JOSEPH: I was at a restaurant with my aunt Jun. I spotted Tony there as well. Suddenly Casey, a friend of Ben and Stuart, came in and said she spotted a monster. Me Joseph, Kerry and Casey ran down and spotted MarineDevimon! Kerry then fainted and Casey was hysterical with terror. We thought we wouldn't be able to finish him off until Exveemon and Stingmon DNA digivoled into Paildramon and finished him off! Now only we need Myotismon to finish and we have defeated him!

**Digimon: The New generation! **

Chapter 18: Enter MaloMyotismon

(Peter, Cameron and Nicole were all round at Cameron's house to discuss the current goings on with Cameron's parents who were the only ones who knew what were going on in the Digital World, since Peters mum didn't know about the Digital World and Nicole's mum had died. Naomi had reported back after she had returned from the restaurant to Nicole

"So Joseph and Tony defeated MarineDevimon" Star asked surprised her eyebrows raised. Cameron nodded and turned to his mother

"Yeah mum" Cameron replied " Nicole told me that Naomi said that they DNA digivoled whatever that meant" he said with a puzzled look on his face "She also said that they got into a lot of trouble when they returned home and they are all grounded for a month" he pulled his face

"DNA digivolving is like a mega form except its with 2 Digimon son" Joe explained "Only the armour ones can do it so that's Joe, Tony, Naomi, Katie, Ashley and you Nicole" he nodded towards the older girl who smiled and fiddled with her hair, Amadilomon on her lap " However, you can only do it if your Digimon has reached its champion form"

"Armadilomon hasn't done that yet" Nicole replied sadly looking down on the ground. Cameron squeezed his friend's hand

"I'm sure he will" Cameron smiled "I mean all the others have, there is no reason why Armadilomon shouldn't be able too"

"Yeah" Peter nodded "So do you think we will have to battle Myotismon soon" he asked Joe who glanced at his wife.

"I think so" Joe replied who glanced at his wife who nodded "Do you want to keep an eye on them at school, there could be a time when Myotismon could attack them at school, it is the place where they are their weakest"

"Ok" Star nodded." Ill keep an eye on the rest of them at break and at lunchtimes. Peter, Cameron and Nicole smiled and headed for the door as Cameron was walking the other two home. However a dark shadow was hovering above them

(It was the next day at school and Nicole, Peter, Cameron, Ashley and Dawn were waiting for Louisa and Katie to come back so they could go to the Digital World and find Myotismon once and for all)

"Where are they" Peter rolled his eyes getting ready to open the Digi Port with his digivice. Nicole turned to her friend

"Ritchie was waiting for Louisa at the gates" Nicole giggled "So they could be quite a while" she trailed off as she saw Peter glaring at her

"Katie was waiting for Kirsten" Ashley added tossing his digivice into the air "So I think she will be coming with us" he added as his digivice fell onto the ground. He sighed and picked it up, suddenly Louisa, Ritchie, Katie and Kirsten all came running into the computer room with their Digimon behind them

"Are we all ready?" Cameron asked scanning the group who were all assembled in the computer room

"What about the others?" Katie asked puzzled watching the computer room door

"They will follow us later!" Louisa rolled her eyes "The primary school doesn't finish at least half an hour after us!"

"Ok" Katie muttered glaring at Louisa. Peter held his digivice up to the screen and yelled "Digiport open!" Nothing happen however

"Nothings happening!" Peter exclaimed

"Let me try" Nicole rolled her eyes at her friend, pushed past Peter who fell on the floor and put her black digivice to the screen "Wont open for me either" she gasped

(Louisa, Ritchie, Ashley, Katie, Cameron and Kirsten each tried their digivices but they wouldn't make the portal open either. Kirsten kicked the gate in frustration)

"That isn't going to help things much Kir" Ashley grinned at his older half sister

"What's going on?" Ritchie muttered sitting at the side of the wall with Louisa who put her head in his hands with frustration

"I have no idea" Peter muttered "But I have a funny feeling whoever is behind it will show up soon" he murmured to himself

(Meanwhile at the primary school Naomi, Isabella and Kim were waiting to pick up Ben and Stuart from the nursery. Suddenly Joseph and Tony ran up from behind the three girls and ran to Kim)

"Kim!" Joseph exclaimed "Did you get a message from Peter?" he asked the older girl who shrugged

"I don't know" she replied "Let me check". She searched in her school bag for her D terminal then opened it up

"Not from Peter" she replied "But one from Katie, it says meet us at the high school in a hour and bring your Digimon. All the others are there

"I got a message from Nicole!" Naomi exclaimed with Ben and Stuart running behind her "It says something along the same lines as that"

"Should we go?" Tony asked; "It sounds a bit weird" he shrugged

"Could be a trap" Joseph shrugged

"Well if it says meet them then we should meet them" Kim rolled her eyes

(Tony and Joseph shrugged. Ben and Stuart then made their way out of the nursery and the group slowly began to make their way out of the school gates. A shadowy figure was watching them in the darkness)

"_The first part of my plan is in place"_ it muttered "_Now for the 2nd part" _It cackled as it moved away and began to follow the small group

(Meanwhile back at the high school Peter was still trying to get in contact with his father but his mobile wouldn't work. He slammed his fist against the wall in fury)

"Someone has brought down the signal" Peter rolled his eyes "Now what are we to do?"

"We could try tomorrow," Katie suggested moving closer to Ashley "We have plenty of time" she shrugged

"Anyway" Kirsten commented, "I thought we wasn't going until the others got here" she glared at Peter who glared back

(Suddenly Cameron screamed)

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked concerned for her friend. Then she noticed all the lights had gone out

"Its dark" Cameron stammered

"I can see that now," Nicole murmured rolling her eyes

"Some1 has turned it off" Ritchie shouted cuddling Louisa close "Who is it?" he demanded

"Your worst nightmare" a voice boomed. The digidestined turned around and gasped

"A monster!" Katie screamed cuddling Ashley close. Patamon and Gatomon jumped out of their partner's laps

"I'm just no monster!" he boomed, "I'm the digivolved form of Myotismon, MaloMyotismon!" he announced revealing himself.

"So you are the one who did this" Peter shouted "Shutting the Digiport down!" he raged in anger

"I have my ways you know" MaloMyotismon smirked "Now its time for you Digibrats to come with me" he started to click his fingers but the Digimon stood protected in front of the partners

"Digivole guys" Peter nodded as the Digimon began to glow

GABUMON WARPDIGIVOLE TP METALGARURUMON

GULIMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

GROWLMON DIGIVOLE TO WARGROWLMON

TENTOMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO HERCULESKABUTERIMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLE TO ZUDOMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

ANGEMON DIGIVOLE TO MAGNAANGEMON

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

ARMADILOMON ARMOUR DIGUVOLE TO DIGMON: THE DRILL OF POWER!

CYBRADRAMON DIGIVOLE TO JUSTIMON

TERRiIMON DIGIVOLE TO GARGOMON

GARGOMON DIGIVOLE TO RAPIDMON

(All the Digimon stood in front of their partners glaring at MaloMyotismon. But he simply smirked at them)

"You think you can defeat me with 2 megas" he smirked "How pathetic!" he launched his attack at the group which blasted MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Justimon, Digimon, Zudomon and Wargrowlmon who de digivoled to their rookies forms. MetalGarurumon, Herculeskabuterimon and Rapidmon were the only ones to survive the attack

"I'm going to show him what im made of," Armadiomon muttered to himself. Suddenly he began to glow a bright light and Nicole began to gasp

"Hes digivoling!" she whispered as her card floated down in front of her. Nicole picked it up and swiped it through her black digivice

ARMADILIOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANKLOMON

Anklomon ran over to join the group

"I only defeated you a minute ago" Malo Myotismon growled at Anklomon

"I digivoled to protect the group!" Anklomon shot at MaloMyotismon "Tail Hammer!" Anklomon shoots his tail at MaloMyotismon but he dodges it and smirks at Anklomon

What a pathetic attack!" he growls. Malo Myotismon shots his attack at Anklomon when he isn't looking

"Watch out!" Kirsten cries

(Rapidmon dives in front of Anklomon, they both get the full brunt of the attack and both de digiviole to Armadilmon and Terrimon)

"Terrimon are you ok?" Kirsten asks her digimon

"I think so" Terrimon nods glaring at MaloMyotismon

"Me too" Armadilomon replies

"Screaming darkness!" MaloMyotismon shoots his attack at MetalGarurumon and HerculesKabuterimon who both get the full hit and de digivole to Tsunmon and Montimon. Louisa and Peter run to their partners and pick them up

"Are you ok?" Louisa asks Tsunmon who nods

"What are we going to do!"? Katie exclaims cuddling Gatomon

"I don't know Katie" Peter admits, "This could be the end!"

"Talisman Spell!" MaloMyotismon shoots a bright light at the Digi Destined and they all fall to the ground and fall asleep. MaloMytotismon smirks as he bends down near the sleeping Digidestined. He clicks his fingers and they are all transported into the Digi port

"The first part of my plan works" he smirks "Now to do the next bit"

(Kim, Naomi, Tony, Joseph, Isabella, Ben and Stuart run down the corridor and open the computer room door after going home and getting their Digimon)

"Anyone here" Kim whispers as she walks in and sees that it's dark

"Yes your worst nightmare" a voice booms as MaloMyotismon shocks the Digidestined

"A monster!" Ben and Stuart scream

"No its MaloMyotismon" Kim glares at him "You better defeat him guys"

"Right" the Digimon nod as they start to glow

BIYOMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO PHONIEXMON

AGUMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO WARGREYMON

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGAMON

TOGAMON DIGIVOLE TO LILLYMON

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

HAWKMON DIGIVOLE TO AQUALIAMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

WORMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PUTTIMON: THE HEART OF KINDNESS

EXVEEMON

STINGMON

DNA DIGIVOLE TO PAILDRAMON

(All of the Digimon jump down near MaloMyotismon but he just smirks)

"You think that can beat me!" he exclaims "How pathetic, "Darkness Wave!" he cries and slams an attack at the Digimon. Aqualimon, Puttimon and Lillymon each de digivole. Naomi, and Isabella run towards Hawkmon and Palmon but Stuart just stands there his eyes filling with tears)

"You are going to pay for that!" Tony exclaims, glancing at his younger brother

"Yeah!" Joseph nods. Just then Paildramon begins to glow

PAILDRAMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO IMPERIALDRAMON

MaloMyotismon laughs "How foolish" he cries "Darkness wave!" he shoots an attack at the Digidestined and Phoniexmon and Wargreymon each de digivole to Yokomon and Koramon. Kim and Ben run to their Digimon and collect them

"Only Imperialdramon is left!" Kim exclaims, "Do you think he can do it"

"Yeah" Tony smiles "Come on Imprerialdmon!" he yells to his Digimon

"The final countdown begins here!" Malo Mytotismon looks at Imperialdramon "Darkness wave!" MaloMyotismon shoots his attack and even Imperialdramon tries to dodge it, it doesn't and de digivoles into DemiVeemon and Leafmon. Joseph and Tony run to collect their Digimon

"Guys" Kim stutters, "I think this is the end"

"Indeed it is Miss Kamiya" MaloMyotismon smirks "Tailsman Spell!" MaloMyotismon shoots his attack at the Digidestined and even though they try to stop it they all fall asleep. MaloMyotismon cackles and sends the next group of Digidestined into the portal. Star pokes her head at the window and spots MaloMyotismon

"My next part of the plan has begun!" he exclaims, "Now to take over the Digital World!" MaloMyotismon then himself gets sucked into the Digiport. When Star thinks all is clear she runs down the corridor towards her husband

"Joe!" she exclaims, "Its MaloMyotismon, he's kidnapped them!"

**What will MaloMyotismon do with the Digidestined and will they be able to defeat him from where they are. Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters **


	19. Facing Fears!

_KATIE: We were at school, then suddenly MaloMyotismon attacked us, we tried to win but he was too strong, he then put us to sleep then took us to a part of the Digital World, I don't know where we are…. _

**Digimon: The Next Generation! **

Chapter 19: Facing Fears 

(Kim was stood on the edge of the woods looking at a scene that would be in the future. The picture was very blurry however; it was of Ben at 12 years old getting bullied by some older boys. Kim looked pained as one of the boys pushed Ben down)

"Get away Kamiya!" one of the boys yelled pushing Ben down into the mud. One of the boys began to run through his backpack then found his digivice

"What do we have here" he smirked holding out Ben's digivice and D Terminal. Ben turned white and looked around trying to find someone that could help him. However there was no one thereto save him

"Your sister isn't here to save you now!" the older boy sneered, "She is so pathetic!"

(Kim screamed)

"Get off him!" she cried, "I am horrible I know I am" she then started to cry as the darkness swirled around her

(Ben on the other hand was watching himself being told off by this football teacher. He was about 10 years old at this point)

"You won't play for Japan," the coach yelled at Ben who cowered in the corner "You will just be a pathetic young schoolboy who only has a dream! You can't even play for your own county!"

(Ben ran to a tree and pushed himself across it and began to cry. His tears dripped the leaves as he hugged the bark. The coach smirked and began to walk away knowing he had just broken Bens ambition)

"Mum" he cried "Dad, Agumon! Someone come and save me!" he exclaimed

(Louisa was watching herself breaking up with Ritchie at age 18)

"I hate you!" Ritchie slapped Louisa "You wont get another guy, not ever. I can't believe I went out with you in the first place! I never want to see you again!"

(Ritchie slammed the door as Louisa nodded to herself in the Digital World as she saw her future self bury her head in the cushion

"He's right" Louisa began to sob "I wont get another boyfriend not ever, no one will ever love me, because I am so cold and heartless!"

(Dawn was standing by the wall of the local high school when Louisa and Nicole walked up to her and Louisa pushed her against the wall)

"Your pathetic Kamiya!" Louisa shouted

"Yeah" Nicole yelled, "Why did you ever join the group"

"Your weak"

"Cold"

"And scared" Louisa and Nicole shouted as they ran away. Dawn bit her lip as she saw the scene in the Digital World

" They are right!" Dawn exclaimed, "Why did I join"

(Peter was watching himself getting a test back in college, His face dropped as he saw the grade)

"I failed!" Peter cried "I wont be able to get a job, mum and dad will be so not proud of me" he groaned, "That could happen really!" he cried as the scene swam in front of his face

(Cameron was falling in a pool of water. He couldn't swim and he was falling deeper and deeper into the water. He yelled out loud as the water covered his head)

"Ahh!" he screamed as he could feel himself falling deeper and deeper until he could see the water rising above his face. The young boy sank underneath the water

(Isabella could see herself getting rejected from every movie she went to. Tears fell down her face as she thought she wouldn't get a part)

"Mum and dad are right" she thought, "I'm better off getting a normal job. My dream of being an actress will be just that, a dream"

(Ashley was being chased by a Bakemon, Ghosts were Ashley's fear. The Bakemon were getting closer and closer, suddenly Ashley tripped and the Bakemon surrounded him)

"Ahh!" Ashley screamed as the Bakemon surrounded him

(Katie and Naomi were huddled up next to one another in the Dark Ocean. Oceandramon was surrounding them. The 2 girls were frightened)

"Ahh!" they screamed as Oceandramon launched his attack at both of them

(Joseph and Tony were both on top of each other in a cramped space)

"How are we going to get out?" Tony yelled

"I have no idea!" Joseph muttered closing his eyes. The walls were closing in and Joseph and Tony bent their heads down

(Stuart was on the floor crying his eyes out. Myotismon had turned all the lights out and Stuarts fear was darkness)

"Mum!" he cried "Naomi, Tony, help!" he screamed as he shut his eyes hoping that the darkness would go away!"

(Nicole was on the edge of a cliff. Heights were Nicole's fear. She could feel herself falling nearer and nearer to the edge of the cliff)

"Ahh!" she screamed as she wobbled on the edge of a cliff. She shut her eyes hoping that the drop would come soon

(Ritchie could feel his hair falling out, his fear was not being good looking)

"I wont get any of the girls!" he groaned as his skin became scaly and his hair still fell out "I will be just like any of those other boys who don't get a girlfriend!"

(Kirsten was cuddled up on her own with Terrimon. MaloMyotismon was standing near her)

"You know you are useless" he growled at her" Until you came they were defeating me, now you are not helping them and I am winning"

(MaloMyotismon went away and Kirsten started crying)

"He's right" she thought "They were so strong until I came along and now I am ruining things for everyone. I should leave the group!"

(Kim carried on crying)

"I'm an horrible sister," she sobbed

"You aren't" she heard someone say. She turned around and could see Tai, Sora and Biyomon standing there

"Its not real sweetie" Tai said

"MaloMyotismon used it as an illusion to trick you" Sora replied

"He used your fear of Ben getting hurt to distract you!" Biyomon growled

"But how did you get here?" Kim asked confused

"Star told us how you got here" Tai said, "We need you to battle MaloMyotismon"

(Kim nodded)

"I will be a great sister!" she shouted as the illusion disappeared and Biyomon began to glow

BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO PHONIEXMON

(Kim jumped on Phoniexmon)

"Lets go and finish MaloMyotismon off" she commanded as Phoniexmon flew up into the air

(Ben was still hugging the tree when he heard someone behind him)

"You will be a great footballer" Kim smiled at him with Agumon standing close behind

"I will" Ben gulped

"Yeah" Kim smiled "Don't think about what MaloMyotismon thinks" she smiled "It was one of his dirty tricks" she growled as Phoniexmon flew behind her

"I wanna make him pay" Ben growled as his crest glowed

AGUMON WAPRDIGIVOLE TO WARGREYMON

"Come on!" Kim picked Ben up and carried him onto Wargreymon. Wargreymon then galloped into the distance

(Louisa was still sobbing as Matt walked up to her)

"You will still be with Ritchie" Matt smiled at his daughter, he had Gabumon with him

"Your sure?" Louisa gulped as she stared at her father

"Yeah" Matt smiled "You are really solid as a couple, Beside MaloMyotismon is a jerk!" he laughed, "He used your fear of breaking up with Ritchie to distract you"

"Yes" Louisa nodded as her crest glowed "He is, but I wont let that distract me!" she exclaimed

GABUMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO METALGARURUMON

(Louisa jumped on MetalGarurumon as they both ran off)

(Dawn was crying as Tai walked up to her)

"Its only an illusion!" he said smiling at his daughter

(Dawn glanced up at him)

"Are you sure?" Dawn replied

"Yeah" Tai said "Don't let him get to you," he replied to his daughter "Everyone likes you and respects you. Even Louisa and she isn't" he laughed

(Dawn smiled as her digivice and Gulimon began to glow)

GULIMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

GROWLMON DIGIVOLE TO WARGROWLMON

(Peter was rubbing his eyes at the test mark. Suddenly he saw his father with Tentomon)

"Its only an illusion" Izzy replied "For someone as smart as you, you should sail through tests easy"

(Peter glanced as the test paper faded)

"I want to make him pay" he glared as his crest began to glow

TENTOMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO HERCULESKABUTERIMON

(Peter jumped onto HerculesKabuterimon who flew into the air)

(Cameron kept falling into the water until someone picked him up. It was Gomamon)

"Its an illusion Cam" Gomamon said "Its MaloMyotismon playing tricks on you" he glares at the shore

(Joe and Star nods. Cameron clutches his digivice)

"I'm going to make him pay," he growls

(Gomamon begins to glow

GOMAMON DIGIVOLES TO IKKAKUMON

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLES TO ZUDOMON

(Cameron jumps on the back of Zudomon then runs off into the distance)

(Isabella starts crying then stops when she spots Michael and Mimi)

"You will be a great actress" Michael smiles at his daughter "Just like your father" he smiles

"Really?" Isabella gulps

"Yeah" Mimi smiles "Go and beat him!" she announces

(Isabella nods and clutches her digivice tighter. Palmon begins to glow)

PALMON DIGIVOLE TO TOGEMON

TOGEMON DIGIVOLE TO LILLYMON

(Isabella flies off on Lillymon)

(Ashley is trying to fend off the Bakamon. TK arrives however)

"It isn't real Ash!" he cries

"It isn't?" Ashley says confused

"No!" TK shouts, "The Bakemon are an illusion, MaloMyotismon is trying to trick you!"

(Ashley glances around and the Bakemon disappear)

"I'm going to defeat him!" he growls as Patamon begins to glow

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON

ANGEMON DIGIVOLE TO MAGNAANGEMON

(Ashley climbs on MagnaAngemon as both of them fly off)

(Katie and Naomi are are cuddled next to each other trying to get away from Oceandramon. Suddenly Kari and Yolei arrive)

"Oceandramon isn't real" Kari says to her daughter "You defeated him remember?"

"MaloMyotismon is only trying to make you scared" Yolei reasons with Naomi

(Katie and Naomi turn to each other and nod. Oceandramon gets vaporised as Hawkmon and Gatomon begin to glow)

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

HAWKMON DIGIVOLE TO AQUILAMON

(Naomi and Katie get on their respected Digimon and fly off into the distance)

(Joseph and Tony were clutching one another. Suddenly Davis and Ken appeared)

"Joe it isn't real" Davis replied shaking his son

"MaloMyotismon made your worst fear come true" Ken sad

(Joseph and Tony looked at one another and nodded. The small space became bigger and Wormon and Veemon began to glow)

"He won't defeat us!" both Joseph and Tony exclaimed

VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO EXVEEMON

WORMON DIGIVOLE TO STINGMON

EXVEEMON

STINGMON

DNA DIGIVOLE TO PAILDRAMON

PAILDRAMON WARPDIGIVOLE TO IMPERIALDRAMON

(Joseph and Tony climbed on Imperialdramon and flew off. Stuart then joined them on Puttimon)

(Nicole was still wobbling on the edge of the cliff. Suddenly the cliff fell apart and she saw Cody smiling at her)

"Its only an illusion" Cody replied "MaloMyotismon did this to you" he replied

"Really" Nicole said

"Yes" Cody said smiling

(Armadilomon began to glow)

"He could put me on the highest cliff and I wouldn't care!" she cried

ARMADLIOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANKLOMON!

(Nicole jumped on Anklomons back and ran off)

(Ritchie lay face down crying. All his hair had fallen out. Suddenly he saw the ghosts of his mother and father smiling down at him)

"You will be nice looking" Ryo smiled at his son

"Mum Dad!" Ritchie gasped as he spotted their shadows

"Don't believe that jerk" Rika glared up at the sky "He only did it to scare you. And he was the one who killed us!" she exclaimed

"Thanks mum, dad" Ritchie hugged his parents but they then dissolved. Cybradramon began to glow

CYBRADRAMON DIGIVOLE TO JUSTIMON

(Ritchie climbed onto Justimon then began to run away)

(Kirsten was standing over by a tree, looking at the group who had all gathered together to face MaloMyotismon)

"_They don't want me," _she thought sadly turning away "_I will only get in the way"_

(TK turned back, ran up to his daughter and slapped her)

"Dad!" she cried, "What did you do that for!" she exclaimed

"For being stubborn" TK rolled his eyes

"We are glad you joined" Kari smiled at her daughter "We thought we had lost you for ever"

"Yeah" Terrimon grinned jumping into his partner's arms

(Kirsten smiled at the 3 of them, then suddenly her digivice began to glow)

TERRIMON DIGIVOLE TO GARGOMON

GARGOMON DIGIVOLE TO RAPIDMON

(Kirsten ran up to the group)

"Are we ready to defeat him!" she cried

"Yeah!" everyone shouted

(Suddenly there was a rumble above the ground)

"I don't like this!" Ben shouted

"Me either" Stuart exclaimed

(MaloMyotismon appeared above the ground an evil glint in his eyes)

"This is your final countdown Digidestined!" he growled his eyes menacing

"Oh yeah!" Kim exclaimed

"Bring it on!" they all shouted as their Digimon jump up into the air ready for battle

Will the Digidestined finally defeat MaloMyotismon or will he be too strong like last time. Find out on the final episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters


	20. The final battle

KIM: We were all put underneath a spell by MaloMyotismon to create our biggest fears. Luckily our parents rescued us and our Digimon digivoled to their highest forms. Now lets go and beat this creep before it's too late!

Digimon: The Next Generation Chapter 20: The final battle 

(MaloMyotismon looked round at all the Digidestined who were standing on the ground and glared at them. He then jumped down off the cliff he was standing on and the Digidestined jumped back in shock but their Digimon stood protecting them from the mega Digimon)

"How dare you pathetic fools think you can beat me" his voice broke into an high pitched laugh and the Digidestined cringed holding their hands over their ears "You don't have enough power" he smirked

"We will just see about that!" Wargreymon broke into a fierce growl and started to move towards MaloMyotismon

" Be careful" Ben whispered clutching onto Kim's hand as he watched his mega Digimon move towards MaloMyotismon. MetalGarurumon, Phoniexmon, HerculesKabuterimon and Imperialdramon all followed WarGreymon until they reached MaloMyotismon

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metal Garurumon called out his attack, letting out a cannon that hit MaloMyotismon full on. He fell to the ground cursing with pain as MetalGarurumon landed on his front paws

"Yeah!" Louisa and Ritchie exclaimed as MetalGarurumon gave a nod towards WarGreymon, which meant attack. WarGreymon nodded and charged forward

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon exclaimed shooting out a ball of fire, which melted the ice, that MetalGarurumon had frozen MaloMyotismon in. He then fired another ball of fire which hit Malomyotismon and smoke began to surround the mega Digimon

"Yay!" Ben and Stuart cheered as the smoke wasn't disappearing.

"That was quick" Kim murmured

"Not that quick" Naomi muttered nervously. Suddenly MaloMyotismon emerged from the smoke without a scratch from the two attacks

"How can that be!"? Kim exclaimed angrily

"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon shot out an dark bundle of energy which hit Phoniexmon and HerculesKabuterimon full on. Moaning in pain they de digivoled back to Montimon and Yokomon. Kim and Peter raced forward towards their partners

"Yokomon!" Kim cried, "Are you ok?" she asked the intraining Digimon. Yokomon nodded

"I'm fine," she said weakly "I just think that I have let you down," she cried

"You haven't let anyone down" Kim smiled.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked nervously holding onto the pink digimon who was still unconscious. Montimon opened one eye and smiled

"Fine, Fine" Montimon said weakly. Peter glanced at Cameron pleading for Zudmon to join the battle

Cameron sighed and looked at Zudomon "Ok it's our turn Zudomon!" he exclaimed

"Whatever you wish Cameron" Zudomon growled. He then ran over to the 3 Mega Digimon who were still standing in the same place they had been when MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon had fired their attacks

"Zulcans hammer!" he exclaimed using his hammer to bring a white light straight onto MaloMyotismon. But he dodged it and Zudomon fell onto the ground

"Fool!" he growled, Soon MaloMyotismon sent out his attack straight at Zudomon, it wasn't going to miss. Zudomon lay sprawled out onto the ground watching the attack heading for him

"Zudomon!" Cameron cried knowing nothing wasn't going to work. Suddenly a bright light surrounded Zudomon, and a card flew towards Cameron as Zudomon shrank back to Gomamon

"Its your mega card!" Peter grinned. Cameron smiled then swiped his card through his Digivice. Gomamon then began to glow again

GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO MARINEANGEMON

(The bright light stopped and Cameron cleared his eyes. Instead of Gomamon standing there was a pink animal with wings floating around. The pink creature then floated towards Cameron)

"Who.. who are you" Cameron stuttered shielding his eyes from the bright light

"I am Gomamons mega, MarineAngemon" the Digimon chirped floating down to the ground. He then jumped down and faced MaloMyotismon who was still staring at him

"What's a pathetic thing like that's going to do" Malomyotismon smirked at Marineangemon who also smirked at the vampire mega Digimon

"Ocean love!" it shouted and blew a pink bubble at MaloMyotismon and hit it full on. Malomyotismon moaned in pain as Cameron smirked

"That's what it can do," he shouted in frustration as he pumped his fist in the air

"What about us giving it a shot!" Nicole nodded to Ashley who gave the older girl a small smile

"Ok" Ashley shrugged as he glanced at Katie and Naomi who also nodded. The 4 Digidestined gave the nod for their Digimon to join the battle

(Aqualimon, Anklomon, Angemon and Angewomon all raced forward to join the other Digimon who were on the battle field. Rapimon, WarGrowlmon, Justimon, Lillymon, and puttimon were still on the sidelines. But suddenly)

"Screaming Darkness!"MaloMyotismon shouted at the 4 champions. Aqualiamon and Anklomon ducked and Angemon flew up into the sky. But Angewomon didn't have the same luck; she screamed in pain as she de digivoled to Gatomon and lay on the battlefield moaning in pain from the attack

"Gatomon!" Katie exclaimed running over to her friend and holding her." Are you ok?" she asked concerned

"I'm fine" Gatomon said weakly. Suddenly a bright light surrounded Gatomon and Aquliamon who was helping Anklomon. 4 cards flew down towards Naomi and Katie who caught them. They were the same colour as their digivices were and had the words DNA digivoution on them

"What are these?" Naomi asked puzzled. Tony ran over to his older sister and grinned at her

"They are DNA digivolution cards" Tony smiled "If you swipe them at the same time they will DNA digivole"

"Its worth a shot" Katie mused holding onto Gatomon. Naomi nodded and the 2 girls swiped their cards at the same time, Gatomon and Aqualiamon then began to glow

AQUALIMON

GATOMON

DNA DIGIVOLE TO SILPHYMON!

(The DNA Digimon jumped down to face MaloMyotismon who was watching them with a horrified look on his face)

"Static force!" Silphymon threw a ball of pink energy at MaloMyotismon who hit it full on. MaloMyotismon glared at the DNA Digimon

"Lillymon do you want to join the battle?" Isabella asked her partner Digimon

"Yes!" Lillymon nodded as she flew off towards the battle

"Flower Cannon!" she exclaimed as she thrust a flower at Malomyotismon. It didn't affect him what so ever and Isabella cursed under her breath

"Static force!" Silphymon threw another ball of pink energy at MaloMyotismon who got hit in the face. Sliphymon smirked and flew off so that he didn't get hit by one of Malomyotismons attacks

"Screaming Darkness!" Malomyotismon thrust another ball of dark energy at Wargrowlmon who has joined the battle. It hit him full on and de digivoled back to Gulimon and Dawn raced forward towards her partner

"Gulimon!" Dawn exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Gulimon murmured clutching onto Dawn

"Screaming Darkness!" Malomyotismon cackled aiming at Angemon. Suddenly the attack stopped in mid air and Ashley and Nicole noticed two cards floating down towards them

"Another set of DNA cards" Nicole gasped

"I guess they are for us" Ashley shrugged, Nicole nodded and they both swiped them through their digivices. Angemon and Anklomon then began to glow

ANKLOMON

ANGEMON

DNA DIGIVOLE TO SHAKKOUMON

(Shakkoumon floated down and stood next to Silphymon who was busy throwing attacks at MaloMyotismon)

"Justice Beam!" he exclaimed sending a bomb at MaloMyotismon. Inside he began to cough and splutter but on outside her began to smirk

"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon exclaimed with as much energy as he could muster. Lillymon got hit in the process and de digivoled back to Palmon

"Palmon!" Isabella exclaimed running towards her partner" Are you ok"

"Fine" Palmon murmured with her eyes closed

"How did he get all that energy back?" Kim questioned turning to Louisa who was watching MetalGarurumon throw an attack towards MaloMyotismon

"I have no idea!" Louisa exclaimed giving Kim a dirty look

"Ocean love!" Marineangemon shot out a bubble at MaloMyotismon but managed to pop it and give an evil look at Marineangemon

"Marineangemon watch out!" Cameron cried as his Digimon was in danger. Palmon woke up from her trance

"Ill help" Palmon muttered jumping out of Isabella's arms and walking out onto the field

"Palmon no!" Isabella cried as she noticed what her Digimon was doing. Kim and Naomi also watched with horrified looks on their faces

"Well I can get rid of two for the price of one" MaloMyotismon smirked "Screaming Darkness" he threw his attack at the two of them. Palmon jumped in front of Marine Angemon and waited for the attack to hit her

"Palmon!" Isabella started to cry. Suddenly a card floated down towards Isabella and she picked it up in front of her

"A mega card" she murmured. Isabella then swiped it through her Digivice and Palmon began to glow

PALMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO ROSEMON

(A new Digimon stood face to face with Isabella. MarineAngemon managed to dodge the attack as Palmon had blocked it)

"Rose!" Kim gasped

"Mon!" Isabella finished the sentence off

"Right" Peter gathered the group together. "Who do we have left?" he asked

"The 3 DNA" Naomi replied

"Wargreymon" Kim answered

"MetalGarurumon and Justimon" Louisa and Ritchie replied

"Rosemon and Marineangemon" Cameron and Isabellla replied

"And Rapimon" Kirsten finished

"I think that might be enough" Peter whispered, "If" he replied, "We all put our attacks together

(Peter began to whisper the plan to the group as MaloMyotismon watched them smirking)

"Ready" Peter whispered to Shakkoumon who nodded

"Justice Beams!" he cried swooping down and thrusting a bomb into MaloMyotismons face. He began to cough and splutter

"Static force!" Silphymon shouted

"Oceans love!" Marineangemon added to the pink energy and thrust that in MaloMyotismons face when he wasn't looking"

"Rapid fire!" Rapimon shot 3 beams of energy at MaloMyotismon who moaned in pain

"Metal Wolf claw!" Metal Garurumon shot a beam of ice at MaloMyotismon who stood rooted to the spot

"Justice kick!" Justimon added to the mixture

"Mega Crusher!" Imperildramon swooped down and hit MaloMyotismon

"Yeah!" both Joseph and Tony exclaimed high fiving one another

"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon shot one of her vines at MaloMyotismon who got pinned to the tree

"Terra force!" Wargreymon shot all their attacks back at MaloMyotismon; got them all in a ball then fired it back at MaloMyotismon. The Digidestimed all bit their lips

"Ahhhhhh" MaloMyotismon exclaimed as the ball hit him straight on. He then began to go into little pieces

"Is that it?" Kim whispered

(The Digimon then all began to de digivole. First Koromon, Tsunomon,Tanemon, Bukamon, Tokomon and Salamon all bounced over to Ben, Louisa, Isabella, Cameron, Ashley and Katie. Demi Veemon, Leafmon, Poramon Upamon, Wormon, Cybradramon and Gummymon all bounced over to their partners)

"We are all so proud of you" Ben hugged Koramon

"And we are proud of you" a voice came over the horizon. All the Digidestined turned around and saw their parents coming. They all ran and hugged their parents except Ritchie who hugged Takato and Jeri

(2 hours had passed they had defeated MaloMyotismon and they had all digivoled back to their rookie or in Gatomons case champion form. Katie noticed Gennai coming)

"What does Gennai want"? She mumbled to Kim who was bouncing a ball across the tree

"Don't know" Kim shrugged

(Gennai walked over to the group)

"Greetings" he announced "I have some bad news though, you see when you defeated MaloMyotismon when he got defeated all the black energy surrounding the Digital World all went. It needs to be fixed so the gate must be closed" he sadly said

"When?" Kim asked

"In 15 minutes"! Gennai replied as the looks on the Digidestined faces went from happy to sad

(15 minutes had gone and the Digidestined were saying goodbye to their Digimon)

"I will miss you" Kirsten sadly said to Terrimon. She then left him on the ground and walked over to TK and Kari

"Bye" Ritchie patted Cybradramons head. Louisa hugged Gabumon then ran to Ritchies arms then sobbed. They were stood with Takato, Jeri and Matt

"Bye" Nicole sniffed as she hugged Armadilomon then ran across to her father who embraced her

"Who will we play with?" Joseph and Tony cried as they hugged their Digimon

"With each other of course" Wormon smiled. Veemon hugged Joseph they then ran across to their fathers

"I will really really miss you" Katie sobbed into Gatomons fur. Ashley gave Patamon an pat on the head an a hug then raced over to their parents who they then hugged their children

(Isabella sniffed a lot but hugged Palmon. She then ran across to her mother who was also crying as well)

"Bye Gomamon" Cameron waved

"Bye Tentomon!" Peter waved

(Peter and Cameron then ran across to their fathers. Dawn hugged Gulimon then ran across to Tai who hugged her. Stuart and Naomi then hugged Wormon and Hawkmon, then ran to their mother and father. Kim and Ben then walked up to Agumon and Biyomon

"What am I to do" Ben wailed, "Who will I play football with now"

"Cheer up" Agumon smiled at his partner. Kim turned to Biyomon

"We will see each other one day I am sure" she smiled with a sniff

"Of course" Biyomon replied as she hugged her partner. Ben, and Kim then ran over to Tai and Sora who hugged their children. They all then held their digivices to the portal

" "Bye!" all the Digidestined called as they all got sucked into the portal. The picture freezed as we saw all the Digimon waving towards their partners

**Kim: Well that's the end of our adventures but im sure that's not the last time I will see Agumon and Biyomon. We will soon see them I am sure but when I have no idea **

AU: Well that's the end of my editing and I think it is better than the original. Maybe at Christmas time I will edit 6 years later or before that if I have some spare time from uni


End file.
